13th Platoon at your Service
by RSC-1995
Summary: Team Seven in a slight AU. Cameo appearences of CoD: MW series characters. Got the idea while watching NCIS: L.A. and Samurai Commando on YT. A small team from earth is sent through a portal to meet their new allies. Being deployed as liaison officers they join the konoha ninja corps. NaruSaku, OCxOC, rated M mainly for violence.
1. The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

_**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto nor Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series**_

This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this fanfic:

The only thing I own is the plot and the members of the BloodSquad

I only mentioned the Modern Warfare series to make sure everything is covered.

**WARNING: This is the first chapter. More like a prologue. The real Naruto action begins with the second and third chapter.  
**

**You have been warned! Skip this one and half of the next to enter the Narutoverse  
**

* * *

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

_Location: Classified, 20m above sea-level, 10:46:38 2045 Standard._

_Operation White Eagle; Executive: Army Ranger/Navy Seal_

Erik Winston observed the Scene in front of him. He lied next to Frank Davis. A heavily guarded Camp was their target. According to the CIA just an old bombed City.

"That's not a town, that's a kill zone."

"How did you guess that?", asked Frank Davis, an experienced NAVY-SEAL-sergeant.

Erik, new to the rank of an ARMY-RANGER-lieutenant-first-class, pointed towards the heavy artillery mounted on pick-Ups, while he adjusted his visor.

The operation "White Eagle" consisted of a company of Rangers and a team of Seals.

"Enough to wipe out these terrorists", General E. Gocenter said during the briefing in the plane on route to the target.

"About a hundred soldiers against more than 20000 militias? That's going to have casualties. Just think of the Black-Hawk-Down-Disaster in Somalia.", the minister of defense protested.

Erik carefully shifted his weight. He placed his G36ECHO-MOD assault rifle at his side and checked the surroundings with his heads-up-display. Frank checked the thermal scope on his sniper rifle, a Mk14 EBR. Both peered over the embankment. Their respective captains sent only one command over their head-sets: "ATTACK!"

The Rangers broke out of their cover and provided suppressing fire on the hostile gun positions, to provide cover for the running SEAL-members on their way to the harbor. Each member knew their checkpoints. Frank led his team to the ruins of a former depot to provide precise cover fire. Taking out the pick-ups they secured the way for their army-counterpart. Erik's legion moved slowly towards the secured harbor. Erik already emptied his second clip into the enemies.

With his thermal scope, Frank was able to take several enemies out, who were hiding behind the smokescreen created by destroyed vehicles.

"Rocket!", the warning was sufficient to get the Rangers to take cover inside the old building. Erik jumped behind the wall, before several rounds pierced it. With a short burst Frank shot the hostile riflemen.

"Thanks", the army-captain managed to pant. He placed his hand on Erik's shoulder. "That was close, Next time you go first."

"Sure", Erik murmured, while he reloaded his rifle and collected fresh rounds from fallen enemies within the room. The army-captain checked a 3D-Map of the area. Using different spots on it he explained his strategy: "We separate our forces. Group 1 consists of two thirds of the Rangers. The second group consists of the remaining forces. Lieutenant Winston commands the second group during this operation. Group one secures the mansion afterwards and group two takes the mines."  
Slowly, the soldiers took their positions around the enemy.

Erik, ready to flank the position waited for his captain's signal. Because of the close proximity it was not possible to use the radio for further instructions. When their eyes met, Erik touched his helmet and pressed the radio button twice without saying a word. The captain raised a closed fist to confirm the received message.

"The others have reached their positions. Go, go, go!", he ordered.

Group one stormed up to the last line oh buildings and opened fire. The hostile patrols returned it and moved towards them.

That was the moment Erik waited for. Group two fired on sight and closed in. Cornered by two fronts the terrorists died one by one. Slowly the smoke cleared away.

Erik regrouped his men at the entrance of the mine. The mine was nearly 200 meters deep, but luckily for the soldiers only three levels were intact.

Erik and Frank led the group. The other SEALs joined group 1 since their marksman skills were of better use against the mansion. Avoiding several traps thanks to Erik's advanced HuD, they infiltrated the mountain. Just as Erik wanted to leave the stairs to the third level, Frank hold him back.

"No step further, its a pressure triggered mine." he whispered. Erik stopped and analyzed the trap. He cursed quietly and ordered his troops to retreat to a safe distance. Frank started an attempt to defuse the mine. He recognized the type as the same as those he worked with as a combat diver for the German Army, the Bundeswehr. "Lucky for you that it detonates after the trigger has been released."Suddenly a thick door closed, separating the soldiers from their commanding officer. While they tried to breach the door Frank opened the mine and studied the mechanism. He tried to find the pin which was supposed to secure the mine. Being armed by Erik's weight, the trigger has broken the respective securing pin. Searching for other possibilities to defuse the mine, Erik gave him a small pressurized bottle. "Use this, liquid nitrogen.", as a pioneer he always had his defuse-kit with him. Frank took the bottle and poured a few drops into the small hole, where the pin belonged. The coldness weld the metal parts together as effective as a tongue to a streetlight in deep winter.

Rising his foot, Erik feared for the explosion, but nothing happened. Ordering his platoon to regroup with the infantery he went to check the last level.

Erik checked the heartbeat-sensor on his HuD as he creep through the third level.

He signaled Frank to close up to him. He whispered: "30 meters forward to the left. 40 live beings."

They turned their tactical spotlights off and switched to night vision. Observing the room, they spotted 37 militia fighters and three civilians. Deciding to intervene both of them opened fire. The muzzle flash light up the room. Then it was dark and quiet. Frank found the light switch. His weapon was empty, same with Erik. Several cartridges rolled over the ground. Despite having just survived the fire, the group of civilians stayed very calm.

"Are you Americans? Are you looking for the samples of the poison?", the brown-haired man asked.

"We are US SPECOPS. Who are you and what samples are you talking about?" Frank asked.

"By the way, we are agents of the Cobra Command", the blond woman said and showed them her golden badge.

Erik wasn't convinced: "Isn't the Cobra Command subordinate to the Homeland Security?"

The red haired woman changed the topic: "We have to get our weapons and the classified information.

The man clarified the problem for the soldiers: "I was kidnapped on a mission and I was found here. These two were the nearest one and they were chosen as a rescue party because a retrieval team would need too much time."

This would clear up the sudden change of the missions parameters in the last moment. Erik explained the appearance of the armed forces: "Originally we were deployed to take out a cell of terrorists in this area, so the locals won't be bothered anymore. Just before we infiltrated the mission zone, we got a MedEvac-Order."

Due to the rescue and the explanation necessary, Erik and Frank both missed the RV-Point and time.

As highest ranking officer Erik decided to secure the agents' information.

They reloaded their rifles and checked their gear. The armed the agents with their personal sidearms. Erik lend one of his two Mk.23SOCOM to the blond-haired woman and Frank gave his two G18 to the remaining two agents, while he kept his MP7.

As they all were ready, they looked for the Information package. Erik went first, while Frank watched their backs. Spotting a checkpoint, Frank checked it with his thermal scope.

"4 Tangos, heavy weapons", he told them. Erik confirmed the report with his heartbeat-sensor. These enemies were relaxed and relaxed enemies were easy kills.

Behind them the agents took cover. Erik and Frank were so concentrated on the breach, that they didn't notice the talking agents.

"We can't interfere without making them suspicious"

"Still, we can't leave them on their own."

"Be quiet. Sometimes you have to sacrifice."

Erik prepared a breach charge on the door, while Frank got a nine-banger ready to throw in. The agents came next to them. They felt guilty because they couldn't warn them.

Erik triggered the detonator. 16 micro-charges blew the door from its frame. Immediately Frank threw the flash-bang. They got the targets in their sights and opened fire. For the agents it was as if time ran by slower in the following three seconds. They heard each shot, each cartridge jumping off the ground, and each hit. They entered the checkpoint behind the two SpecOps. Four corpses lied on the ground. All dead and pierced with rounds. Two were missing their faces.

"How did you do that?", redhead asked.

"titanium rounds." was the response.

"They can pierce most light armors and are very precise.", Frank added.

Erik relieved the dead people of their weapons and their information. While Frank tried to contact Supreme Command, he gave them to the agents. Their radios only received static sounds. Frank guessed, that the mountain was jamming their devices, because he used the same radios under water to a depth of one hundred meters.

Learning from a map on the table, Erik prepared counter measures for the jamming devices in their area.

Erik lifted his visor to put a chewing gum into his mouth. Thinking about the most effective way to take out the jamming device without collapsing the cave he decided to use an EMP-Charge, which was capable of destroying electric circuits without causing any geological damage.

Reaching a crack in the wall, through which they could see the jamming devices, they thought about a way to blow the charge. Should they throw it and risk to fail, or should one of them climb and risk capture.

Activating his holographic camouflage Erik started to climb down. To still see his limbs while being invisible, he used laser-scanning.

The agents were surprised, when one of their rescuers disappeared. Looking down towards the control panel, they noticed a slight shimmer in the air. The charge was hovering before it was planted on the backside of the panel and a red light flickered on.

Erik climbed back to his group. Scaling the wall he activated his intern Communication System, short ComSys, and send a written message to his friend: "EMP armed, Get them out of here."

Immediately Frank pushed the agents from their position in the direction of the exit. An Arrow on his 3D-Compass told him, that Erik was five meters behind them. But even the fastest human wasn't able to avoid the suddenly opened trapdoor, especially with 88 pounds of armor and equipment.

They saw, that Erik tried to grab the edge of the hole before he slipped and fell.

Frank watched hopefully as a cable shot out of the hole and drilled itself into the earth above it. But before Erik could pull himself up, cracks appeared and the grapple hook lost contact. Falling down with a few chunks of earth it disappeared in the darkness.

"ERIK!", Frank shouted desperately. He couldn't believe that his long term friend, who has accompanied him since their time as playmates, has died due to a wooden door.

He only received static on their private frequency. He stared into the precipice. Using his advanced filters, scanners and cameras he failed to find his friend. Now he had to make a choice: Attempt to rescue Erik and risk to fail their objective or abandon him and finish the mission. He was never able to make it since in this moment a few rebels spotted them and charged. In a trance Frank lifted his rifle, flipped the fire mode it to full-auto and pressed the trigger. The automatic of his Mk14 sniper rifle emptied his 20-rounds-clip in less than two seconds. Shaking his head he decided that it was not safe to stay on the spot and that they should start moving. On their escape route he left a few mines and claymores. On leaving the mine he saw the soldiers fending off the rebel reinforcement.

Taking cover behind a rock he noticed a Stryker-division of the marines closing in and providing cover fire.

Erik rubbed his aching head. He didn't fell this far since Moscow, he cursed under his breath. He couldn't tell where he was. Just that he was definitely below his last known position. He hoped, that Frank wouldn't follow him and leave the agents alone. He stood up and observed his surroundings. Something crunched under his feet. His tactical spotlights revealed the source: Bones. He was midst of dozens of skeletons. On moving he noticed traces of blood in the water below him. The Analysis made by his helmet computer traced the origin back to several years. Some traces were fresh, only a few weeks old. So that happened to the disappearing villagers. Put into a cage and left alone with their misery. Erik searched the wall for a weak point to break trough. Suddenly a faint grind reached his ears. The experienced Army Ranger spun around. A door wouldn't open itself. The meed the chanced combat conditions he changed from his rifle to his dual-wielded pistols. Two guns and the cameras mounted on them could be displayed on his HuD could cover a larger area in terms of observing and shooting. Several times he believed that he saw a human figure moving around, but instead, he always saw nothing or a corpse. Shutting down his spotlights he heard steps closing in on him. On short thinking he pulled a flare out of one of his pockets and ignited it. In an instant the room was filled with a dazzlingly bright light. A pained howl pierced the silence. He had heard animals with such a sound, but never a human being. Searching for the source of the cry he found an old rusty door. Peering into the tunnel, his body covered the flare. As soon, as his shadow covered the door, something crashed into him. The force of it threw him backwards. Looking around for the dropped flare, he saw a brunette woman fleeing from the light. Dimming his spotlights to a faint shimmer, just enough to see, he entered the tunnel again. There was a chained woman. Skidding back from his towering form she tried to push him away gently.

"Leave. I don't know how longer I can restrain myself!", she hissed.

Erik saw no point in that sentence and crouched in front of her. He lifted his pistol and checked his ammunition. A bang echoed through the cave. The lock of the woman's chains were no match to the full force of a 9mm-round. Before Erik left trough the door behind her, he gave her his first-aid-kit.

Scanning his sectors, he moved slowly to an exit. Climbing up several ladders, he ended up in a kind of garage.

"Where the hell did they get an exo-skeleton?", he asked quietly. The flag on the shoulder plate was too dirty for identification even for the cameras. A few pilots booted the machine and got ready for combat.

After collecting the last remaining surviving rebels, they prepared a last charge to take down as much as they could with them. The cannon on one arm roared as it teared a hole into the wall.

Frank fired without a break. Till now he only stopped firing to reload or to cool down the barrel.

Luckily there haven't been any casualties so far, but many were badly wounded. The heavy armed Stryker MGS had expended most of their 105mm-rounds and limited themselves to self-defense, relying on their heavy machine guns. The drivers hold their positions even under enormous fire. The Stryker next to Frank featured several bullet holes and scratches. The tires on another was shredded to small pieces. Suddenly the earth quacked and a part of the mountain was teared apart. A gigantic exo-skeleton came out. Reacting to the new threat, all heavy artillery opened their fire on it.

The rounds drilled themselves into the armor, but it cared less about it than a simple sting.

The cannon of it fired on a tank. The force ripped it apart and caused an explosion. Cries of pain were heard when the burning remains rained from the sky.

Frank switched to armor-piercing rounds and opened fire on the pilots' cabin. A bullet hit the tire next to him and the flow of pressured air threw of his aim and the shot missed its target. Desperately he tried to get the target into his sight again. The reflexion on the front glass gave away the enemies' position. He pressed his trigger hard and left the automatic do its work to fire all remaining rounds in his clip, while he was hard pressed to keep the glass in his sights.

Erik tried to flank the remaining rebels, when a brave one jumped him from behind. Pulling him down, several others jumped on him to bury him under their bodies. Feeling the pressure on his lungs he tried free himself. Suddenly the pressure was relieved from him. Turning on his back panting, he saw the brunette killing them off with her unarmed hands. She reached for Erik and set him on his feet with no visible effort.

"I still owe you one, lad" she said smiling. Erik didn't answer and shouldered his rifle in its mounting on his backpack. He pointed outwards.

"Take this chip. It will identify you as a friend to differ from foes. Take the most direct way to that tank over there." he ordered, as he placed a small device in her hand. Shoving her into the open, he urged her to run.

She ran. On her six she could hear the bangs of the dual-wielded pistols and the bullets shit past her head. Close to the hair. Killing several hostiles in front of her that the soldier missed with powerful punches and uppercuts which threw them back several meters she cleared a way towards the cover.

A loud noise made her look back, where she saw the collapsing colossus with its shattered glass front. Just as she turned to continue her run, the Army Ranger crashed into her back, sending both of them rolling on the ground. Turning into his direction with a hiss, she noticed the two holes in his chest which were losing blood rapidly.

Erik saw the machine gun on the mech aiming at the woman in front of him. Reacting in the moment the muzzle flashed, he jumped into the flight path of the bullets. Spinning in the air he faced the projectiles with the better protected front armor.

If it had been a regular round, his west would have resisted the force. But the full metal jacket round was big enough to pierce the layers of composite armor effortlessly, drilling itself through his lungs like a hot spike of agony before it got stuck in his huge combat-backpack. The force of the impact sent him flying several meters and ended up with him rolling on the ground.

Suddenly his head rocked back as someone kicked it. His riot-helmet deadened the hit and he rolled over on his back.

* * *

**WARNING: This is the first chapter. More like a prologue. The real Naruto action begins with the second and third chapter.  
**

**You have been warned! Skip this one and half of the next to enter the Narutoverse**


	2. Transferred

_Last time on " at your service":_

_LFC Winston was part of a classified mission and freed a strange woman._

_He took two rounds protecting her._

_Key (Is like most fanfics, so I will only make such key once.):_

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Inner speech**

_**Demon/Inner thoughts**_

* * *

_**Transferred**_

Erik had seen better days. As an Army Ranger he was used to the danger of getting injured on the field. It wasn't the first time he was shot. It was the first time he had been charged because he disobeyed orders, he didn't even receive.

The General responsible for his mission needed a scapegoat for all the lost marines. As Erik was the one as the highest ranking officer of the group raiding the mine he got the charges.

The only ones coming to his defense were the surviving Marines, the Navy Seals and the Rangers.

Instead of stripping him of his rank and his medals he was transferred to a Task Force. But this certain Task Force Cobra had the reputation of doing highly dangerous missions. The survival rate was below zero and no liaison officer had made it back alive.

The explanation he got was flimsy: He was going to be a part of the BloodSquad. It was lead by the three women he rescued and he was told that every member held a secret, which was not to be revealed except in the unlikely situation of life-threading circumstances.

Erik had nodded, understanding that it was necessary for Special Operators to keep their real identity secret. He himself had a secret. For all he was allowed to reveal was that he was an Army Ranger and a former GSG9-Operator.

The BloodSquad was getting ready to depart. A trimaran, the LCS _Independence_ was given to them as a mobile command center and as a link-up to the Task Force Cobra.

The ship was armed with a single turret in the front and since no landing deck was required an experimental 46-inch turret was installed in the back. The cannon in the back had three barrels, each as long as an average helicopter. Between the turret and the hangar doors there was enough space for the on-board black hawk to take-off or to land.

Another experimental fusion reactor should make the unit independent from the supply chain. Only ammunition had to be requested from HQ.

The ship set course towards to open Pacific, specifically a small group of islands within a restricted zone to reach a portal.

Naruto rubbed his head. In front of him laid a beaten Mizuki. He grinned while Iruka looked at him.

It wasn't a glare. There were certain emotions in his eyes: Pride. Respect.

He told Naruto to close his eyes. Quickly complying the blond felt his teachers hands on his head.

As soon as he opens his eyes he saw Iruka holding his googles. In the glasses' reflection he saw the hitae-ate.

He jumped up and down cheering for his success.

Iruka smiled and lead the boy to a certain ramen-stand. What happened is not known. A worker in the local bank noticed a large amount of money spent on food from Iruka's account the next day.

Night fell and most of the guards maintained their position. Relying on their sensory-type-companions to watch the surroundings.

Little did they know as a helmet surfaced in the river within the walls of Konoha.

Together with three other figures, the person moved quietly into the alleys between the large housing estates.

Evading several patrols, the four shadows moved towards the highest building in the village.

The third hokage Sarutobi wheezed, as he carried another package of paperwork to the table of his secretary. While nearly the whole building was empty apart from a few ANBU Guards, he had to stay here. Partly it was because he had put aside the paperwork for a few hours just to give his favorite academy student some attention he deserved, partly because he got a message from Jiraiya.

The toad sannin got a hint that a small group of weapons dealer had a problem with the restrictions in the Country of Fire. According to his source the ring had sent a few mercenaries to deal with the ninja village attacking their smuggle routes. That alone wouldn't be worth his attention. It was the fact that they seem to carry a kind of automatic kunai launcher. But different from the weapons used by the mythical sky ninjas these new ones fired something similar to senbon needles.

These mercs could disguise themselves as regular citizens and infiltrate the ninja village without alerting any chunin on guard duty.

Erik had infiltrated the village through the main gate. The guards were asleep, so the Squad let themselves in. Locating the hokage building through his heads-up-display, he lead the group towards it. Identifying a group of mercs, they decided to follow them and check out their intention.

The grey Waffen-SS Uniform was kind of give away. Being experienced with hostage situations Erik took the lead and planned a strategy to retake the office and free the hokage.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion in front of his office. He heard loud bangs and screams. Before he could react uniformed men stormed through the door and pushed him back. They held strange metal objects in their hands. All of them wore grey clothes and everyone except the one the hokage suspected to be the leader wore a helmet. The Leader of the mercs wore a peaked cap sporting a skull. In the eye-sockets there were two lightnings.

"Bow to the leader of the Shepard-Men or suffer our wrath." He stated kicking Sarutobi to the ground. The old hokage didn't dare a move especialley since he didn't know what the strange weapons were capable of.

Just as one of his opponents pressed the cold metal against his forehead, glass shattered and a small team crashed into the office.

Carrying similar metal objects, Sarutobi recognizes them as guns, having seen them in several movies, but never in real action.

The newcomers were quick to finish off the threat.

One of the females helped him up.

Kakashi hated being interrupted. He hated it more if he was interrupted while reading the latest Icha Icha-Novel. Opon entering the hokage office he noticed four strangers. One had a face mask similar to his black one. The man was covered in a camouflaged armor in different grey tones.

The bowed to the hokage and retreated to the lines of jonin along the wall.

"I have called all of you, because our new allies have sent representatives.", their leader began.

He gestured towards the four strangers.

A woman with long brown hair and green eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Catherine Pierce. I'm a senior field agent of the Task Force Cobra. These are my friends and teammates Lauren Wolfe and Armanda Sparks." She pointed at the two women behind her.

The armored man steeped to her side and introduced himself:

"I'm Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. I'm a SpecialOperator of the United States Army Ranger.

As a liaison officer I was put on this team to take care of any means of communication with our leaders."

Sarutobi nodded. They had explained the meaning and function of liaison officers to them. While the females would join the different departments within the village, the lieutenant was to assist a team of ninja. While his chakra reserves were technically non-existent, his fighting capabilities were high enough to rival a chunin.

Still, the hokage want to put him on the strongest team to prevent any disadvantage.

The next day the newly appointed team seven waited in their seats.

Sakura tried to stay close to Sasuke and get his attention, while Naruto complained about their sensei being late.

A loud charring against the floor got her attention, as Sakura saw him placing a sponge on the door.

"What are you doing?!" she asked annoyed.

"That's for him being late!" he exclaimed. Sasuke snorted: "Our sensei's a jonin, dobe. He won't fall for it."

"You're just jealous that you didn't come up with the same idea, teme."

They continued to argue, not noticing the two men who entered the room silently.

It was when the sponge hit the one with the spiky silver hair they noticed. Naruto was on the floor instantly, rolling over while laughing, while Sasuke looked at them with a twitching eye, not believing that this was a jonin. Inner Sakura laughed her ass off, while Sakure herself found the prank funny, but tried not to laugh and maintained her seriousness. She noticed the other man behind the jonin, who wore grey clothes and had a rifle strapped to his west. Both had their face covered with masks. The rifleman showed no skin. His head was covered in a balaclava. His eyes were protected by orange tinted glasses. The jonin had only a half mask and covered his left eye with a headband.

"My first impression of you is... that I hate you. Up on the roof in three minutes." he said and disappeared in smoke. The other one slightly shook his head and followed taking the stairs leading team seven up.

Kakashi sat on the ledge and watched the lieutenant and the following children.

He started his introducing procedure.

"Name, Likes, Dislikes, Ambitions, Goals"

Naruto pointed at him.

"Why do we have to start and you don't introduce yourself to us!" the blond loud-mouth exclaimed.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like few things and dislike even more. I have no reason to tell you neither my ambitions nor my goals. You next Pinkie."

Sakura looked at him Her thoughts were similar to the other two. _Only a name. What an Asshole._

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like..." She just blushes and looked towards Sasuke.

"I certainly dislike NARUTO! My Ambitions and dreams are..." Again she blushes and looked away from the others.

Naruto looked sadly until he noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Better remember it, because I'm going to be hokage.

I like Sakura and Ramen. I hate the three minutes it takes to prepare it."

Kakashi pretended to have not noticed Sakura's blush and continued to Sasuke.

"I'm ... Sasuke Uchiha. I like power and people who have power. I dislike idiots and weaklings.

My ambition is to bring the Uchiha Clan to its former glory and kill a certain man."

The other notice adults rolling their eyes.

Turning towards the last member of their small round they expected him to answer.

"I'm Erik Winston. My Rank is Lieutenant First Class so refer to me either as Lieutenant or Lieutenant Winston. I like my team and my comrades. I dislike traitors and those who don't understand the concept of brothers in arms. My ambition is to bring justice and peace to the world with as little violence as possible.

You should know about me that while I can be a caring friend, I also can be your worst enemy. I won't hesitate to kill if innocent lives are at stake."

Kakashi dismissed them. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven. Then we'll hold your real genin test. 66% rate of failure. Don't eat or you'll throw up."

The team gathered in the morning. Kakashi decided to come on time today so if they failed he had the whole day to read his book. If they passed he would begin to train them. He cursed the hokage silently. With the liaison officer present he couldn't dump his team or the village would look bad.

He had heard that the lieutenant's squadmates were assisting in the Interrogation & Torture department. They had managed to crack a few prisoners with in seconds. How was unknown, since they wanted to be left alone. However every one put into a room with them seemed to be happy and relieved to be away from these women that they would tell Ibiki everything he wanted to know.

He attached two bells onto his belt.

"This is the bell test. Get a bell, you're a genin. Don't get a bell, you get tied up, watch the others eating lunch in front of you and get sent back to the academy. Come with the intent to kill, or you won't make it. I'm a jonin afterall"

The lieutenant snickered.

"Just like the simulations at home. No restrictions, no chance, no mercy." He leaned back on a tree and watch the ninja disappear on Kakashi's mark.

Naruto sat on a tree and spotted Sakura below him. While his first idea was to face Kakashi directly he pondered upon what the lieutenant had said:_ No restrictions, no chance, no mercy_

He saw Kakashi reaching towards his kunai pouch and readied himself to counter-attack. However he was taken back when he recognized a small orange book. Tanking the chance, he jumped down and silently formed three shadow clones. He charged, but within seconds, his clones disappeared and Kakashi was behind him.

Sakura saw the jonin clapsing his hands together.

"Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi"

He hit Naruto's ass and sent him flying into a river.

Sasuke saw an opening and quickly threw three kunai. Suddenly two shuriken flew out of the water and caused Kakashi to evade both attacks.

The jonin smiled at the attack. They were getting close to the point of the exercise, but he wanted to see more.

He noticed a red flash behind him and spun around. Sakura had tried to sneak up to him and nearly got the bells. With a few hand signs he placed a genjutsu on her. Making her believe that she attacked a henged Sasuke thus killing him. The fangirl screamed and collapsed.

Looking back at the memorial stone he saw an orange figure taking the bento boxes and disappearing again. "_I'll punish him later. First the emo-brat._" Kakashi lured Sasuke out by standing below his tree and reading his book.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ". To say that the jonin was surprised was an understatement. A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform such a high ranked jutsu.

Then he remembered that Sasuke certainly had clan training when his family was still around.

Carging the jonin blindly the last Uchiha lost him from his sights.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down leaving his head enough space to breath.

Looking for the last genin Kakashi found him pulling his female teammate into the bushes. He tried to wake her up and feed her. When they got up Sakura just looked at Naruto moved by his caring and urged him to find Sasuke. Upon asking she simply said: "We'll need him."

Kakashi grinned and decided to surprise them. Just as they found Sasuke and he decided to jump in front of them he heard the Uchiha.

"Weaklings. Don't get in my way. You'll only slow me down."

Sighing Kakashi waited for them to reach him at the memorial stone. In the moment they arrived, the clock went off thus ending the exercise.

Wanting to give them a second chance he tied Naruto to a log justifying it with him stealing the bento boxes.

Ordering not to feed him and offering to repeat the exercise later he left and joined Lieutenant Winston on his branch.

"Give them a chance. I can say that Naruto is quite unconventional. He attacks first and thinks later, but he is caring. Saw him helping Sakura? He is selfless. The opposite of the emo Sasuke.", the lieutenant stated.

Kakashi nodded noticing Sakura offering her food to Naruto after Sasuke offered his.

"I think they just understood the concept of brothers in arms." he said with an eye-smile.

Erik nodded jumping down to follow him to the team.

Disguised under his tactical cloak he waited for Kakashi to shunshin the last meters towards the genin.

Suddenly Kakashi towered over them. Dark clouds appeared and smoke covered the area. Sakura squeaked and accidentally threw her lunch bow towards the appearance.

"YOU..." Kakashi said in a threading voice.

"Pass".

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"We'll start as team seven tomorrow. Meet up at the mission office at 7."

Happily chatting the group moved away from the training ground. Forgetting that Naruto was still tied to the post.

"Hey guys, don't forget meeeee!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

You know you can review and leave any comment you think is necessary.

I need them to know what to make better and if this story is worth continuing.

Well, now that I introduced my OCs to the Narutu Universe, what do you think?

In case anyone wonders: I left out any specifics about the transfer to Task Force Cobra out because I'll need them later for flashbacks.

You also probably noticed the reference to ModernWarfare, didn't you? (Hint: General Shepard)


	3. Greenhorn

_Last time on " at your service":_

_A small group called Shepard-men attacked the hokage. BloodSquad arrived just in time to prevent an execution and save the old ninja._

_Being introduced to team seven, LFC Winston is to go with them as a liaison officer._

_(In case no one knows what I mean: Look at Marty Deeks' Job at NCIS on NCIS: L.A.) _

* * *

_**Greenhorn**_

Naruto was fed up with the stupid missions. Since their graduation they had to take boring D-rank missions: Babysitting, grocery shopping or yard work.

In his opinion these missions weren't made for ninjas, but for civilians looking for a mini-job.

Even the liaison officer didn't bother to keep up with them, strolling behind them as they tried to catch Tora the cat from hell. After their failure, it had taken the lieutenant to make a few cat-like sounds and the small beast was rubbing his leg.

Picking the fur ball up, they returned to the mission office for debriefing.

Iruka smiled at the team and got a scroll marked with a "D" into his hands.

Upon seeing the hated scroll Naruto crossed his arms in front of him.

"No, no and no. I don't want this bullshit anymore. I'm a ninja. I want a real mission!"

The hokage sighed and began explaining the ninja system to the small loud mouth.

Ending his explanation he noticed being ignored by the room's occupants.

The liaison officer was cleaning his handgun. Kakashi was reading his favorite book, while Naruto told his teammates about the exclusive ramen Teuchi named after him.

He looked at Kakashi who just nodded, giving his O.K. For a higher ranked mission.

"O.K. Guys. Since you are technically a five-man squad I'll give you a C-Rank. You are going to protect a famous person..."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Who is it? A Princess.. or"

He never came up with anything else as another person entered the room.

"I'm Tazuna. The famous bridge builder from Wave country. I asked for protection. Not a circus. Who is the tiny loud-mouth anyway?"

"Who's the tiny loud-mouth?" Naruto grinned. Looking at his friends he noticed that he had to look up to them.

"I'LL KILL YA!"

He never reached his victim as Kakashi grabbed his Jumpsuit and hold him back.

Explaining that it wouldn't help the blonde with his career he managed to calm him down.

Meeting up at the gate, most go ready for the mission.

The Intel they got was that the most dangerous threat were bandits. No rouge ninja, no enemy ninja.

Erik watched, as they approached him at the wooden gate. He himself carried his combat-backpack, but he left his assault rifle at home. They had come to an agreement that he would mainly use close-combat techniques to fit in with the team. He only carried his pistol since it would was better to wield than a long barreled rifle.

Walking on the path towards Wave Country, Naruto tried to chat with Sakura while the pink-haired girl kept close to the Uchiha.

Passing a puddle no one except the two experienced warriors noticed it.

Two shadows appeared in the water. Ascending out of it they swung their chain around Kakashi and pulled. Shredding him they continued towards Tazuna. "One down, one to go."

Suddenly a gray-clad man appeared in front of them and hit both of them. Punching them he forced them back and injured them with the built-in blades in the knuckle-plates. Trying to move they notice their chain attached to a tree by a kunai. Separating themselves from it they split up, attacking both Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke used the time to position himself in front of Tazuna.

Before the ninja could attack him. Kakashi shunshined into his view and put the enemy in a headlock. Turning around he saw the second attacker on the ground the lieutenant sitting on his back and cuffing him.

"This isn't your average bandit. The Demon Brothers are missing-nin from the mist."

The liaison officer joined him. Leaving his prisoner in the mud he joined the jonin.

"On down one to go" he quoted the demon brothers.

Kakashi nodded.

"They weren't after me. No one who is right in his mind would sent chunin after a jonin of my caliber. They weren't after the lieutenant either. His status as an ally and liaison officer to Konoha hasn't been published to the public. Additionally he didn't have the time to get a bounty on his head."

"The team wasn't the target. They just got the mission today and weren't even planned to take it."

Everyone looked at their client.

Tazuna felt sweat running down his cheek as he felt fear rising within him.

Breaking under the cold glare of all the warriors he gave in.

"My country is poor. We don't have enough money to get afford a higher rank. Since Gato took over our small island we were trying everything to get rid of him."

Kakashi nodded.

"We'll return to the village. Especially after Naruto and Sakura have been hurt and poisoned."

"No need. Have taken care of the greenhorns." He turned and saw Erik holding two syringes he used on the two.

The antibiotics should take care of the poison and cure the body.

He bandaged Naruto's hand, noticing the rapidly healing skin. Quickly finishing his job he straightened up and joined the rest.

The team voted if they should continue or abort the mission, since the new parameters made it an A-Rank.

They had a tie so it was up to the fifth member. Erik pondered a bit. As an Army Ranger he was used to accomplish missions with limited or wrong Intel so his vote was clear.

He looked at the two persons who wanted to continue. Naruto had a determined look in his eyes. Ready to show the world his worth. Sasuke held his uncaring look, but his body tensed for a fight.

"You look like you're going to do something stupid. I'm in." He said towards the two.

Continuing the mission they reached a dock. Meeting up with a small boat and its skipper, they infiltrated Wave Country. Kakashi had sent the demon brothers back to Konoha under the watch of two of his raiton: kage bunshin.

When they reached the bridge, Naruto was about to yell, when Sakura held his mouth shut. Covering it with her hand to keep any sound within it.

Leaving the boat man to return they continued towards the village as Naruto spotted a rabbit.

Before any of them could react Kakashi yelled: "Hit the ground!"

Pushing their client down everyone avoided the chopper knife like sword embedding itself in a tree-trunk. On the handle stood a single man covered in bandages.

"Hand him over and I might spare you.

"Return hostility only. Let me handle him! He's Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the bloody mist." Kakashi ordered as he engaged the enemy.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here. Copy-Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Wielder of the Sharingan.

Everyone was shocked. To know that their sensei had the bloodline limit of the Uchiha was surprising.

"Ninpō: Kirigakure no Jutsu ""How do you want to die? Eight points. Heart, liver..."

"Or I just put a bullet in your head." an annoyed voice shouted. Suddenly the lieutenant appeared behind him and sliced his throat with a combat knife.

But instead of blood water started to spurt. Another Zabuza appeared behind him, pushing his own kunai in to the mans back. The stabbed man changed his appearance. Kakashi was the one stabbed but he too, fell apart as water.

Within seconds he had copied Zabuza's Water clone. Another Kakashi engaged him in Taijutsu, pushing him towards the open water.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu " Zabuza finished the hand signs and trapped Kakashi in his water prison.

Looking at the genin, he created another water clone to deal with them. But they were prepared. Sakura and Naruto threw Shuriken and kunai. Using shadow replication techniques to make a deadly metal shower. Sasuke added a fire jutsu to heat up the metal and to set the weapons on flames. Just as the Zabuza clone tried to evade them he noticed something. They were aiming at the real one. Pulling out his giant butcher sword he deflected most of the weapons. But the weapons didn't just fly away. In reality they were henged shadow clones of Naruto. Each one threw his own kunai. Being attacked from all sides Zabuza had no choice. He called his clone back and had him to attempt a new jutsu.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" But before as he released the water wall around him, a hand grabbed him from under the water. Pulling him down, Erik shot the clone at point blank and pistol-whipped the real shinobi in the face, sending him flying from the water prison.

Pulling himself ashore the soldier watched the two jonin fighting again.

Kakashi took his time to thank both the genin and the liaison officer.

"Good Job you two now to you Zabuza."

Copying his opponent at the same time he annoyed the mist ninja.

"Stop copying me.."

"..you asshole." Kakashi completed the shinobi's sentence.

Zabuza stared at him.

"Can you..." He began

"read your mind? Yes, I can.".

The demon of Kirigakure started a new series of hand signs. Flying through them at high speed he doubted Kakashi could follow. Just as he was at the second last hand sign Kakashi shouted the jutsu's name: "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" The few seconds the copy-nin finished the jutsu earlier and the amount of chakra Zabuza had already spent on fighting the genin made him sloppy. Additionally the hit from the lieutenants pistol had broken his jaw so he couldn't name the jutsu properly made his water dragon weak. Being overpowered he was slammed back into a tree.

"Can you..." He coughed.

".. see the future? You die now. Everyone can tell that." Before Kakashi could fire up his Chidori senbon needles hit the nuke-nin's neck. Above them a hunter-nin appeared in the tree's branches.

"Thank you for your help, Leaf. I spent my whole life looking for him." The oinin lifted the fallen man's arm onto his shoulders. "Now excuse me, I have a body to dispose of."

Disappearing in an ice mirror the two disappeared from the battlefield.

Kakashi lowered his headband to cover his Sharingan. He started to collapse, but was caught and supported by his genin team.

"We should get moving. I suspect that we haven't seen the last of Zabuza and his girlfriend." Lieutenant Winston urged them to get to their destination.

Quickly complying the group made it to Tazuna's house.

After introducing themselves to the bridge builder's daughter Tsunami, they placed the unconscious Jonin onto a futon. Taking care of his chakra exhaustion Erik explained the basics of first-aid to an interested Sakura.

Waiting for their sensei to wake up Erik took the liberty to teach them in hand-to-hand combat. Demonstrating the different ways of holding a knife he explained the pros and cons of the reverse grip and the normal grip. Furthermore he taught them the use of the tactical-knife technique with other weapons.

An injured Kakashi joined him as he watched them train with kunai, attacking a tree log together, each with a different style. Naruto had his knife in a tactical-knife grip and hit the wood dead on. Sakura preferred the reverse grip and slashed the tree horizontally. Sasuke had his kunai in the normal position and embedded it in the trunk.

Seeing his students finishing the tree he decided to teach them something new.

Climbing up a tree with out hands he hung upside down from a branch before calling them.

"You make me proud genin. Now to the next lesson: Tree-walking. This exercise works with every surface. Some are easier to master than others. Gather your chakra in your feet and walk up. Mark your current height with a kunai. I want you to be capable of walking up and down at least two times by dinner time." He expected any shouts of surprise and claims of the impossibility of the exercise. But none complained. Even Naruto held his mouth shut and tried walking.

The blonde was blasted off the tree on his first step. Sasuke managed a few steps but lost footing and fell back. Both looked towards Sakura and noticed her on her way down from the top.

"This is so easy." She was happy that for once, she was not the one lagging behind.

"You're so cool, Sakura. Please teach me how you do it!" The cherry blossom blushed until she noticed that Naruto had praised her, not her beloved Sasuke. Strangely she noticed no difference in her feelings. She didn't feel offended by the blonde and her heart skipped a beat.

"_What is this feeling? I Love Sasuke, don't I?"_

"**_What? Never question your heart. The blonde is giving himself to us like a dog in heat."_**

Inner Sakura grew fond of the knuckle-head and showed Sakura a mental picture of Naruto lying in front of her.

"_Am I falling for him?"_ Sakura wasn't sure of her feelings. Her Inner always said what she wasn't able to express herself. Naruto was warmer than Sasuke. Remembering back to the genin test she was moved by Naruto's selflessness when he helped her instead of fighting Kakashi.

Explaining the blonde how to gather the chakra and keep it there instead of releasing it after each step she made her friend jumping in joy when he went to the top and down twice.

Leaving the Uchiha brooding over the problem they faced the next challenge: water walking. After a few dumps in the cold water they grasped the concept and as a gift for helping him, Naruto taught Sakura his signature move: Kage Bunshin. Her first attempt was a disaster. Her clone lied on the ground and looked like it lacked blood. She felt her chakra being cut in half and was exhausted. Having seen Naruto's clones in the fight against Zabuza she envied him.

Back at the dinner table Sasuke and Naruto ate like the world would end in a few seconds.

"More!" Both of them held their plates up before glaring upon each other and puking on the floor.

Sakura face-palmed at the sight. Mourning about the food she and Tsunami cooked.

"What are you doing here? You will all be killed." the small boy Inari shouted, pointing at the shinobi. Having heard the boy all day long Naruto had it.

"Stop being a cry-baby!" he shouted. "You have no idea what it is like to have nothing and being defenseless! I had nothing. You have a mother and a grandpa, so consider yourself lucky!" he stomped out of the room, leaving everyone beside Kakashi stunned.

Inari ran upstairs, while the others looked at Tazuna.

Explaining the boy's story the old man didn't ask for forgiveness but told them the whole truth about the hero of Wave Country and what happened when Gato and his thugs invaded the village.

Understanding Erik went up and joined Inari on the roof.

"Naruto didn't mean what he said."

"He lied. No one can have it as bad as I have."

"It doesn't matter what you think is bad. Look at my uniform. What do you see?" The soldier patted his shoulder guard directing the boy's glace towards it.

There was a sign similar to a shield. On the top was a stylized band with the words _RANGER_. Below the band was a thirteen which was printed above wheeled vehicles.

"I am a Special Operator of the United States Army Rangers. We are special forces of our army but basically we are infantry. I am honored with the Medal of Honer, both the bronze and the silver star and the purple heart which I got because I was shot protecting civilians. I am one of the few living people to receive the Medal of Honor without fighting a world war. Most of them were honored posthumously.

Before I joined the Rangers I was part of the GSG9, a special police force. We were called to hostage situations and terror threats. Ironically my designation was 7-3 which meant I was part of SET7 which is basically team seven. We were the best. We were honored with the German Verdienstkreuz [similar to the medal of honor]. On my second last mission I lost my whole team. I was the last survivor. But I didn't cry over something I wasn't responsible for or what was out of my reach. I carried on mostly to honor their death. It's the same with Naruto. He doesn't cry because he knows that only he can change what goes wrong in his life. He controls it and isn't controlled by it."

The lieutenant stood up and left a thoughtful boy behind.


	4. Heroes of the Wave

_Wow... nearly 200 hits on this story in the last few days. (three to be exact) Sadly no one left a review, so I don't know if there is anything wrong... or it could mean that I do it right._

_What ever. _

_In case there is a problem with the missing disclaimer: It was placed in chapter one and applies to the whole fanfic._

_Also I changed the key: Jutsus won't be marked specifically because I think the way they are written they can be distinguish from the story._

* * *

_**Hero of the Wave**_

Sakura woke up seeing a certain blonde knuckle-head lying next to her in the clearing. Yesterday after the small incident she followed him outside. Watching him train and deciding to train her self she managed to create three shadow clones. The exercise took a huge chunk of her chakra and she collapsed at Naruto's side.

Waking up the prankster noticed his crush moving and watching him. He smiled before he noticed another girl in the clearing.

"Hey, who are you and what ya doing here?" he asked surprised at the beautiful face.

"I'm Haku. I'm looking for a few herbs to help a precious person of mine."

"We'll help you Haku-chan."

Sakura saw the herbs being picked and got suspicious and jealous.

"These herbs are to cure injuries caused by senbon needles, aren't they?"

Haku stood up. Turning around and getting ready to leave a hand was lifted.

"By the way, I'm a boy."

"No you're not. I know that a girl's kimono is cut differently than a boy's one." Sakura spatted.

Feeling reassured that no one would seduce the blonde on her watch.

_What am I doing. I should be chasing Sasuke-kun. But instead, I follow Naruto, train with him, help him and feel good with it._

_**No way. This is real love. This Ino-pig got us to like Sasuke. We don't need him. Naruto throws himself at us. He loves us and doesn't tease us because of our forehead. He is our destined one.**_

She watched Haku disappearing from the clearing. Deciding to report to Kakashi she took Naruto's hand in a crushing grip and pulled him. Dragging the complaining boy towards the house, she saw the lieutenant and the jonin sparring. Looking to the left she saw Sasuke training with read eyes, his Sharingan. Nearing the sparring match the two adults stopped and looked at them.

"Good, you're back. How did your training go?" Kakashi asked.

"Very well. I now can do three shadow clones without collapsing." To prove her point Sakura focused and held her hands to the trademark T-sign.

Surprisingly five shadow clones appeared although she felt that she used the same amount of chakra needed for three.

Sasuke watched from his training place and scoffed. Merely illusions weren't going to make anyone powerful.

Naruto pumped his fist. Happy to see Sakura's process Kakashi gave her a new task.

"Both of you have improved greatly. Now all of your clones concentrate on chakra control. The real ones come to me. "

Explaining them the information gathering method he taught them Taijutsu while Erik taught a few clones how to use the kunai properly in different situations. Letting the clones getting used to wielding the knifes he explained army-scaled tactics to several Naruto clones.

"And if the enemy falls for the distraction and follows you into a place with lots of spaces to hide. Rely on hit-and-run tactics. Take your target out before they can pinpoint your location. You might use henge so they won't figure out that they are outsmarted by clones."

The next morning Naruto woke up late. After looking at the clock he ran down to devour a full-scale breakfast. Remembering all the tactics, strategies and exercises were tiring. He met the lieutenant in the kitchen.

"Good morning, greenhorn. The others already left. I offered to stay behind and wait for you. Kakashi suspected from your and Sakura's report that Zabuza is most likely to attack today, since the bridge is about to be finished. You know, psychological warfare." Erik greeted him.

Suddenly he looked down at a flashing object on the table as the officer put his visor down and looking outside.

"Someone has breached the perimeter and they aren't friendlies. Tsunami, Inari! Both of you escape through the backdoor. We'll take care of them and regroup with Kakashi. As soon as you're clear go to a friend."

He pulled out his pistol and put a sound suppressor on it.

Holding his combat-knife in a tactical grip he hid next to the door. Naruto sat down again and pretended to eat while he held two shuriken hidden behind his back. Two of his clones henged and pretended to be Tsunami and Inari.

The officer nodded and disappeared from visibility. Only a slight shimmer gave his position away.

Two bandits stormed the kitchen. Shredding the wooden door with their katanas they seized the visible occupants.

Upon entering the construction zone both Kakashi and Sasuke noticed dead bodies.

Thick mist swarmed the area and the experienced Jonin quickly issued orders:

"Sasuke, take point. Sakura, stay back and give him long range support. I'll take care of Zabuza."

Lifting his hitae-ate he revealed his spinning Sharingan.

A random wind jutsu of his cleared away the mist. Finding them in the midst of several Zabuzas he nodded towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha flashed away and in the next moment the water clones were destroyed.

Next to him Kakashi trapped Zabuza is a genjutsu. In the time the mist missing nin needed to break free he had prepared a trap.

In the meantime Haku had deflected Sasuke's attack.

"You can't use any hand seals. I've occupied your hand." Sasuke smirked.

The fake hunter-nin proved him wrong as one handed seals were formed.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō" Ice needles formed around them and shot towards Sasuke.

Focusing chakra into his feet, he evaded them. A line of ice formed between him and his former position.

Before he could react an ice dome formed around him.

"Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō" Several Hakus appeared in the ice mirrors, that surrounded him.

"Looks like Haku gets serious. You don't stand a chance." Zabuza said while disappearing into his mist.

Thousands of needles flew within the dome. Sasuke had a hard time dodging all of them. Some he didn't manage to deflect embedded themselves into his body, but so far he hadn't been hit fatally.

He turned to see a wall of ice senbons heading for him.

Kakashi noticed it from the corner of his eye. But Zabuza was keeping him occupied. He couldn't help Sasuke or else Sakura would be exposed to the jonin's attacks.

Suddenly he noticed that he didn't need to help him. An orange flash ran towards the dome, followed by a gray figure. Two shots were fired. The first round hit one mirror opening an entry point for the blonde who grabbed Sasuke and the second one flew above him, destroying a mirror on the opposite side. Naruto jumped through the hole before the mirror could regenerate.

Laying Sasuke down he left him in Erik's care to face Haku.

"You! Why?" he asked angrily.

"We're shinobi. We are tools to be used and so am I."

"What a bullshit. We are still humans and therefore emotions are part of our life. A tool wouldn't care about a precious person." Naruto shouted.

Haku let the words sink in. Even Zabuza hesitated upon hearing the kid.

Both of them shook their heads as if they wanted to get rid of the words.

"Doesn't matter. We are used against this country and so it'll be." Zabuza said and slashed Kakashi's chest. The copy-nin barely dodged and got cut.

Pulling out a scroll he prepared to execute his plan.

"No. you won't do anything bad anymore." He said. Using his blood he activated the seal on the opened scroll. A loud howling was heard and the mist cleared away. Several nin-dogs had Zabuza pinned down. Surprised at the sight everyone looked at the immobilized ninja. Haku took the chance and threw senbon needles aimed at Tazuna. Sakura realized her mistake and pushed Tazuna out of the line of fire. Seeing his first friend being threaded Naruto acted unconsciously. Jumping in front of her he took shielded her with his body. The needles mostly hit his chest, barely missing any vital organs. Collapsing in his teammate's hands he looked into her eye before saying:

"I love you Sakura. I've always loved you and will always love you with all my heart."

"NARUTOOOOO!" the pink-haired girl shouted. Sasuke limped to her side. Even he had tears in his eyes. But these weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of anger, rage and a bit jealousy. He now knew the power of friendship and love. Naruto had moved so fast that he was a yellow and orange flash. Erik had thrown Haku down and was cuffing her. Dragging her now limp body he laid her next to Zabuza.

A faint clapping was heard.

"Thank You leaf. Now the mist hunter-nins have it easy to take him. I wasn't planning on paying him either. So you saved us a lot of work."

Gato came into view. A squad of mist hunter-nins to his left and several thugs behind him.

Zabuza glared at them before facing Kakashi.

"Looks like our little fight is over. Truce?"

Kakashi turned towards the new threat. "Truce." he said lowering his headband to cover his Sharingan.

Just as the oinins were about to attack, Erik lifted a hand to the ear section of his helmet. Listening to the incoming transmission he stopped everyone.

"STOP! I've received an interesting message I think everyone should hear." He put it on the loudspeakers, addressing everyone.

"Team Seven. This is Morino. The Demon Brothers have told us everything. Gato has the support of mist hunter-nins. However the civil war in Kiri is over. A shinobi called Mei has contacted us. She is the new Mizukage and had requested that we are to capture Zabuza and his apprentice alive if possible. He is reinstated into the mist ninja corps. Orders are effective immediately."

The lead hunter-nin stopped. He had received a similar message at the same time. Nodding towards his team they sheltered their weapons. Helping the two injured ninjas they took care of their wounds.

Being stripped from his ninja support Gato had it. Snapping at his bandits and mercenaries he ordered:

"Kill them all. I pay ten-fold for those who kill the hunter-nins!"

Yelling several war cries. The group didn't come far as an arrow fell from the sky, stopping them in their path. Surprised they saw the villagers blocking the bridge.´with Inari in the lead.

"If you come nearer, we'll make you pay."

Tazuna had tears in his eyes. _The whole village. Everyone._

Erik had an idea. Activating a holographic projecting system he multiplied himself.

Facing the thugs he reloaded his weapon. Together with his illusions he spoke.

"We are Legion for we are many. We do not forget. We do not forgive. Sua Sponte. We kill because we have to. Rangers lead the way. OORAH!"

Kakashi eye-smiled at the sight. This man reminded him of a certain downed blonde. Deciding to help he focused his remaining chakra.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Kakashi Style" Hundreds of battle-ready Kakashi-clones joined the illusions of the one officer. A few directly went through the holograms.

"Now. You want to fight?" The several clones and holograms looked scary. Turning on their heels they tried to escape. Stopping at the dead end of the bridge they found their way blocked by one single girl. The first one ran towards her. His fist pulled back for a punch he was shocked as she disappeared from his view. A hot burning pain struck through his body as his spine was snapped like a twig. Moving into the crowd Sakura continued her killing spree. Furious at her killed friend she showed no mercy. Cutting through them with bare hands she looked like a bloody angel.

She didn't seem to be herself as she used techniques she never practiced.

Reaching Gato at the end she left him being the only survivor. Chocking him she slowly crushed his throat. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she gave in and followed her instincts.

Sasuke watched as Sakura killed the bandits. He never knew she had it in her. But he was shocked at the sight of what she did to Gato. _What the hell is she? _He wasn't the only one who asked this question. Only he, Kakashi and Erik were the only ones to see through the remaining mist.

Naruto woke up, He was lying in a sewage system. Slowly standing up he noticed a pull towards a cage. An orange Fox laid there. The eyes pierced him and he felt stange.

"**Now my warder sees after me.**"

"Kyuubi? You are the monster who is responsible for me being an orphan? For me being shunned and treated so badly?"

"**Yes. And I'm sorry. I knew your father. He and the red Hanabero were the ones who freed me from the control of a Sharingan. Before you ask I won't tell you their real names. I promised them to look after you. You should know the truth about my attack on Konoha.**

**I was together with a bat demon. His name was Alucard and he was an outcast of his race because of his feared power. He was the only one who loved me for who I am not for my power. It was the other way around too. That day, He disappeared. There was a fight and I found dead leaf ninja. So I concluded that your village had captured him so I came to prevent the sealing act. However, a Sharingan user caught me off guard in the place you call the Valley of the end. While my original intention was to threat verbally your village until they freed him, the genjutsu forced me to attack without any warning. The rest is just like in the books apart from the killing thing.**"

Naruto looked at the furball. Suddenly he didn't feel threaded by the enormous demon. He saw her as a friend and held out his hand.

"I forgive you. You didn't want to kill and you are friendly. Friends?"

The fox looked puzzled. In her whole life no human had offered her the hand of friendship. Reaching down she extended a claw to meet the boy's hand.

"**Friends. By the way. Don't call me Kyuubi. I am Kurama.**" she smirked.

Naruto felt a warm surge of chakra flowing through him. The red energy engulfed him and he slowly began to dissipate.

"**Go back. Your girlfriend is waiting for you. She has killed them all off. I recognize the chakra she used. HE is sealed within her but nobody seems to know. ****Normally bat demons cannot be sealed in humans.**"

Slowly waking up, he noticed Sakura kneeling next to him. She was covered in blood, but she didn't seem to mind it. Her eyes flickered between red with slitted irises and her regular green.

Also her canines elongated and were retracted in a rapid frequency.

Seeing him awake she hugged him tightly. Smearing blood she kissed him.

"You baka. Never again. Never scare me that way, you hear me?" she looked into his eyes, green meeting blue.

"I promise."

Kakashi smiled at the sight of his two students. Seeing that the battle was over he checked on the last member.

"Sasuke, you okay?" The Uchiha was shaken at the sight of his teammates but he raised a thumb to answer the question.

Lieutenant Winston was already relaying a "stirep" as he called the situation report to the hokage.

In the following days the bridge was finished. The bloody mess was cleaned and the bodies were disposed of.

The villagers forgave Zabuza for attacking them seeing that he was tricked into this himself.

Waving the mist-nin left early as Naruto and Inari had their good-byes.

"You know it's alright to cry, let it out."

Leaving both boys had tears in their eyes. Team seven crossed the bridge and headed home.

Looking at their disappearing figures Tazuna still saw the orange jumpsuit and the red dress of their heroes.

"In my whole time as a bridge builder I never had a problem to name one."

Tsunami looked as the place where Sakura fought. Whispering into her dad's ear his face lit up.

"You're sure?"

She nodded. Tazuna turned towards the villagers and announced:

"From today this will be _**The Great Naruto Bridge**_ and the place where our heroes fought is now to be known as _**The Cherry Blossom's Justice**_**.**"

Cheering the villagers celebrated. Remembering the names of their heroes:

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Preview:

Entering the Chunin exams: Team 7 and Lieutenant Winston are testing their abilities.

At the same time in the T&I a secret is cracked. An attack on the Exams? Who will be the target.

Return of the Shepard-Men who are thy after and what is their aim?

Notes:

Thanks to all who read this far. As a non-native speaker I feel honored that so many americans actually read this.

Fair Warning: I tend to keep a chapter around 2.800 to 3k words. I'm thinking about either writing a long chapter covering the chunin exams or splitting them up (Each part an own chapter) Please tell me your preferences.

RSC-1995 over and out


	5. The Chunin Exam: The Written Test

I thank everybody who has read this far.

It seems that there are many who enjoy this so my motivation to continue is sky-high.

* * *

_**The Chunin Exams**_

A few days after returning the relaxed team seven was back on its training ground.

Sitting there they waited for Kakashi. Surprisingly Sasuke had joined them and had actually asked for their health.

Having seen Naruto's motivation he started to question Itachi's acts. He had spoken to the lieutenant's teammates in T&I about the matter. They had promised to look into the files of the former ANBU Captain.

He himself had asked Naruto and Sakura to train with him. Both had happily agreed. Now ehile waiting for Kakashi they sat below a tree and payed attention to Erik as he taught them a few lessons in stealthy approaches.

In a swirl of leafs Kakashi appeared.

"YOU ARE LATE!" All three students shouted.

Kakashi scratched his hair.

"Sorry. I was in a meeting this morning. It was about the upcoming Chunin Exams. I already have enlisted you, so you only have to be there in a few days. I trust you to be strong and do whatever is needed to succeed." He smiled as he gave them their application forms. He turned to Erik and handed him a larger form.

"Since you're new you are enlisted as an active observer."

A few days later Naruto was strolling through the village. Sakura was with her parents. Sasuke was in the ninja archive looking at Itachi's psychological profile. It was Naruto's question of Itachi's "out of character" behavior because he had known the man as the ANBU Raven who had protected him alongside with several other ANBUs he considered family.

Walking through the alleys he noticed a square box with two holes following him.

He sighed: "Come out. There is no thing as a square rock."

"Nothing else I have suspected from my rival. Konohamaru Corps, move out!"

Three children appeared from under the box. Two boys and one girl. They all had goggles on their heads. Naruto recognized Konohamaru's one as his own.

"Really?" he said. "Are you copying me? Why aren't you training with Ebisu? He might have a stick upon his ass but he still is an elite jonin."

Konohamaru just grinned. "I want to learn from you."

He stopped when Sakura caught up to them and joined Naruto. The three children smiled and the hokage's grandson linked his pinky fingers: "Is this, you know, you're girlfriend?"

Both teens blushed and looked away.

Inside her cage Kurama wheezed and rolled on the floor laughing. Through her demonic senses she could feel Alucard doing the same.

Seeing the blushes Konohamaru made the wrong conclusions:

"Nah, why would you? She has a gigantic forehead."

Naruto felt like his heart stopped. Slowly he looked from the smirking boy tho his crush.

Jumping back her killing intent sucked the light around her in. It was strong enough that even Kyuubi cowered into the far corner of her cage.

Her fist hit the place Konohamaru stood a few seconds ago. Destroying the whole ground a rift opened. Chasing behind the fleeing grandson the others followed her.

Erik was exiting a weapons store when he heard a loud commotion. A young boy had run in to a sand ninja. The headband of him and the blond girl following him indicated he was on formal business. He held the boy in a chock hold. Slightly behind him he saw Naruto, Sakura and two more children. They talked but he was still too far away to hear it. Moving towards them he pulled his pistol from its holster and held it loosely at his side.

He saw the male Suna-nin pulling his fist back to punch the child he recognized as Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Just as he tried to decide whether or not to use lethal force, Naruto flashed forward and Caught Konohamaru as his captor was hit by a stone.

Sasuke sat on the branch of a near by tree and had another rock ready in his hands. "Leave my friends alone. Whether you are here on official business or not stay out of trouble."

Looking towards another branch he said: "And you should join your siblings. No need to hide in there."

Sand flowed out of the leaves as a redhead appeared next to his siblings.

Sakura could tell that a huge amount of blood lust was released but team seven resisted it.

She could see Lieutenant Winston standing behind them. He sheathed his pistol and crossed his arms.

Getting their attention he hold out his hand.

"IDs please."

The girl reached into a pocket in her cleavage and gave three cards to him.

"Temari, Kankuro and Gaara no Sabaku"

The officer looked at the passports and scanned them. Adding them to his database of known ninja he gave the IDs back and proceeded in going back to the T&I department.

"I would keep a low profile if I were you. No need to fight before the Exams." he said over his shoulder.

The next day he met team seven at the academy. Having heard of the high possibility of death he was allowed to go all out so he had his whole equipment with him.

88 pounds of armor and weaponry took a toll on him as he tried to maneuver through the genins to reach team seven.

All were in front of a door with the sign 301. Curiously he checked the blueprints again. He was on the second floor which were the rooms beginning with 2. The stairs to the next level should be in front of him. Looking at Sasuke he saw him nodding.

Having seen Naruto die clinically he had awoken his Mangekyō Sharingan. But so far he hadn't been able to train yet. He only noticed as he tried to activate his Sharingan to check for any genjutsu his friends saw it and told him. _So you have to see your best friend die after all. I wonder if it is the act of killing or the extreme emotional trauma. _

Sakura looked around. Having planned with her team they had waited for the lieutenant to arrive. Now they needed a distraction. She didn't have to wait long as a green clad boy attacked the genin in front of the door.

Placing a genjutsu to hide herself, her team and their liaison officer they sneaked through the fake door. Hearing the henged chunins threats they snicked.

"You should all quit the exams. We have taken them. We know that at least half of you will return in body bags."

Erik smiled. His DNA-Scanner had verified that those two were Kotetsu and Izumo.

Smiling they reached the third floor and were about to enter room 301 as they spotted Kakashi.

"Yo, I knew you would all make it here."

Smiling he wished them good luck as they entered the room. A lot of genin were already sitting in the room. Joining their fellow leaf ninja they chatted about the competition.

Sasuke didn't make it far as Ino jumped onto his back, holding his eyes.

"Guess who your best girl is." Sasuke actually smiled as he flipped her over and caught her in his arms. "I don't know but you will tell me in a sec." He was taken back by her beauty as he looked.

Now that he paid attention to his surroundings he saw what the people around him were made of.

Naruto laughed as he pointed at him. "Look! The ice cube is melting. Knew he couldn't resist a bear's hug." Both blushed at the mock but composed themselves as a new person arrived.

"Hey there. I'm Kabuto. You're new to this aren't you?"

Nodding they followed him to a corner so nobody could hear them.

"I would advise you to keep quiet. Names are quite powerful and a good way to get rid of you. You know that each village has its own intelligence office."

He pulled out several blank cards. "I have taken this exam multiple times so I know a lot about any participants both former and now. Some of them had watched the previous exams so I have a lot of Intel."

Sasuke nodded. He looked from his group over towards the sand team.

"I want Intel on Gaara no Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Erik Winston and I want to see what you have about me."

Kabuto laid down five cards and channeled chakra into them.

"You know the names so it won't be a challenge anymore. Let's see. Gaara. Taijutsu and genjutsu non-existent. His ninjutsu is sky-high. He has no D-ranks. A lot of B- and A-ranks and one S-rank solo. He has returned from all missions unscratched. His gourd is holding sand used in an automatic defense system."

Turning to the next card he read Naruto's data.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Ninjutsu high, Taijutsu average and genjutsu nearly criminal. Five D-Ranks, one A-Rank, one A-rank solo and one S-rank solo."

Looking towards the blonde he raised his eyebrows. "Solo?"

"Remember when Mizuki disappeared? I beat him up with my shadow clones. I had the advantage of numbers and he was already exhausted chasing Iruka-sensei."

Expectantly they looked at Sasuke's card as it filled itself with information.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Ninjutsu high, Taijutsu high, Genjutsu sky-high because of his bloodline limit.

Same missions as Naruto minus the solo missions.

Sakura Haruno. Ninjutsu average, Taijutsu sky-high and Genjutsu high. Same missions as Naruto including the S-rank solo and excluding the A-rank solo."

Sakura was surprised. _What the hell did I do to get an S-rank solo?_

"_**I would tell you if I was allowed to. But I am not because you're not ready for that knowledge. Might ask the old man about it. He wants to tell ya, I won't stop you from knowing the truth."**_

Kabuto saved her from any embarrassment and questions by reading Erik's card.

"Erik Winston. Ninjutsu non-existent. Taijutsu high. Genjutsu high. Is known to use fire arms.

No chakra detectable. Missions: five D-Rank, one A-Rank. Three SS-Ranks

Known Affiliations: Leaf liaison officer for the United States of America.

United States Army, 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion, D-Company, 13th Platoon, also nicknamed as the 13th BusterLegion."

Erik had a grim expressions. There was a leak in the leaf.

However they weren't able to do more as Ibiki Morino appeared on a balcony above them.

"Alright. All genin follow me. Look for the seat with your name on it. The written exam is about to start."

Explaining them the rules he wrote them down on the black board:

1. Each question brings five points.

2. If one scores zero the team fails.

3. Cheaters get three points abducted from the overall score.

4. Repeated cheating is punished by failing the test with the team.

5. Tenth question will be revealed in the last five minutes.

"Turn the papers and begin!"

Sakura saw the questions and began writing instantly. She was book-smart so she knew the answers.

Sasuke looked at them he remembered seeing Itachi working with books on these topics so they have to be at least chunin level. Activating his Sharingan he looked through the room and noticed Erik making hand signs in his direction.

Erik noticed the way the task were. He smiled, pulling down his visor he activated his heads-up-display and accessed his database.

Writing down the answers he made gestures towards Sasuke. The Uchiha understood and mimicked his movements. Checking the answers he got them all. Looking around he saw Lee and Tenten using mirrors. The Hyūga had their Byakugan activated and saw through the sheet covering the answers on the teacher's table.

He looked towards his teammates. Erik had the answers, Sakura was just finished when she suddenly began to read them. Turning around he saw Ino slumbering in her seat.

Naruto was panicking. He signed. _The dobe always has problems with using his head. Now let's see. _

Focusing his chakra he used a torturing jutsu for information relay.

In the moment his eyes met Naruto's he whispered: "Tsukuyomi"

Naruto collapsed but didn't scream.

He found himself in a new world standing beside Sasuke.

"Where the hell am I?"

Sasuke smiled. "This is Tsukuyomi. It normally is used to torture because the user controls time and space in here."

"I knew it you want to kill me, teme!"

"NO, dobe. I am using this to give you the answers. This test is about information gathering and as a teammate I am responsible for helping you as you are for helping us."

Giving his the sheet he forced Naruto's body to move and write them down. For any outsider it would appear as if Naruto was sleep-writing.

Releasing his friend from the technique he leaned back. A kunai flew past him and embedded itself into his neighbor's paper.

"You're out."

Within the next few minutes only hundred genin were left.

Raising from his seat Ibiki stood in front of them.

"Now it's the time for the tenth question. Before you answer it you have to make a decision:

Stay and take it. If you fail you won't be able to take this test ever again.

Go and leave. Try it another time, but your whole team goes with you."

Slowly more teams left. All leaf ninja stayed. The Suna team remained in their seats as was the sound team. Several Kiri and Ame teams stayed, too. Also some Iwa ninja glared at Naruto. Sitting there they all waited for the questions.

Ibiki looked around. Everyone were determined to take the question.

Crackling he revealed. "Everyone in here passes."

Jumping from their seats some shouted: "Where is the question?"

Smiling he turned towards Erik.

"Would you like to explain?"

The lieutenant nodded. Making his way to the front he turned towards the genin.

"As part of the military we have to fight. The moment we enter the corps we promise to protect our home at all costs.

As Chunin and Special Forces we have to take missions where Intel is unknown. Now the questions is: Back out and take another mission or take it and risk your and your teams life. As A Chunin you have a few people under your wing. You have a responsibility. Me for example. I am a Lieutenant First Class. It means that I lead a platoon of soldiers up to 60 individuals.

We are Rangers. Going into a hot zone and coming out of it successfully is our specialty."

He looked towards Ibiki who nodded. Saluting he stood before them.

"We are Legion for we are many. We do not forget. We do not forgive. Sua Sponte. We kill because we have to. Rangers lead the way. HOOAH!"

Just as he finished a black ball crashed through the window.

"The sexy proctor Anko Matriashi"

Said person stood in front of it as she shouted: "Alright Maggots. Stop sleeping and get ready to leave. Meet me at the forest of death for the second part."

* * *

So that's it for this weekend.

Coming up nest:

The forest of death. Who is threading team seven and how will they react.


	6. The Forest of Death

First I want to thank my first reviewers:

THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ & MK loves NaruSaku

Thanks for having faith in me and my abilities and supporting this fanfic.

I will answer any question over PM. Only FAQs will be answered as notes in the beginning of the latest chapter so far.

* * *

_**The Chunin Exam: Survival in the forest**_

The genin found themselves at the border to a gigantic forest.

Anko stood on a rock overlooking the assembly place.

"Alright Maggots. The second test will be a survival course. There are several flags within the forest. Each team gets a destination. To capture your flag you have to stand on three seals for two minutes, then your flag and a scroll are revealed. After capturing your flag you have to find a corresponding scroll. There are earth and heaven scrolls so proceed wisely."

Seeing a certain blonde not paying attention she threw a kunai towards him. But the kunai never reached its target as it was countered by a round fired on it. Turning she saw the liaison officer, weapon drawn next to the blonde's team.

Without thinking further she gave out the forms explaining the other requirements for proceeding.

Sasuke sighed. Of all the colors they had to get orange. Looking at the coordinates they found it next to a river, about a mile from the central tower.

A horn was sounded. All gates opened and the genin teams swarmed into the forest of death.

Moving deeper into the forest team seven ran in their new formation.

Sasuke was in the lead with Naruto and Sakura flanking him. Jumping through the trees they scouted while Erik moved on the ground. Using his scoped rifle he covered their back and moved behind them. Capturing the flag was the easy part. They suspected that the other teams also captured their flags too. Looking at the scroll they saw the kanji for earth on it.

Naruto took the flag binding it around his neck like a coat. Erik was given the scroll. Placing it with his explosives in his backpack he locked it into a secret compartment.

Nodding to each other they moved father.

Seeing two Kiri-nins taking care of certain sexual needs. They chose to ignore them and look for their scroll. It was next to them so they had to be silent to get it.

Sasuke tried a new genjutsu he developed and placed it onto the scroll.

Waiting for the enemy ninja to finish their act and to disappear they waited in the trees above them.

Erik was checking his six when he noticed something. Nudging his team he pointed at the sight. The Suna-team had confronted another Kiri-team and the Gaara-guy was drowning his opponent in his sand. The sand crushed the poor guy. Shocked at the sight the team gasped.

Sakura was shaken. _How could someone kill an unarmed defenseless human?_

Looking back she saw her boys' eyes bulge out. Lieutenant Winston however didn't show any emotion. She suspected that he had seen enough gruesome deaths and remained calm to fight.

Noticing that the couple below them had finished and left she sighed. Getting down from the tree she grabbed the scroll after releasing the genjutsu. Putting it into her own pouch she waited for her team to catch up.

They didn't make it far as an explosion separated them. Sasuke found himself next to Naruto as they stood back to back observing their surroundings. Pulling out their kunais they blocked a first wave of shuriken.

Erik and Sakura were a few meters next to them, but a gigantic snake kept them from regrouping.

Using her kage bunshin Sakura attacked with a few shuriken. Erik disappeared from the visible spectrum and got closer to the snake. Using a holographic ball in his had he chose a few explosives which were planted on the snake's skin. Moving back he grabbed Sakura and sprinted behind a tree before he detonated the charges. The shock wave flew across the forest. Having braced himself against the force Erik managed to avoid being thrown down.

Outside the hokage and the BloodSquad noticed the shock wave as their glasses of water were slightly moved. Looking outside Catherine noticed the blue shimmer left from the blast.

"That was one of the lieutenants most powerful charges. Something must have happened to have him resort to that explosive."

Just as she ended a messenger toad puffed onto Hiruzen's desk.

"Lord Jiraiya has sent me. He is returning at high speed. Intel says that Orochimaru has infiltrated the leaf and is after the Sharingan."

The third hokage reacted as fast as possible.

"The lieutenant might have faced one of his snake summons. I want all nearest ANBU engaging him. Get any genin teams out of there and take the traitor out."

Without asking for his opinion Catherine stormed out of the office. Relying on her supernatural speed she ran towards the training ground. Being followed by a sand-colored wolf and a flying woman she was thinking of her friend.

_Please be safe. What ever you do don't use THAT explosive._

Sasuke was fed up. First he fell into a trap which separated him from his team. Second he was stuck with the dobe. Still they were the best of their team but now they encountered a strange Kiri-nin.

She had shown they her scroll. Swallowing it she tried to taunt they into a fight. Refusing it because they already had a scroll the woman revealed her true face as Sasuke and Naruto combined a wind and a fire jutsu ending in melting her face.

The sight was so disgusting that both boys puked. The puke flew in a high arc, hitting a few ninja wires revealing a trap above them.

Sakura pulled a face as she saw her two friend puke. She was about to jump when she saw the wires. Tracking them she saw several paper bombs attached to them. Erik was a few meters above her as he adjusted his scope to shoot the enemy.

Firing three rounds they embedded themselves into the ninjas body.

Sasuke and Naruto watched in awe as their opponents head exploded. But instead of blood flowing out the whole body crumbled into dirt.

_A fucking earth clone _Both thought.

A flick from a snake's tail sent Naruto flying. Crashing into a tree he lost his consciousness.

A purple wall erected between them and Sasuke effectively separating them. Even the armor-piercing rounds couldn't penetrate it.

Keeping their guard up they put their faith into the last Uchiha and waited for the outcome.

Sasuke looked around. A wall had blocked him from getting away. Looking around he was that he was standing in an open field. No place to hide. Forming hand sign he prepared to attack.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" The gigantic fire ball he blew from his mouth flew towards the snake sannin. However he dodged it, throwing kunai at Sasuke's location. Using his Fūma Shuriken he deflected a lot of them. While jumping sideways he threw his own kunai and shuriken. Both missed their intended target as Orochimaru skidded to the side. Laughing like a maniac he said: "Ku ku ku. You are a naughty boy. To use such a powerful jutsu at this age. Just out of the academy and engaging a sannin."

He didn't laughed anymore as Sasuke pulled some ninja wires attacked to his thrown weapons.

Pulling them he tied his opponent to a tree. Smirking he crossed his fingers to form a line of seals:

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" The fire spread across the wire. Setting the snake sannin on flames.

Sasuke smiled. He didn't need a team to beat Orochimaru. He did it all on his own.

Suddenly a head flew out of the flames. A soaring pain flashed through his neck as teeth pierced his skin. Feeling powerful chakra flowing through a seal in there he tried one desperate move:

"Ameratsu" The black flames engulfed the enemy who crumbled into dirt.

_Damn it. It was a clone after all. _With this last thought he collapsed.

Moving along a tree line Sakura and Erik met up with Naruto. Checking his identity they confirmed that it was the real one.

Moving towards where the last known location of Sasuke was they met him running into them. He smiled arrogantly: "I have beaten the snake. Wasn't so hard after all. I the last Uchiha am the best, dude."

Getting suspicious at their teammates behavior Naruto and Sakura pulled out their kunai.

"Who are you?"

Erik tried to verify the identity.

"Remember when we were operating in tea country to escort the lord? Recite my platoon's motto."

Sasuke smirked.

"We are Legion for we are many. We do not forget. We do not forgive. Sua Sponte. We kill because we have to. Rangers lead the way. OORAH!"

Erik had his knife ready and threw it. Turning in the air the blade cut Sasuke's neck who was barely able to dodge.

Sakura looked at him confused. "He did get it right, didn't he?"

"Yes and that's why I don't think he is the real one. We never had a mission in tea country and we didn't protect a lord. I told you my unit's motto twice: In wave country and at the end of the written test. Also the cry in the end isn't right. Marines shout "OORAH". We Rangers say "Hooah". Since this imposter didn't know about our mission there has to be a mole either with the genin or within the leaf ninja corps. Also he called Naruto a dude not dobe."

"Ku ku ku. To such a genius without chakra" The Sasuke puffed into smoke and was replaced with Orochimaru.

Moving in front of the teens Erik reloaded his weapon.

"Go. Look for Sasuke. I'll meet you at the tower."

Nodding the two left. Trusting in the lieutenants capabilities they ran into the thick forest.

Circling each other Erik and Orochimaru looked into each others' eyes. The wave of killing intent washed over Erik but he didn't budge. He was an experienced soldier, a CQC-Specialist. Ejecting his knives from his knuckle-plates he charged the built-in defibrillator to mimic a weak chidori.

Getting into a combat position he waited for the first attack. The snake sannin opened the fight f´with a barrage of shuriken. Moving his left arm to protect his face he gridded his teeth. Although his armor kept them from injuring him the force was still enough to give him bruises.

Lowering his cover he saw the sannin gone.

"Jagei Jubaku" Snakes wrapped aroung his body and began squeezing him.

His automatic defense system fired up and covered his whole body with electricity. The shocks were strong enough to destroy the snake summons. Turning around he activated his helmet's flashlights blinding Orochimaru. He took the chance and kicked the sannin's abdomen. Spinning around he delivered a roundhouse kick against the head. Landing in a kneeling position he lifted his pistol. Aiming down the sights he fired the 14 shots before reloading and firing 16 shots more into the snake sannin. Wrapping his snakes around him Orochimaru avoided death. As he launched his sword Kusaganari at the lieutenant several kunai intercepted it, giving the officer enough time to roll away. The snake sannin directed the sword back into his hands and attempted to kill his opponent with a vertical slash. Millimeters before he hit his target a black katana stopped it. Looking to his left he saw a woman, holding the sword with only one hand. Surprised, that his sword was stopped by another one and especially when he was using both hands while this woman could counteract his attack with only one, he forgot about the lieutenant. It was too late as the combat knife cut through his arm destroying several tendons thus rendering his right arm useless.

Jumping back he escaped into the forest.

Erik sheathed his knife and nearly fell when Catherine caught him. Sheathing her own swords she supported the man.

"Take it easy. He is an S-Rank missing nin. Consider yourself lucky. He didn't use any jutsu beside his snakes."

"I know. If it wasn't for my armor I would have been done for after his first attack."

Pulling the shuriken from his arm he looked at his friend.

"Where are the others?"

Catherine just lifted the weakened soldier bridal style and carried him towards the tower.

Getting there she sat him down in the community room.

Looking around he saw team seven who were brought in by an ANBU-Squad.

"What took you so long?"

Sakura explained how they were ambushed by a Sound-nin team. Sasuke was taken over by the curse mark and he killed a girl named Kin.

He had pulled her arms apart, ripping them off her body and then groping her dying body.

Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"This fucking curse mark is so unreal. The sannin's chakra is powerful I admit that. It feels great to use it but it still sends chills down my spine."

Ino wrapped her hands around him.

"Sorry, that was me." She smiled.

Sasuke touched her hand and continued.

"I don't want power laid to me. Nothing is given. Orochimaru wants something from me.

Also it is making me feel weird the chakra makes me behaving like that maniac. What is it good for if I am powerful, but can't think straight and to perverted things?"

At this comment Naruto laughed out loud. He was laughing so hard he began to cry.

He had to be helped up by Sakura who hit him in his head.

"Stop laughing already. We have barely survived a freaking pedophile and an enemy team."

Hearing her calling the snake sannin a pedophile everyone in the room laughed. Even the ANBU were smiling behind their masks. _This girl has guts for calling him that._

Naruto suddenly panicked. "What's with the scrolls?"

Anko stepped forward and took them from the team. Opening them and laying them above each other smoke filled the area. As it cleared a smiling Iruka stood there.

Naruto jumped forward and hugged his favorite sensei.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Naruto." Looking towards the team he continued: "Congratulations for passing. To hold off a sannin. I see that you all will be great ninja."

"Don't count me in. I would have been dead if it wasn't for agent Pierce."

Ignoring the comment Iruka pointed at the wall behind him.

"This is a wise advice the first hokage wrote down for later generations: The heaven is something powerful. However without the earth there is no heaven. Both have to be in harmony to prevail against all the odds."

Looking expectantly at team seven he waited for their answers.

Naruto looked up confused. He didn't know what to do with this cryptic message. However Sakura was the first to decipher it: "Heaven is the mind and earth is the body! You need a body to have a consciousness. Training both the mind in strategy and the body for combat you can beat everything."

Iruka smiled. No genin had cracked the code so fast as this girl.

"You're perfectly right. Naruto, you have great strength. However you rush into fights too fast. Slow down and think of convincing people, making them your friends and allies. Sakura, you are book smart. Train your body to unlock your full potential. Sasuke, you're abilities are in harmony. However going alone isn't always the best way. It is not something to be ashamed of to ask for help.

Those who ask are honest and will improve while those who arrogantly do everything by themselves will find themselves looking for shortcuts and cheat to get the power they desire."

Nodding the three teens thought about what he said. Looking at their forth team member they saw him nodding with respect as he supported Iruka's explanation.

Someone cleared his throat to get their attention.

Turning Naruto exclaimed: "I know you! You are the pervert peeking at the hot springs!"

"I am no pervert! I am Jiraiya the toad sennin. I am a SUPER PERVERT!"

Sasuke snorted. Naruto processed the new information. "Whatever, a pervert is a pervert, pervy-sage." Again all occupants of the room laughed. Well at least there males were laughing. The females were looking like they wanted to kill the man in the most gruesome way they could imagine. Trying to ease the tension in the room Erik asked: "Why are you here anyway, Lord Jiraiya. This are the chunin-exams, not really something interesting to someone of your importance." Referring to the sannin's job as a spymaster he put him out of the females' rage.

Pointing at team seven the toad sannin explained: "I am a seals master, so Lord hokage asked for me to seal that curse seal. Furthermore he wants us to retrieve Tsunade to take his place as a successor. Additionally Tsunade is the only medic-nin who is able to heal the curse seal without any side effects."

Before any questions could rise a jonin entered, fetching them to get them into the arena.

On top of the balcony the hokage and the other jonins stood.

The hokage stepped forward facing his audience:

"Congratulations for those who have passed the test. However there are more who passed than expected. We can't have all the fights in the public finals so we will hold preliminaries in here tomorrow. The matches will be chosen now with a random system."

He stepped back and nodded towards another jonin.

"I am Hayate Gekkō. I am the proctor for the preliminaries and the finals. The two screens behind me will chose the matches. Each match has a number, so the match-ups for the finals will be made now too. Anyone who wants to bail out: do it now."

Kabuto raised his hand. "I'm out. I can't feel my legs anymore and I doubt that chakra exhaustion is cured within 24 hours."

Receiving an agreeing nod he and his team left the hall.

Perfectly with their exit the names on the screen started to spin. Everyone looked expecting and hoping for the best easiest duel.

The screen stopped and showed the first match.

Preliminaries:

Match one: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kankuro no Sabaku

Match two: Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyūga

Match three: Ino Yamanaka vs. Neji Hyūga

Match four: Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Match five: Shino Aburame vs. Choji Akimichi

Match six: Temari no Sabaku vs. Tenten

Match seven: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee

Match eight: Erik Winston vs. Zaku Abumi

Match nine: Gaara no Sabaku vs. Dosu Kinuta

* * *

What do you think of this match up?

I won't write every fight to the last detail but I will have all Team seven fights and probaly gaara's slaughtering

The outcome is already nailed down but I will leave you sweating about who will face who.

You might leave bets on who will win and who will go against who in the finals.

Just write them in the reviews.

RSC-1995 over and out.


	7. The Preliminaries

_Preliminaries:_

_Match one: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kankuro no Sabaku_

_Match two: Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyūga_

_Match three: Ino Yamanaka vs. Neji Hyūga_

_Match four: Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki_

_Match five: Shino Aburame vs. Choji Akimichi_

_Match six: Temari no Sabaku vs. Tenten_

_Match seven: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee_

_Match eight: Erik Winston vs. Zaku Abumi_

_Match nine: Gaara no Sabaku vs. Dosu Kinuta_

* * *

_**The Preliminaries**_

The next morning all the genin teams and their senseis were waiting in the small arena. Standing on a balcony they stood above the actual fighting ground.

Hayate stepped forward.

"I will call down the contestants of each match. There are three conditions that decide whether or not you win:

1. If your opponent forfeits.

2. If your opponent is not capable of fighting.

3. If I decide that you are the winner.

Now would the combatants of the first match come here, please?"

Shikamaru walked down the stairs. Having seen Kankuro jumping down he muttered: "Troublesome."

Getting ready they were surprised as a mummy crashed into the ground next to him.

"You forgot this." Temari smiled.

Allowing them to start Shikamaru threw out his shadow, successfully binding the surprised Kankuro before he could react. Moving forward he stepped low, causing Kankuro to mimic him and tripping on his suit. Shikamaru pulled out his kunai. Kankuro however didn't grab one as he didn't carry a pouch on his hip.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned lazily. "Give up. I can keep this up all day long."

Forfeiting Kankuro stood up and picked up his mummy.

"May Match two get ready to fight?"

Stepping down Sakura looked at Hinata. The Hyūga suddenly looked eager to fight her. She knew it had to do with the crush the shy girl had for her Naruto.

She too was looking forward to this fight. Remembering what she knew about the bloodline limit she pulled out several shuriken. _360 degree sight, can see through everything, even clothes __**PERVERTS!**__, and close range taijutsu, the gentle fist style._

On the proctor's mark she threw them. As expected Hinata countered them with a Kaiten Rotation.

Hinata rushed towards her. The chakra on her hands formed two lion heads as she attacked.

"Jūho Sōshiken" Hitting Sakura dead on she caused her to cough up blood.

Shivering Sakura moved her fingers to her friend's trademark jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" To her sides weak clones formed. Hinata scoffed: "Don't even try to use any chakra. I closed all your points and nearly shredded your organs. Now Naruto-kun will see what the Uchiha-fangirls are made off. Arrogant bitches. You don't deserve him. You always scolded him. _I am_ the only one who ever cared for him. _I_ am the only one who sees him for what he is. Is it that why you are with him? Because you can't get the Uchiha you go to the next boy?"

Suddenly an uppercut threw her back. "How!" she exclaimed.

Sakura appeared next to her and threw her knee into the Hyūga's stomach.

"Who is the arrogant bitch here? You might care for him, but you never showed it. While I have realized who he is, I try to make it up to him. Naruto-kun isn't a toy we fight over. Whether I do deserve him or not is for him do decide not for you. Who gave you the right to say this anyway. And to answer your question: I have someone on my team who can fight without chakra. He taught me, he encouraged me to move on. He convinced me that real love doesn't depend on what others think. Teaching me that valuable lesson he truly saved me from losing the one I really love."

She looked up as she saw the lieutenant nodding. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out two small disks. They looked like shuriken. Throwing them Hinata spinned to deflect them. As she stopped, she saw the shuriken in front of her.

"You missed", she scoffed.

Sakura hit her back, throwing her down next to the disks.

"Give it a sec." Small holes were uncovered on the disks, as smoke came out. Running into the covered area Sakura made hand signs.

Seconds later when the smoke cleared both were facing each other. As Hinata tried to move, to prove her love that she was the better choice for him, Sakura hold up a finger as if she scolded a child. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Flexing the fingers of her other hand she revealed several ninja wires attached to the heiress.

Hayate nodded and stepped forward: "Winner: Sakura Haruno!"

Releasing the wires Sakura left for the stairs. As she went up, Naruto came towards her. Pulling her into a tight hug he whispered: "You should know. It doesn't matter to me what happened in the past. What matters is the here and now."

Smiling at the smaller blond's confession she pulled him closer to her body.

"I know. That's why I love you."

Naruto felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Here he stood, with the girl he loved, who held close contact to him. He could feel her assets pressing against his chin as his head rested in her cleavage. Smiling they went up joining their team.

In the meantime the third match was already coming to an end. Ino didn't stand a chance. Having neglected her training for too long, she didn't last long against Neji who trained everyday since his father died. Having evaded the Yamanaka's Mind switch jutsu he had attacked her defenseless body with "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" [Eight trigramms: 64 palms]

Before he could deliver the last deadly attack just as Ino's mind returned to her body, Asuma had jumped in.

"I see. The clan heiress gets a special treatment."

Asuma shook his head as he spit out his cigar.

"She gets the same treatment every fellow leaf ninja would get from me. Additionally she is my student so I owe this to her as her sensei."

Turning around the Hyūga prodigy left.

"May the next con..." Hayate never ended his call as both Kiba and Naruto jumped down.

Leaving the fighting ground as a sign to start, Kiba threw a soldier pill at his nin-dog Akamaru, who caught it mid air. Swallowing it his fur turned red. "Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu" "Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin" Kiba fell down on four limbs. His face looked feral. A second Kiba jumped onto his back. Akamaru had changed into his master's appearance. Jumping into the air they started to spin.

"Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Gatsūga" Drilling to the air they aimed for Naruto. The blond formed his infamous T-sign. Two shadow clones gabbed him and threw him over the attack. Upon landing he created three clones. Originally planned to flood the dojo with clones he remembered what the lieutenant told him. _Am army is powerful but it isn't always good to call upon thousands of warriors to fight. The basic unit is a single soldier. Two soldier are a fire team. They work together to spot an eliminate targets. Two fire-teams are a squad. Medical squads have an additional team of trained doctors. A platoon consists of at least two groups put together by several squads. Up to five platoons make a company. A battalion is the largest operating unit. It is set up by three companies._

_A regiment usually is an administrative unit to group units specialized in a certain field of combat._

_These regiments make an army. So sometimes it is better to have a small effective group that flooding everything. A whole army isn't good as close-quater-combat. Most police special forces who fight in CQC have squads, not platoons._

Having planned a strategy his clones knew what they had to do. Charging the two Kibas they outnumbered the Inuzuka two on one. "Inuzuka Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō"

But suddenly the clones dispersed and Naruto was sent flying. The two Inuzuka nins were replaced by a large two-headed dog.

Nearly shitting his pants Naruto just stared. _What the fuck?_

In the next second his instincts kicked in. Summoning a new squad of clones he charged with a new move: "Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi" Hitting the dog on the heads the real Naruto got behind it.

Combining Iruka's trademark "partial body expansion jutsu" in his hands instead on the head and Kakashi's Thousands years of death he hit the dog, sending it flying into the wall, effectively knocking both out.

"Winner by knock-out: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Whispers were traveling around the room. Nobody had expected the dead-last to beat the Inuzuka.

He collapsed. The drill attack had barely missed him so he had suffered slight, but many cuts. Sakura had come down and checked him. Although Hinata also came nearer she held her distance as the protective aura Sakura emitted nearly came visible.

Picking him up she carried him to the infirmary. Erik had followed them and prepared the medical kits. Being a trained field medic he had spent his spare time to graduate to a full fledged doctor. Although the cuts weren't deep, they could get infected, so he covered them in alcohol to clean them. Bandaging the injuries he left the lower part to Sakura. Explaining that he had to return in case his match was called he left them alone.

Sakura smiled as the lieutenant left them alone. Locking the door and turning towards Naruto, she deliberately let her dress open a bit in the breeze from the open window. Looking at the nearly naked blond she sat down next to him, her opened dress barely covering her breasts.

Naruto just regained consciousness and the first thing he saw was Sakura's well formed butt. Following the movement he saw her turning around in the breeze. He dress was opened in the front, revealing her perfect toned stomach and her cleavage. He breasts were half covered by the dress. Sitting down next to him his eyes moved up to her face. Her seductive smile made his blood pumping with lust and adrenaline. Wanting to rip her dress of Sakura turned and laid on him. Rubbing her hips against his crotch he felt his member springing to life.

Sakura giggled as she felt a hard stick poking her hips. Reaching down she took his head in both hands and kissed him. Both held the kiss before Naruto pulled back. Gasping for air he tried to process what happened. Sakura smiled at him. He lost himself in the green seas of her eyes. His hands moved to her ass. _Screw the law!_ Both thought simultaneously.

Just as she wanted to get rid of the flimsy piece of cloth some knocked on the door.

"Let us in. We need the operation-room to take care of Tenten."

Separating instantly Sakura fixed her dress and hair while Naruto got himself covered with a sheet.

Unlocking the door Sakura let the medical team in. Seeing Tenten beaten she concluded that the sand nin named Temari had won. Returning to the dojo she joined her remaining team as Sasuke's fight had already begun.

Sasuke had trouble following Lee. His Sharingan allowed him to see the moves but the curse mark was blocking his chakra. He already had been hit several times. Using the shadow leaf dance Lee had caught him and performed the primary the Mangekyō Sharingan had saved him as he tried to form Susanno. Instead of the mighty warrior a sphere had enclosed him.

_Better than nothing _he thought as he tried to get rid of the pain.

Seeing Lee charging him without his weights and five opened chakra gates he tried something new the lieutenant taught him. _Instead of facing your opponent dead on or blocking his attack. Try to use his force against him. You only need to redirect his attack. This course of action preserves your own power for your final attack._

Releasing his protection the thick wall dissapeared. Lee was surprised, but couldn't change his path in the air. In one motion Sasuke intercepted the incoming fist with his own, redirecting it into the statue. With a loud crash the green clad clone of his sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Lee came out yelling: "Your fire of youth is burning but mine while shine brighter than yours ever will!" Spotting Sakura without Naruto on the balcony he got on one knee facing her.

"SAKURA HARUNO, MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! I WILL DEFEAT HIM AND MARRY YOU!"

Sakura just looked coldly. On the other side Tenten face-palmed herself.

Turning to face Sasuke again he looked directly into his eyes.

"Tsukuyomi"

Lee cried out and fell on his knees.

[My girlfriend has an idea for a scene here. I will post it as a bonus when I come to the 2 years time-skip.]

The aftereffects of the genjutsu knocked the him out cold.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke tried to walk towards the stairs, but midway he collapsed. The curse mark began to expand over his body. It would have consumed him if Kakashi hadn't put a paper seal on him.

"Come with me. Jiraiya will seal it temporally until we find Lady Tsunade."

Leafs surrounded the two as they shunshinned out of the room.

Hayate called the next match. While Zaku jumped down, Erik took the stairs. He was now in "Ranger" mode. He had packed his whole equipment. He held his rifle loosely, but tensed.

"Begin!" As Zaku charged Erik lifted his G-36 and set a barrage of bullets loose.

Trying to deflect them with his wind Zaku found the bullets still flying towards him. He changed his tactics: Instead of deflecting them he just altered their paths.

Raising his fist for a strike he ran at the lieutenant.

Erik had just ejected the empty clip. Seeing the incoming attack he jumped to the side, rolling underneath the fist. Pulling his pistol he rolled into a kneeing position and fired. The rounds hit the holes in Zaku's arm effectively closing the ones facing the right side.

Reloading the weapon he switched to his rifle and inserted a full clip. Firing his rounds hit a log.

_Kawarimi!_

The spectators up on the balcony saw the lieutenant backing up to the wall.

Zaku reappeared and charged with a risen leg, attempting to hit his opponent's shoulder. Erik just pushed himself off the wall and dodged. Grabbing the leg he flipped the sound-nin over and put him into a headlock. Using his free arm to break the teens free arm he destroyed the left sound arm. Zaku released a high amount of wind which knocked Erik back. Using the surprise he charged him, hitting him in several places, even the man's junk.

But instead of collapsing of pain he hit back. Zaku felt his rib cage breaking under the force of the hit. Now each breath burned like hell. "How?"

"I am a soldier. My armor protects me." Reaching into two of his side pockets the officer threw two shuriken-like disks.

Zaku raised his good arm to protect his face. He cried in pain as they embedded themselves into his limb. Smiling at the weak attack he pointed his arm into the man's direction.

"Prepare to die!" Just as he directed his air through his arm it exploded. To be more precisely: the two disks on it exploded. Having both arms broken and one blown off he fell down, as Hayate stepped forward.

"Winner Erik Winston!"

Sheathing his weapons into their holsters Erik returned to his team.

In the meantime both Dosu and Gaara were in the dojo. Sweating Dosu analyzed the situation. He had to die but he won't go down without a fight. Charging the red-head his attack was stopped by a sand barrier. The sand slowly sucked his arm in as he realized that this wasn't a fight. It was a slaughter and his opponent was the butcher.

Gaara lifted his hand and the sand followed suit. Hovering at the same height of the balcony he closed his fist. Crushing Dosu to small bits the sand became soaked with blood.

"Winner: Gaara no Sabaku!" a visibly shaken Hayate stated. Behind him the screens started to spin names again to show the matches for the finals:

Finals:

Match A: Erik Winston vs. Neji Hyūga

Match B: Sakura Haruno vs. Shino Aburame

Match C: Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Sabaku

Match D: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku

Match E: Naruto Uzumaki vs. free pass

The hokage stepped forward and announced: "You have one month until the finals begin as the other kages, the lords and other representatives have to arrive. Use the time well to train."

Slowly the group dispersed.

Team seven was the only one to remain. Looking at them Hiruzen threw down a scroll.

* * *

So that's it for today folks.

I am not fully proud of this but I think it does the job.

For now I have a cooperation with my girlfriend:

I take care of the plot and the fighting while she is responsible for any scene

more explict and sexual than the scene I had written between Sakura and Naruto.

RSC-1995. read and review.


	8. Chase for Tsunade

_**Chase for Tsunade**_

Team seven got ready to move out. Kakashi stayed back with a few clones to make it seem as if they never left the village. Disguised as a team on protection detail they infiltrated the first town.

Sakura was tall enough to pull that stunt. She has developed greatly since the mission to Wave Country both mentally and physically. She was two heads taller than Naruto who was now the same height as Sasuke. Although they all were the same age Sakura looked more mature than them. She was the leader while Sasuke, Naruto and Erik were her team protecting Jiraiya, the famous writer.

Moving along the roads instead of jumping through the trees Naruto began to complain about it:

"Man Pervy-Sage. Why are we walking and can't take it to the trees?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Because it would be suspicious if the client is a ninja too and because the lieutenant wouldn't keep up with us thus blowing our cover."

Erik was marching behind them, reading Tsunade's file on his display. According to it she was a gambler and had a huge drinking problem. Of all the alcoholic drinks she only drank sake.

Creating her psychological profile he had limited the numbers of towns she could visit and extrapolate possible paths. Adding Jiraiya's information about her behavior he knew where she was heading.

"Lord Jiraiya. I have studied her file and I think she is moving towards the border to Iwagakure.

That's the only path where we have casinos, sake bars and known credit sharks."

Jiraiya nodded. His sources had reported him that Tsunade was sighted in a village in that direction.

Picking up their pace they got to the neighboring town within days.

The toad sennin had left them with the lieutenant. As the most experienced and highest ranking officer he left their training to him.

Erik was fortunate that Kakashi had gave him a scroll for this occasion.

Having it unsealed by the students they found several scrolls and chakra paper.

"This is chakra paper. You channel your chakra into it and it will react to it showing your affinity. The scrolls each contain a few techniques sorted by element.

All three took a card and channeled their chakra into it.

Naruto's paper was cut into two and one half got soaked.

Sasuke was surprised as his paper creased and burned.

Sakura was baffled as her paper splitted. One half got soaked and the other half crumbled into dirt.

Erik noted the different reactions in a scroll which he put back into his pouch.

"Good. Looks like Naruto has Wind and Water. If you have a Kekkei Genkai you can create ice. I'll contact Haku. She'll know about it.

Sasuke, you're primary affinity is lightning and fire is your secondary. If these scrolls aren't enough, try the archive. Your mother had written a whole book about her jutsus. It should be in there. Also I'm not sure what fire and lightning create, probably a fire storm? Your father was too proud to say that you inherited your mother's affinities and not his.

Sakura, you surprise me. Three elements usually include a Kekkei Tōta. I know that water and earth create wood. Kakashi knows one who can teach you that mix. Like Naruto you could learn ice manipulation. I would conclude that wind and earth create diamond but I'm not sure so better ask the hokage."

Just as he finished Jiraiya called them to move. Tsunade was chased by a group of mercenaries who were paid by credit sharks.

Moving along the next road the genin started to learn the elemental bunshin since these could learn and the knowledge would be transferred back to the user. Naruto had already some of his shadow clone working on it so it was a piece of cake for him. Luckily for him, the scrolls he carried multiplied with him so he didn't have to worry about anyone stealing it. After a few hours Sasuke and Sakura managed a few clones. Their task was to read and if they were about to expel, create new clones to continue the learning process.

Reaching their destination Jiraiya sent Erik to the roofs. His sniping abilities were more useful from up there.

Flanked by team seven he entered the bar. The busty blonde slug sannin was easily found. Her apprentice Shizune and her pet pig Tonton were sitting next to her. Sitting down across from her he pulled the bottle out of her hands.

"Wh-what do-do you want?"

"Sarutobi-sensei wants us back. Both to name his successor and to protect the leaf."

Tsunade giggled. "The old geezer wants us back? Why name us? It's easy to be hokage: let yourself be named and die shortly after that."

That was the last drop in the full barrel for Naruto. He jumped onto the table and pointed accusingly at her. "Never say anything bad about them! They all sacrificed themselves for the village they swore to protect. You did so too!"

Sakura picked him up by his jumpsuit and set him down next to her.

"Tsunade-sama. We need you. Orochimaru has placed his curse mark on one of us and he needs your help."

Sasuke pulled down his collar to show the hated seal.

"The last Uchiha. I have seen your clan planning a coup d'état. Why should I help you?"

Sasuke massaged his temple. _Why does everybody treat me like I was the same asshole like my clan. Oh, I WAS an arrogant asshole before I joined team seven._

"I swore to protect my team. They are more important than my revenge. I don't want to kill Itachi anymore. I want to get him back. He doesn't deserve the life of a missing nin if all he did was to save the village."

Jiraiya leaned nearer to his friend's ear and whispered: "The loud-mouth gaki's name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember your promise!"

Tsunade looked down. She remembered the promise she gave the red Habanero. She and Jiraiya had a duty to do.

Suddenly Jiraiya and team seven put their hands to their ear-pieces as Erik warned them:

"I have multiple tangos closing in. They are blocking the main entrance. I don't know how safe the back door is. Someone is jamming my sensors."

The toad sannin was quick to issue orders: "Lieutenant, draw their attention and take out as much as possible. Team seven, back him up. Tsunade, Shizune, come with me."

"Copy that!" was the single reply before shouts of pain were heard outside. The lieutenant was doing a great job at concealing himself in the dark.

Erik fired single shots to save ammo. The night-vision and the silencer were helping him to pick out targets without revealing his position.

As team seven burst through the main doors he turned on his back and reached for a drum magazine. Injecting the large supply of ammunition he jumped across onto the bar's roof and started to spray the bullets into the enemy.

Team seven was defending the entrance as cartridges began to fall onto them. Looking up they spotted their liaison officer crouching on the roof and shooting.

The ninja had no problems beating the mercs. Most of them were regular bandits who didn't know their opponents would be ninjas.

Some turned on the spot and tried to escape. Letting them go Erik joined them and reloaded his weapon.

"Where is the package?"

Running through the bar to the opposite side they saw Tsunade pulled into a vehicle. The doors were closed and the convoy sped away.

Sasuke threw his kunai into the ground.

"Damn it. They got away!"

Erik was already on his radio as he requested back up: "Exfil, this is Cobra 1-1. We've lost the package. I repeat: We've lost the package. Requesting back up. We need a transport."

"Cobra 1-1 this is Independence, A Pave Low is on route to you. ETA two minutes max, call-sign Romeo 2-6."

Just as the operator finished the black helicopter appeared over the trees. Not waiting for it to touch down they ran to the lowered ramp and jumped on board.

Rising into the air the helicopter followed the overall direction the convoy went.

Tsunade was waking up. She was restrained with seals and could see her guards drooling on her. Across her Jiraiya and Shizune were stripped to their underwear like her and Tonton was sitting in a cage. Looking around she noticed the guards wearing gray uniform and they had skulls with lightning in the eye sockets as a sign.

Out of a slit she could see two more trucks flanking the one she was in. Suddenly two yellow line came out of the sky, shredding the trucks escorting them. A tornado got nearer and a loud roar was heard. The wind washed over them. Dirt flew around. Several rounds pierced the front thus killing the driver and his gunner. A small cylinder flew through the shattered glass and flooded the interior with a bright flash.

Team seven stood at the back doors while Erik took out the driver and his companion. Throwing a flashbang through the shattered windshield he gave them a thumbs up.

Just as the flash began they opened the door and rushed in. Freeing Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade they dragged them out. Erik stood at the door and shot the guards who tried to fire. The leading Shepard-man hissed. His shoulder guard had him ranked Hauptmann [Captain].

"Schweinepriester!" [Judas priest] Erik just placed a round into his head. "Gesundheit." [Same line as "bless you". Used in this case as a comeback to Judas priest.]

Turning around he waved for the helicopter to land. Dragging the flashed sannin and the apprentice into it they started for the next town.

On board they received a few blankets to cover themselves.

The pilot called Erik: "Sir, We're bingo on fuel. We'll have to land on the LCS."

Erik nodded and got back to the ninja.

"We have to refuel. It'll take us a few more hours to get back. We will arrive when the finals begin so use the time wisely." With that he sat down on a seat.

The ninja looked at him. _How can he __relax__ with this noise?_ All of them thought.

Tsunade decided to look at Sasuke's curse mark.

Sensing her missing teammate's chakra she got Jiraiya at her side and Shizune across from her.

While the sannin pushed in their chakra to overload the seal Shizune stabilized him.

The crew of the USS Independence was trying to clear the landing pad. The main turret was turned to provide more space and the ship increased its speed so the stabilizer could hold the deck stable.

Skipper, the pilot was trying to match his speed with the ship. He had to keep in mind that as soon as he was behind the top body of the ship, he wouldn't have to deal with winds.

Slowly maneuvering the Pave Low in he pushed it down as soon as he didn't see the deck anymore.

The gear crashed onto the deck but the hydraulics eased the force. The ramp was lowered as medical teams rushed in to get them out. Taking Sasuke, Shizune and the sannin, remaining team seven was left to follow Erik out onto the deck. Standing at the deck rail he pointed outwards.

"Show me the water jutsus you've learned so far.

Beginning with the basic water clone over several water walls and attacks they performed the strongest one: the water dragon.

Two water dragons appeared on the side of the ship, shocking the bridge staff before falling down again.

Leading them onto the highest deck they stood facing the front.

"Now show me your wind jutsus."

Both fired a wind bullet which would even have made Asuma having a run for his money.

Also they were able to reenforce their weapons with wind chakra."

Erik smiled. _So Kakashi was right. They are the next sannin. Clones really cut the time needed for perfection._

In the meantime the 13th platoon had arrived in Konoha.

The infantry were patrolling in full gear. The tanks and APCs were parked at the entrance on the bunkers.

Kelly, the platoon sergeant responsible for the vehicles, was explaining the hokage everything useful about the armored vehicles at their disposal.

"The Leopard 2A7+ tanks are modified for urban combat. The 120mm-main cannon is capable of taking down an entire building.

The Styker Armored Vehicle is an armored personnel carrier. It can transport up to nine fully armed soldiers. The versions here are equipped with a laser targeting system for precise fire support and Cal.50 machine guns."

Shikaku already thinking about how to use this weapon to their advantage in the upcoming invasion while she explained him all the other details of the USS Independence. Discovered invaders have either been silently arrested, assassinated or at least tagged with a special marker.

On board the USS Independence team seven got ready as the ship got close to the coast. Stopping within a bay they got the Pave Low ready for departure.

Loading in their equipment the marines also brought extra ammo for the miniguns. Filling the rest with the ammo boxes team seven, the sannin and Erik had barely enough space in the back and had to hug closely together.

Naruto and Sakura actually enjoyed it as the vibration of the flying fuselage continued in their bodies, thus rubbing them together. Jiraiya and Tsunade had a similar experience where the slug sannin also noticed Jiraiya's look. It wasn't the usual leaching look but one full of love.

The third hokage was sitting in the arena. On his right was the kazekage both of them were flanked by two ANBUs of their respective country. The woman leading Task Force Cobra was on his left. Four fully armed soldiers protecting her. They carried riot shields and had sub-machine guns on their hips. Two of the BloodSquad were standing right behind her with a sand colored wolf at the feet of the brunette carrying katanas. The second woman had a longbow on her back and a dagger in her belt.

The woman in the seat was only known as "The chief" The old hokage noticed that the soldiers had no real names but only code-names like in ANBU.

Looking at the four soldiers he read their name tags: Truck, Frost, Sandman and Grinch.

[For their clothing style: look at Metal-Team in MW3]

The chief looked at her watch. The lieutenant had told her that they ran into a little problem and were refueling on board the USS Independence.

She looked around in the stadium. Several sniper teams were ready on the rooftop of the arena. The tanks were protecting the bunkers and all personnel carriers were ready to transport the civilians to the green zone.

The academy children were brought to the bunkers on a field trip and all the other civilians were at the stadium to watch the finals.

The APCs were parked at all the entrances to get them away. The helicopters were fueled and on stand-by.

Several soldiers were patrolling the ranks of the visitor. Additionally several agents were undercover to counteract any disguised enemy.

Most of the soldiers were armed with close-quarter-combat weapons such as shotguns, sub-machine guns, riot shields and pistols. The ones on the roof were equipped with sniper rifles and light machine guns.

All military personnel was tensed because of the upcoming invasion.

* * *

So this is how they got tsunade back.

Next up: The finals. (Shouldn't be too lang since i don't have to make them up from the scratch)


	9. The Finals

_Match A: Erik Winston vs. Neji Hyūga_

_Match B: Sakura Haruno vs. Shino Aburame_

_Match C: Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Sabaku_

_Match D: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku_

_Match E: Naruto Uzumaki vs. free pass_

* * *

_**The Finals**_

The hokage, the kazekage and all the other occupants of the arena waited impatiently. The matches were about to start and four participants were missing. Deciding to postpone team seven's fights he had called Hayate to call Match C first.

Hayate came into the booth to call both Shikamaru and Temari. Baki, Temari's sensei wore a mask of shock as he recognized the jonin.

_Flashback_

Hayate was on his way back from consulting with Ibiki. It has been two weeks since the preliminaries and the finals were two weeks away. The Interrogators from BloodSquad had found out that Orochimaru had planned to attack the Leaf on the day of the finals. But the one they interrogated didn't know who the allies were, so the leaf were on high alert. Also the infantry of the 13th platoon had arrived and were undercover to prepare the arrival of their boss.

Walking down the streets towards his home he noticed two figures in an alley. One was a member of the sand. As he listened from his hiding spot his eyes widened.

Rock Lee was on the way home from another training session with his team. He had trained hard to overcome his loss against Sasuke. He still didn't come over what had happened in the genjutsu. It had taken him several days to realize that none of that was real. As he jumped over the roofs towards his apartment he noticed a fight on a nearby roof. Someone was attacking the proctor of the preliminaries! Following the call of duty in his heart he interfered.

Hayate thought that he was done for as the man he identified as Baki prepared a jutsu to kill him. Suddenly a green flash crashed into the sand-nin, throwing off his aim. The wind sword missed Hayate who quickly threw a smoke bomb.

Escaping with the green-clad ninja he explained him the situation. Jumping through an alley he prepared a jutsu.

Baki stepped into the alley, kunai drawn and ready for any attacks. He detected two bodies lying on the ground. Scoffing he recognized the corpses. The two must have fallen down and broken their necks. _Leaf-Scum, _he thought.

Jumping onto the roofs he made his way back to brief his team.

_Flashback end_

Shikamaru had a hard time dodging Temari's air jutsus and her fan.

"Ninpō: Kamaitachi no Jutsu" The wind flew towards Shikamaru who evaded it by jumping behind a rock. Sitting there he continued thinking to beat Temari. Smiling he sent his shadow around the rock.

Temari noticed the small black thing moving towards her. Jumping back she was shocked as it continued to follow her. Upon landing she feared being touched by it, but it stopped. Laughing she put her fan into the ground and marked the maximum distance to the lazy bun's jutsu.

Suddenly her fan was pierced by several shuriken. A kunai sliced through it as Shikamaru surprised her with a direct charge.

She was even more surprised as he crouched down with the trademark hang sign for shadow possession techniques but his shadow remained in its place or so she thought. She felt hands on her body and saw shadows everywhere, restraining her.

"Ninpō: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu" But just as the shadow hands could chock her, they dissipated into nothing. Shikamaru stood up and lifted his arm.

"I forfeit. My chakra is depleted so I couldn't even continue, even if I'd like to."

Temari looked betrayed. He practically had her restrained. Hayate, who was about to announce Shikamaru the winner nodded. "Winner by forfeit: Temari no Sabaku!"

The next match was about to be considered in Shino's favor as Sakura wasn't there, but then a large helicopter hovered above the arena. Team seven flipped out, well all except Erik who used the rope to land save.

Sakura remained on the battlefield as the others went into the booth. Neji scoffed as he saw the lieutenant. _So fate has decided to make my life hard again._

Outside on the battlefield Sakura escaped Shino's bugs by using a water jutsu: "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" The large wave caught the bugs off guard. Their wings soaked they were rendered useless.

Shino tried something new as he directed a more aggressive bug to hit Sakura. But strangely the target puffed away. Shino was surprised as his bugs didn't detect anything. Just as he started to look around himself he was hit by a fist in his face. The punch was strong enough to sent him flying before his bugs caught him. With a flick of his fingers his bugs laid upon Sakura and begun sucking her chakra.

"You have lost Haruno-san. Forfeit so it's over now."

But Sakura didn't answer. Suddenly his bugs started to die as poisonous chakra entered their bodies.

The black chakra became visible and enveloped Sakura in a cloak. Suddenly she flashed away from his view and appeared on his side. A look in her face mad Shino timber. He was someone who didn't show any emotions but the scary face was enough to make him shit his pants. Her canines were elongated and her eyes were blood red and slitted. She landed a kick which nearly broke his ribs if it hadn't been for his bugs but now the corpses of his smashed bugs covered his side. Throwing up his arms in defeat he tried to save his remaining hive: "I give up! I forfeit!"

Calming down the black chakra receded as Sakura calmed down.

"Winner by forfeit: Sakura Haruno!"

Going back into the booth she passed Erik who went out to fight Neji. Jumping into her boyfriend's arms she pressed Naruto against her chest. "Congrats, I knew you would beat him!", he muffled from between her breast. Sasuke smiled and gave her a thumbs up before pulling Naruto out of her embrace. Sitting down with Naruto in her lap she noticed him passed out with blood from his nose.

_Little pervert_, she giggled. Patting his cheek she woke him up.

Erik stood still. He had to save ammo, so he would have to resort to hand to hand combat. The only problem was that his opponent was a Hyūga, the prodigy of the clan using the gentle fist style.

He ejected his knuckle-plate-knives and charged the combat-defibrillator.

Neji didn't wait for the lieutenant charging his systems. Attacking with his gentle fist he tried to close all tenketsu points for a quick win: " Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"

Surprisingly the lieutenant wasn't impressed as he jumped back, spinning around and landing a reverse kick against his head. Using his momentum to throw his combat knife he embedded it into Neji's arm. "Kaiten!" Throwing the lieutenant away he tired another technique: "Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō" Again he hit the officer, who fell to his knees. But before anyone could claim Neji's win he disappeared from everyone's sight.

Neji smiled. "Byakugan!" The viens around his eyes go thicker as more blood and chakra was pumped into them to maintain the bloodline limit.

Seeing a chakra system, he attacked it.

Erik smiled. So the holographic decoy could indeed fool a Hyūga. As long as the chakra coil system was right. He had moved the decoy drone to several places to find the Byakugan's blind spot.

Finding it it was ironic: The blind spot was exactly behind Neji. Sneaking up to the prodigy Erik pulled a nine-banger. Rolling it towards Neji, said teen noticed something bumping against his foot. Looking down he saw a small cylinder which suddenly exploded in a bright white light and deafening sharp sound.

He felt himself being pulled downwards and hit the floor. His arms were pulled back and metal rings closed around his wrists.

Hayate blinked a few times to get the stars away from his sights. As soon as his vision cleared with the others, he saw something impossible. Erik was sitting on Neji's back. The Hyūga's hands were cuffed and he couldn't move. Standing up Erik looked at the struggling teen.

"Where do you want to go? You lost."

"Not possible! Fate has declared me the winner. No way a loser like you can beat me!"

Erik sighed. Why did he always got the arrogant ones?

"I am a soldier. I am trained to continue fighting while being injured or tired. My team relies on me so I cannot just give up. You rely too much on your exceptional abilities. You are not flexible. Adapt to your opponent and beat him. Analyze and execute with extreme caution."

Passing Hayate on his way to the booth he nodded.

"Winner: Erik Winston!"

Sasuke and Gaara were called.

Sasuke watched his enemy. _So this is the look of using hate to fuel your goal._ In the past days he had noticed every sand ninja avoiding or glaring at Gaara. Looking up he saw Kakashi nodding.

Massaging his neck where the curse mark was he remembered how Tsunade had removed it.

_Flashback_

Sasuke lied down on the ground of the helicopter. The pilot had told them that they still had a few hours to fly. Tsunade had decided to remove the curse mark now instead of doing it after the finals.

The process wasn't complicated. She and Jiraiya had to thrust their chakra in to overload the curse seal before she could use her medical jutsus.

The removal itself was painful but Sasuke made it through. He would have used painkillers but they explained that first he needed to be conscious to direct the chakra to the curse mark and he must want it to disappear, second he would be wasted and in no fighting condition until the painkiller completely wore off. In estimated two days.

_Flashback out._

Pulling his shuriken he threw them before making hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" The gigantic fire ball flew right behind the metal. Gaara's sand blocked them as them were stuck in it but the fire ball heated them up, making it nearly unbearable for the teen. Throwing his own sand shuriken he forced Sasuke to dodge them.

The Uchiha jumped up and stuck to the wall with his chakra. Looking below him he saw the sand ninja forming a protective cocoon. He charged his chidori and added Amaterasu into the jutsu.

Pushing the chakra from his feet he ran down the wall, picking up speed before he jumped and free fell towards the sand ball.

Incredibly he managed to pierce the protective barrier.

Gaara was surprised in the dark. He felt blood but it wasn't the same he smelled from his prey. _What? __Blood? My blood?__H__ow am I injured? I must prove my worth by killing this one! _

Ino looked at her boyfriend. It has been a while since she really saw him since he was training with Kakashi all the time.

Suddenly she noticed petals in the air. _A sleeping jutsu!_ Quickly she put her hands together and released the genjutsu: "KAI!" Around her, several of the remaining Konoha eleven and the leaf ninja followed.

The soldiers of the 13th platoon weren't affected. It was something genetic Erik had explained her. They were from another world where chakra is not known nor it can be used. Around her the undercover agents silently took out most of the disguised enemies. The snipers on the roof concentrated in the invading ninja on the outside.

Small medic teams evacuated the civilians. Everything was precise: Civiees into the transport, transport leaves, new one arrives. The process repeated itself for several times but then the arena was only filled with military.

Sarutobi barely noticed as the barrier erected. Looking to his right he saw the kazekage pulling off his face, revealing Orochimaru. The chief just stood there as her guards surrounded the two of them.

Metal-Team had drawn their firearms and were holding their metal riot shields.

Down on the battlefield the sand team tried to get into the city to unleash Shukaku. Suddenly Baki was opposed by a green-clad ninja.

"So here you are. Since I saw that jonin I began to wonder where you would be."

Lee just stared at him before he took his arm and leg warmer off. Throwing them to the sides they left craters in the ground. Charging the sand jonin he propelled both of them into the woods.

The sand team resumed running but didn't make it far before Kankuro was punched and flew out of sight.

"You're fight is with me!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped following his target.

Only Temari and Gaara were left as she pulled him.

Suddenly she was stooped as two figures intercepted Gaara and kicked him away before following his path. Slowly she was forced to turn. Across her was the lazy bum Shikamaru.

"So how will you fight me? I know that you are out of chakra." she smirked.

"Troublesome woman. Look beneath the underneath. I was faking. We knew of your betrayal and the alliance with the sound. Give it up. Even if you unleash Shukaku, you won't kill anybody but your own forces."

Temari was confused. "But we will certainly kill your people."

Shikamaru just smiled and looked up, thus forcing Temari to follow suit. Helicopters were flying from the arena to the Hokage Monument.

"We are already evacuating. The only kills you could get are our ninja and they are interlocked in fights with your forces. So at least we'll take the most of you with us."

He moved closer. Through his shadow jutsu Temari did the same.

He pulled out a set of chakra seals and restrains from his pouch where she just pulled a picture of her with her siblings, taken before her mother died.

Getting nearer the impossible happened: Shikamaru tripped as well as Temari. Meeting each other their lips touched.

The touch sent unwanted emotions through both of them. First surprise, than anger which was quickly replaced by pleasure as they explored each others mouth. Shikamaru had released his technique with the surprise but neither cared as Temari pulled him closer, rubbing her chest against his. The lazy Nara didn't know what happened but he found his hands at her butt but neither was offended as they enjoyed the contact.

Erik had retreated to the purple barrier. While as a liaison officer he was part of the leaf ninja corps, his loyalty lies with Task Force Cobra, so as the commanding officer of the 13th platoon he had to check on his chief in command.

Seeing her sitting relaxed as her guards and the BloodSquad fought the restructured hokage along with the third hokage it was surprising that they hadn't suffered any losses.

The chief noticed Erik on the other side of the purple wall and issued orders:

"Lieutenant! Secure the arena and provide long-rang support. Then assist team seven in their mission, you are their teammate after all!"

Erik didn't bother to ask her how she knew things. It seemed just natural to her.

Turning around he switched to the open frequency:

"Group Blue, maintain sniping support and provide cover fire! Group Red, move into the buildings! I want a yellow zone around the arena! Group Green, move out to the walls! Assist any friendly you see! Armored division, concentrate fire on the snakes at the wall!

To all units: Rules of Engagement are fire at will! No prisoners unless a leaf ninja states otherwise! Pursue with extreme prejudice!"

He turned and ran into the direction he saw demons that have been unleashed. He could see a gigantic raccoon, a red fox and a black bat.

He passed Lee who was toying with Baki as the bowl-head ran around his opponent and used his signature move: Primary Lotus. After that he released the weights on his midsection and put them together into a staff. Hitting the jonin he swiped him off his feet before binding him with the heavy chain he made off the staff. [It's the staff Lee uses in the Moon Kingdom to fight the fat ninja in the movie with the main antagonist ninja can turn people into stone]

Running around this battle he passed Sasuke who was burning Kankuro's puppet into ash. Having rendering the puppet master defenseless he knocked him out cold. Nodding to the Uchiha Erik sent him back to the arena where the boy's skill would be needed.

Skipping over a fallen tree he saw Shikamaru and Temari making out.

Smiling at the sight he rushed past them. Both of them looked up shocked but resumed their make-out session. _ Love is stronger than any order._

He climbed up a tree close enough to use his equipment, but still far enough to be safe. Establishing a connection to the USS Independence he requested a fire mission as he read the coordinates from his display:

"USS Independence, this is Cobra 1-1. I need a firing solution. Coordinates relative to my position: Alpha-Charlie-One-Three-Zero to Foxtrot two-two. Elevation: Echo-Four-One-Nine."

* * *

Well this was one of a hell to write.

Any one notice the secret code hidden in the last request?

Up next: The fight of demons. Who will be victorious and who will survive?


	10. The demon triangle

The next one. This is a rather short one. Don't know how good this is.

* * *

_**The Demon Triangle**_

Erik tried to keep the sand demon in his sights. He hoped that the main artillery could fire precise enough to avoid friendly fire.

The awaited call came: "Coordinates received. Fire three explosive rounds, now!"

In the distance three explosions were heard as the main turret fired its three barrels.

Estimating the remaining seconds until impact Erik jumped down and tried to close the distance between him and Shukaku.

Apparently neither Naruto nor Sakura were conscious as their demons had taken them over.

Kurama used her tails to deflect any attacks while Alucard's wings would unleash powerful winds.

The lieutenant barely avoided the gigantic paws and the wind from the bat's wings nearly threw him back.

He managed to reach the raccoon's feet but know he had to get up somehow.

Deploying his ascension cable the grappling hook hit at the same time as the explosive shells. Throwing the sand demon back the officer lost his hold on the cable and fell down.

His fall was interrupted as Kurama dove and caught him with her snout.

"**Careful, human. Scaling a demon isn't the brightest idea."**

"We have to stop him. I can see his host sticking out on the top feigning to be asleep.

Realization hit the two demons. Alucard faced him.

"**Try to wake him up. Neither of our host can do it."**

Erik accessed his radio again.

"USS Independence, requesting precise sniping. Mk110 anti-armor-shell directly on top."

A few kilometers away the trimaran started to turn. The single turret in the front already aimed at the requested target but couldn't fire since the command bridge was still in the way.

The Ranger got his secondary ascension cable ready. This time he had to hold on so he attached it to his belt. In the distance he could hear the shell closing in. He began to run along the vixen's snout. Just as he reached her nose she flipped her head up to boost him as he flew across the gap between the fighting demons.

As his descend began he fired his cable. Sticking it onto the skin next to Gaara he pulled himself up.

Climbing up he had to jump to the side to avoid the incoming sand. Now he was glad that Jiraiya gave him the chakra seals. Sucking it up the sand fell down useless when it touched him.

Suddenly the wall opened as Shukaku tried to swallow him.

Sticking close to his death Erik had to make a quick decision. Accessing his backback he ditched the whole explosive compartment but not without setting a timer.

Exactly with the explosion the fox and the bat hit the raccoon. Using the momentum he pulled and flew up towards Gaara.

"Wake up!" He shouted into the teen's ear. When he got no reaction he pulled out a small whistle.

Gaara was pulled out of his slumber by a shrill sound. Awakening he blinked to see the gray-clad man from the exams.

"What, what happened?"

"**Nooooooooo, I was so close!"**

In a swirl the sand was sucked back into the boy causing both to fall down. While Gaara hit the ground the soldier glided down with his parachute.

Landing down he noticed the two demons collapsing and revealing the blond and the pinkette lying on the ground unconscious. Gaara looked at them. _How did they beat me? I must prove my worth..._

Raising his hand he tried to send his sand to kill them but an armored boot came down and nearly crushed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Looking up he saw the soldier who woke him up. The muzzle of his rifle was pressed against his head.

"Cease all hostility and I will release you."

Slowly Gaara put his hand down. Turning his glaze back to the teens he wondered. _What is this power?_

The liaison officer seemed to have read his mind as he sat down next to him.

"That's the power of love. They both want to protect their most precious person. They risk their lives, not because they want to prove their worth. In real love you don't need to prove anything but that you really love the other with all your heart. Even with all the shunning, glaring and hate the villagers show him he will still protect them to prove them wrong. That is the best way to prove your worth." He looked directly into the boys eyes. Gaara cold see the traces of battles, experience and wisdom in the brown eyes.

"Where's the point in killing everyone to prove your worth if there won't be anyone left to admit it?"

Erik lifted an arm to shield his face as a MedEvac helicopter landed. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune came out running. Picking up the three teens they took off towards the field hospital set up on top of the hokage monument.

Hiruzen had a hard time fighting Orochimaru. To his luck BloodSquad could handle the restructured hokage brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Metal-Team was protecting his flanks as the wolf protected the chief. The riot shields the Delta Force squad carried was a great asset in this battle.

Orochimaru was trying his stronger jutsus on them. Nothing had gotten through them so far. His arm wasn't fully healed. Whatever the lieutenant did to him, it didn't heal as fast as he would like. Even Kabuto didn't knew what it was.

But even they were just humans. Spotting a hole in their defenses he summoned his sword Kusanagi.

Frost was busy fending off a snake as something brushed against his back. Shooting the snake he looked back. Grinch was surprised as well as they both saw the snake from their opponents mouth connecting him with the sword sticking out of the hokage's body. Pulling back, Metal-Team put their shields together and unleashed a bullet storm.

Orochimaru defected the attack with his snake summons which protected him. Suddenly metal shields crashed against him. Metal-Team moved to close combat as BloodSquad began to provide first aid.

Seeing his teacher going down Orochimaru sounded the retreat. Everywhere the sound forces were pulling out of the fights, leaving their former allies and enemies stunned. Only the soldiers of the 13th platoon kept moving and pursuing them, knowing that each sound ninja killed now there would be less problems in the future. The left behind sand-nin surrendered to the leaf who took them into custody.

Metal-Team kept shooting at the retreating sound four but their bullets missed.

Some shells from the tanks that would have hit were destroyed in the air by Orochimaru's personal guards.

Sandman threw his gun on the floor. "Damn it!"

Grinch had switched to his sniper rifle but the retreating figures were already out of weapons range.

A few days later a council meeting was in order as Tsunade was named successor of the comatose third hokage. Accepting the position she ordered all ninja available to take missions to get the money for repairs. The damages had been much lesser than feared. Mostly due to the 13th platoon and their courage. Many soldiers had been wounded protecting fellow allies but thanks to their armor plating they would survive. Most of the platoon had already been withdrawn for proper treatment in their world. Only Metal-Team remained as the Chief was still there to discuss further points concerning help as well as the armored division.

Tsunade decided to make the promotions public as the villagers needed signs of security and reassurance especially after the invasion and having seen three demons fighting next to their home. Many feared a repeat of the tenth October twelve years ago.

Even the council members were unsure. While the shinobi side was grateful of the happenings the civilian side consisted of stuck up assholes who couldn't differentiate between a seal and a weapon.

Tsunade signed. Looking at the list of people nominated for promotion three stood out: Team seven. They had fought the sand team of the sand's jinchuriki.

She looked at the files again: Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi's host, Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal shinobi of the fallen clan, and last but not least Sakura Haruno. Her clan was a secret even to her. The files dealing with them had disappeared during the Revolution in Crescent Moon Country.

Having visited them in hospital both Naruto and Sakura couldn't remember what happened after they attacked Gaara. After speaking with the lieutenant, the only person conscious she could trust, she decided not to look deeper into the matter as the demons seemed to have taken control and the seals broke temporarily. Strangely Jiraiya didn't find any hints or traces that the seals have broken. Neither of the two knew of the other. Sakura didn't even know about herself. The best conclusion she could draw now was that both demons masked their hosts memory.

Turning her attention back to the meeting she was fed up as a civilian councilor demanded the demons' execution. But the civilians were playing a loosing game as the shinobi councilors were sure of their ninja's abilities.

Even Danzo the old warhawk was agreeing with the hokage which was a surprise.

_He probaly wants to mold them into mindless weapons and conquer the world._

Surprisingly it was the Chief who shut up the civilians as she threaded to withdraw any kind of support and trade agreement if the teens weren't promoted because of the council.

That was enough to make the civilians think twice. Since Konokagakure had a trade agreement with the United States their profit had grown immensely. Although both nations used different currency the trade of goods was flourishing.

The whole village had gathered in front of the hokage building. The civilians were all poisoned to see the breed of the demon die along with his whore. The ninja had already formed a protective perimeter on the balcony and the surrounding rooftops. The elite jonin stood along the aisle when the fifth hokage showed herself to the people.

Walking down she noticed the black helicopter in the distance as the Chief and her guards had already left. At the end she recognized Kakashi. _He still wears the same mask._

On the opposite side she saw Asuma. _Great! Another smoking Sarutobi._

Facing her new village she announced: "From now on I will take my sensei's place as Hokage. As he and my predecessors already did, I too will protect this place. But I won't do it alone. The Konoha Ninja Corps will protect you all. No matter how high the risk, how low the hope. We will fight to see another day!

I swear on my sensei's grave and by my honor as the Senju Matriarch that I, Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the first hokage Hashirama Senju, will serve this village as the Godaime hokage.

We were attacked but we fought back. We defended Konoha and live to celebrate. Several ninja and allied soldiers have showed great courage in the face of an enemy we considered an ally. So many have shown their courage but I cannot honor all of them. But it is an honor for me to present the few who stand out of the crowd. The real heroes behind this.

I present to you..."

"... Shikamaru Nara!" The lazy ninja stepped forward. Thinking about how troublesome the new vest would be as he faced the cheering crowd.

"... Rock Lee!" The green mini-beast of Konoha jumped in front of her showing off his nice-guy-pose giving a thumbs-up "THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"... Sasuke Uchiha!" The last Uchiha stood there uncomfortably. The fan-girls were all screaming for him to give them a child. He wasn't used to be in public attention. Even he and Ino had to keep their relation secret as he still had his fan-girls chasing him.

"...Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston, on behalf of our allies: The 13th platoon!" Erik put his visor up as he took in the cheering crowd. As an Army Ranger he usually stayed out of sight but he knew the civilians needed this reassurance.

"...Sakura Haruno!" First people who knew how close she was to Naruto began to boo: "Demon Whore! Slut!"

Ignoring the shouts the Haruno stepped forward. She spotted her parents in the crowd who looked like they were about to kill her. _Damn it! That will be a long talk this night._

"...Naruto Uzumaki!" Being used to the civilians' glare and displays of hate he was nevertheless happy as he saw the recognition in the shinobis' eyes. Even Ebisu was nodding towards him with a smile.

Ignoring the majority of the shouting villagers Tsunade poured more chakra into her throat to make her voice more powerful.

"These warriors have shown their courage, their worth during the invasion. Each of them prevented the enemies advantage."

Turning towards the line of teenagers she reached for the chunin vests Shizune was carrying.

"Shikamaru. For displaying great strategies planned within seconds and convincing an enemy to stop their advance [Cough, Chough, Stop an advance ;) More like taking advantage] I promote you into the rank of chunin.

Rock Lee. For your courage while facing an unknown enemy jonin I promote you into the rank of chunin.

Sasuke Uchiha. For acting beyond the duty asked from a fellow ninja and rescuing your fellow comrades under the risk of loosing your life multiple times I raise you into the ranks of chunin.

Sakura Haruno. For risking your life protecting the village against a fully manifested Demon I promote you into the rank of chunin.

Naruto Uzumaki. For the display of great courage and determination to protect the village beyond logic and despite what it has done to you I make you chunin.

Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. For the display of courage and helping the leaf beyond the agreements I name you honorary chunin."

The remaining platoon stood at the railing.

"WE ARE LEGION FOR WE ARE MANY! WE DO NOT FORGET! WE DO NOT FORGIVE! SUA SPONTE! WE KILL BECAUSE WE HAVE TO! RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!"

Pausing for a second they yelled with the whole Leaf Ninja Corps: "OORAH!"

* * *

Now it will take a while. The next chapter will be off the scratch so I'll need longer to check it.

In difference to the others I won't have an already existing story for guidance.


	11. Sasuke's Abduction

**To the anonymous reviewer named Legion: This chapter should answer a few of your questions**

**The problem of the missing written chunin exam had been fixed. **

**Thanks to all who have read this far.**

* * *

**Sasuke's abduction**

Together with the hokage the teens withdrew into her office. The remaining soldiers of the 13th Platoon left and also the Chief was leaving with Metal-Team.

Shikamaru stood in a corner, being hugged by his mom as he was the youngest Nara in history to make chunin. Naruto and Sasuke, both without family stood in the background as they watched their female teammate meeting her parents. Neither of them had seen the Harunos before. Naruto could see that Sakura got her hair from her mother, but her eyes from her father. While her assets were bigger than her mom's her body looked like her father's: slim, but muscular.

_Am I growing into a pervert?_

Mr. Haruno looked up and Naruto felt pierced by the man's glare.

"So you are my daughter's fo.. friend?"

"I am, Sir."

Mrs Haruno also looked up. The temperature in the room seemed to fall. It reminded of what happened when Konohamaru teased Sakura. _Is it a family trait?_

"I'd like to invite team seven over to dinner tonight. That includes you, Lieutenant."

Erik smiled: "I'm sorry but I fear, I have to decline your wonderful invitation. My Squad has its anniversary today and as its my first, I don't want to miss that."

Mr. Haruno nodded understandingly.

"Well, consider them invited."

His undertone was nearly threading.

"Okay. I'll tell them. See you later, Guys!" Turning around the liaison officer left the office to look for his squad.

Later that evening they stood at the front door of the Haruno household. It was practically a mansion. Naruto switched from his orange jumpsuit to a black tuxedo. Sasuke wore a gray kimono which had the Uchiha fan on its back part.

BloodSquad were in their civilian clothes apart from Erik who wore his standard uniform of the Chicago Police Department. A tag on his chest declared him as a part of the ASUMA-units.

Knocking on the door a servant greeted them and invited them in.

Leading them into the dining room each sat down on the place where their host placed them.

When Mr. Haruno lead his daughter down the stairs Naruto sucked in his breath. Sakura looked gorgeous. She wore a simple strapless dress. It went down to her knees but two slits on the sides showed off her legs.

As all sat down the servants began to serve the dishes. To Naruto's delight they had Ramen but he stopped himself and reminded himself of the table manners his jiji had taught him.

"So you are the boy my girl befriended?" Sakura's mother asked him.

"Yes Haruno-san. We are on the same team."

The woman nodded and took a sip from her red juice. Looking towards her husband the man nodded before turning towards Erik.

"And you? What is your job on my daughter's team?"

Erik took the time to swallow and drink a bit of water to clean his throat.

"Actually I am here as a liaison officer for my country. To have a better insight I serve with Team seven, also to show the worth of the alliance."

Mr. Haruno observed him couriously.

"What is an ASUMA? I know that there is a jonin named Asuma but I am certain that it has nothing to do with it."

"Well I am part of the CPD, the Chicago Police Department. There I belong to the elite pilots.

We are special forces of the Police. We are officially the Aggressive-Support-Unit-Multirole & Airborne. ASUMA is the short form of it. We are called if a case get's too dangerous for the regular cops."

He slipped a piece of meat into his mouth. A small but discrete sign that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Mrs Haruno turned towards Sasuke.

"How come that the almighty Uchiha works with Sakura's team?"

Sasuke looked towards his teammates.

"Honestly I didn't like it in the beginning. She was an annoying fan girl and the dobe was just a dobe. When we fought in the Land of Wave it changed because we all actually trained for once. During the fight itself I began to appreciate the help I got. Seeing as Sakura was saved by Naruto who took the attack meant for her I saw what the power of love and friendship was.

The lieutenant also taught me that in his world the most successful warriors fight in teams."

Turning back to the lieutenant she asked him.

"I saw you as a soldier on the hokage building. How come that you are a policeman?"

Erik thought back at his past before he answered:

"I once was a GSG9 operative in Germany. Within this special task force I was one of the best. After I lost my first team I was transferred to another Squad. Later I joined the US Army Rangers. During my transfer some changes in the chain of command had taken place so I was ranked as a platoon sergeant before I was promoted to 1st lieutenant. Later I refused to accept a promotion which would have made me captain. Since then I had the unofficial rank of a lieutenant first class. It's a rank for all first lieutenants who declined a promotion.

But as military special forces we aren't needed especially in times of peace. Sometimes we are called to some hostage situations overseas but mostly we stay in our homes and wait. I took an extra job as a policeman to put my abilities to good use."

Mr Haruno looked up from his steak.

"Why do you love my daughter?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto answered without any hesitation: "She is one of the few who don't hate me for what I haven't done. She has made her own opinion with her own observations. And she was the first girl I've met who hasn't shunned me. Also I hate people who make fun of her forehead. I think it looks rather..."

He didn't finish his sentence as suddenly an arrow flew through the window. It grazed the lieutenant's neck who fell from his chair yelling in pain. But during his fall he pulled a compress and pressed it against the wound. A large six-armed figure jumped through the window, knocked Sasuke unconscious and grabbed him. Retreating through the window he was followed by Naruto and Sakura. Both jumped up to the rooftops and began the pursuit.

Erik sat up. Although the compress had sealed the wound his arm was still soaked in blood.

Ignoring it he ran out of the door and followed his team.

Tsunade was enjoying a paperwork free evening when suddenly Naruto stormed through the window.

"Baa-chan! We have a situation!"

"Don't call me that, brat!"

Ignoring her complaint he continued: "Sasuke has been abducted. Boss and his girlfriend are pursuing the four kidnappers." The clone spaced out shortly as new information flooded into his mind.

"Erik has followed suit. However he has limited fighting capabilities. He has been wounded and doesn't carry his whole equipment."

Just in this moment Shikamaru entered with a mission report.

Looking at the lazy genius she quickly decided: "Nara, take any of the rookies necessary and back Team seven up. The Uchiha has been abducted and his team is trying to retrieve him."

Shikamaru didn't ask any questions. He understood that now wasn't the time for talking. Turning on his heels he ran out. Running pass the entrance he called Choji who followed him without a question. Meeting Akamaru he sent the dog to get his master and Lee and meet them at the Hyūga-Compound.

Neji was just leaving the Compound with Tenten when he saw three of his friends running towards him. Grabbing him Shikamaru explained their mission in short. Kiba grabbed Hinata and practically dragged her as she complained about wanting to see Naruto. Telling her that Naruto was the one their mission is about she stopped ranting and resumed running.

Following their leader they left Konoha and followed the blood trail the lieutenant had left. Akamaru and Kiba sniffed and lead them through the woods.

Erik clutched his opponent's arm. He had managed to stall the sound four by going in first. Naruto and Sakura had continued to chase Kimimaro. Taking a few attacks he prevented the sound team to go past them. But he was fighting a losing battle. The neck wound and the other attacks were taking their toll on him. It was only due to his bulletproof uniform which protected him from the killing blows. But he was getting tired and only his will power kept him going. He was also running low on ammo. Most of the rounds had been expanded on Tayuya's summons.

Just as Jirobo tried to hit him with his brute force someone interfered: "Kaiten!" The blue sphere of chakra deflected the attack as Neji jumped in front of his former opponent during the exams.

Behind him Erik could see the rest of the retrieving team.

Shikamaru had his strategy well planned out. Kiba and Akamaru confronted Jirobo as the Hyūga kept Sakon and Ukon busy. Tenten faced Kidomaru with Lee. He himself and Choji attacked Tayuya.

Naruto and Sakura were still pursuing Kimimaru. The man ran, carrying the knocked-out Uchiha.

Suddenly he stopped and placed Sasuke within a bone cage. Pulling two bones from his body he attacked them. Both teens jumped out of the way to avoid the bone scythes. Throwing her kunai Sakura hit the ninja. But Kimimaro shook them off like a cow ignored the flies around her. Raising his hand he fired his finger bones at them.

Using their shadow clones both Sakura and Naruto dodged them and prepared another jutsu.

Sakura shot a water bullet at Kimimaro. The Kaguya blocked it with a shield of his ribs.

Before he could counter attack he felt a kick landing in his back, nearly snapping his spine.

Behind him he saw the man he shot earlier with his arrow.

Erik had the bone man interlocked with himself as Sakura and Naruto prepared a collaboration jutsu.

"Fūton: Rasengan" "Suiton: Hahonryū"

The small chakra ball pulled in the Water as Naruto threw it across Sakura's hand.

"Gufū Suika no Jutsu"

The water tornado shot at the two men. Different to Kimimaro Erik couldn't see the incoming attack and decided to let go. Diving to the side he covered his head as the tornado flew over him. Standing up the soaking uniform was an additional dead weight.

Suddenly ten small objects shot out of the mist covering the impact area of the tornado.

Before any of team seven could react a sand wall erected itself and covered them.

"Get your teammate. I've got this one." In the middle of them Gaara appeared and began an immense attack with his sand.

The teen nodded and went to retrieve Sasuke while Erik just sat there and enjoyed the view.

Shikamaru had a few problems fighting Tayuya. He had already figured out that her summons movement was linked to her flute. Choji had fought her but know he was lying unconsciousness under a tree.

A few meters to his right Kiba and Akamaru had changed into their gigantic three headed wolf form and attacked Jirobo. The sound ninja was taken by surprise at the sight that central head was able to catch him. Tearing him apart the three heads left no trace of the man.

To his left the Hyūga cousins were fighting Sakon and Ukon. The twins had fallen back onto their level 2 curse seal but their attacks were useless against the Byakugan. Attacking from two sides Hinata and Neji shoved them together. Merging the sound twins were now one person.

"Hakke Kūhekishō" The two Hyūga stood back to back as they hit them. Their gentle fist had enough chakra that it disrupted the inner organs, leaving Sakon to a painful death.

Behind him Tenten and Lee had problems fighting Kidomaru. Tenten had already expended her sealing scolls and had to resort to her nunchaku.

Lee had opened three of his chakra gates. His speed and power rivaled Kidomaru in his level 1 curse seal. But when the spider nin leveled up Lee had no time to open more gates. However he still administered a lot of damage to the sound nin. Sliding underneath the spider webs [Like neo in Matrix] he avoided capture. But he was taken off guard as spider webs were shot his way. Before they could hit a wooden barrel closed around him. An opening in the back sent him out again. Landing next to Tenten he recognized Kankuro with his puppet Kuroari.

From the top another puppet fell down. Karuso fired nearly all its weapons and filled the area with poison. Using Sanshouo he protected himself and the two leaf ninja from it.

Opening the salamander's mouth they saw Kidomaru lying dead. Even the curse seal couldn't save him from the poison in his body.

In the meantime Shikamaru had nearly trapped Tayuya. Having jumped and hit her flute their shadows connected.

His shadow crept up her spine and was about to choke her when she activated her level 2 curse seal. The evil chakra broke the connection And she lifted her leg to perform an ax kick when a strong wind tornado blew her away. Slowly Shikamaru turned. Behind him Temari leaned against a tree.

"No way I can let you get away easily form me." She taunted him. Smiling he took in her appearance. She wore less than last time. _Troublesome._ He thought.

Jumping next to him she made hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A small weasel stood where her hand brushed her fan.

"Kamatari. I need you to find the sound bitch."

"Yes Temari-san. I will find the one who tried to steal your boyfriend."

Both blushed as the summon disappeared into the woods.

Hearing a faint sound Shikamaru pointed into the forest.

"Wind jutsu now!"

Temari didn't ask and swung her fan. "Fūton: Tatsu no Ooshigoto"

The wind canceled any tones the flute had to control the dokis.

Her weasel jumped out of the trees and performed a version of hadan.

"Kuchiyose: Senmai Oroshi"

The wind blades cut through the trees. The trunks collapsed and when the dust settled they could see the remains of Tayuya sticking out from under a tree. Half of her body had been crushed.

Shikamaru stood there smilingly. His team had made it without any heavy casualties.

Temari threw her arms around him and pressed her chest into his back.

"Now should we regroup or stay here?"

Sakura and Naruto had forced the bone cage open and carried Sasuke behind the protective sand wall. Erik used the sand as cover as he fired another clip into the Kayuga,

Having been sent by the hokage as reinforcements Gaara had brought a weapons case with him.

The M95 was a bolt-action sniper rifle so the fire rate was low but the rifle was precise and the amot piercing rounds have proven to be able to break the bones Kimimaro used for fighting.

Especially when the bone lance aimed for Gaara was destroyed by a single round hitting it head on, the Kaguya was moving fast to make accurate shooting impossible.

Crouched behind the massive sand Erik checked the chamber and slid the last round into position.

Nodding towards Gaara the Sukaku jinchuriki lifted his hands. "Sabaku Kyū"

Leaving only the sound nins head out he opened a chart in his sand wall letting the lieutenant line up a shot. The recoil forced the man's shoulder back. The arrow head like muzzle brake distributed a lot of the wind across the sand wall, blowing a small portion to the side.

The BMG.50 round drilled itself through Kimimaro's skull, leaving a clean tunnel in the front. In the back however the round smashed the brain, leaving a mushy substance dripping out the scattered back of the ninja's head.

Pulling the bolt back Erik let the final cartridge dropping out of the chamber. The small brass case fell down and hit Sasuke ho just woke up. Looking into his concerned friends eyes he smiled. _This is what friends are for: Protecting each other. _

* * *

_I hope some questions about my OC had been answered. Some are going to be answered in the next chapter._

_For any interested: Contact me via PM and ask. _

_RSC-1995, over and out_

_(Now I am going to enjoy the looong weekend.-3.10.2013)_


	12. We are making a movie

_I know the weekend isn't over yet but a weekend without a creative moment isn't possible for me._

_To Legion: The AC-130 wasn't the only hidden code in Erik's request._

_Also this chapter should answer a little about him._

* * *

_**We are making a movie**_

In the weeks following the village was rebuild. Just in time as the famous actress Fujikaze Yuki wanted to release her new movie in Konoha. Having seen the movie they partly laughed at the ways of making the actress a ninja. Using a smoke bomb to make her disappear without a trace was one of the few things that were nearly accurate.

Later in the mission office team seven was surprised. The filming crew's manager, Sandayū Asama, had requested a B-Rank Team to escort her into the Land of Snow for the next movie.

However the actress had disappeared so the first task was to find her.

Walking through the streets Naruto found her in a bar. Totally drunk and refusing to continue Sasuke had to use the Sharingan to force her into sleep, so the crew could carry her on board their ship.

Getting ready for the mission Erik asked them to follow them to the a weapons store.

Upon entering they recognized a familiar kunoichi: Tenten.

"Nice to see you again Lieutenant. Are you here to get the pieces finished?"

Erik just nodded as Tenten lead them to the back where a blacksmith's workplace was installed.

A large weapon container was attacked into one of the walls. Opening the doors he said:

"Welcome to my armory."

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"You are ninja. But you need weapons." the man answered.

"We have our jutsu, kunai and shuriken." Sasuke protested.

"Yeah, but we don't have anything personal. Think about it. Nearly every famous ninja had a personal weapon. The fourth had his three pronged kunai. The seven swordsmen of the mist have all their personal swords." Sakura said.

Erik had opened several crates and revealed some close range weapons.

"These are special weapons. I had analyzed your fighting styles for the past months and had crafted these with Tenten."

He reached into one of these and lifted a Chokutō.

„This sword is made of a special metal. It is able to conduct electricity so you, Sasuke, can infuse it with your lightning chakra. I hope that all of you have trained your affinities because these weapons I am going to give you are modified for ninja purposes."

From another crate he got a Ninjatō. Giving it to Sakura said woman unsheathed it and looked at the straight black metal.

Tenten looked over her arm and pointed at the sheath.

"That is good for more than to carry the sword. You can use it to fire your ice needles more accurate. The blade itself can be infused by wind chakra."

Naruto already looked into another crate and pulled a Katana out.

Like the other two his blade was black too. Without hesitation he infused it with his chakra.

The wind surrounded the blade and Kakashi could feel its sharpness from his corner.

Looking towards the Lieutenant he bowed. "Thank you for these gifts."

"Nothing to thank for. Regard them as a thank you for saving me." The man smiled.

Tenten was curious about the back of the container.

"What is back there?"

Erik went there and opened several caches.

"This are my weapons and the different kinds of ammunition. I have ammo for all purposes: Anti-Infantry, Anti-Armor, even the experimental Anti-Air. So far I have to outfit myself counting on the information from the hokage. Later I might ask one of your summons if I can deposit them with their messengers so a ninja accompanying me can get them."

"I have seen your weapons at the chunin exams and lately against the sound four.

Erik lifted a rifle out of its holding.

"This is my favorite. A modified G36ECHO-MOD. It is based on the G36C I used as a GSG9 operative. Later when I quit someone sent it to me. I suspect that my mentor in the armory had used his connections. In fact all my equipment was from then.

It is the silenced version of the G36C. The silencer is covered by the hand guard of the larger G36K.

The fore-grip is mounted below as the targeting laser and the flashlight are connected to the side. I use a hybrid scope [MW3-first mission with Frost]. This scope is good for close and long range.

Integrated into the hand-guard is a bi-pod which I can use to put it on the ground or on walls."

He inserted a full clip and secured the weapon before hanging it into a special holster on his backpack.

Upon boarding them ship they watched the surroundings as the first scenes on board were taken.

Ignoring them Erik thought at the mission.

_It's strange that they would need a B-rank team to protect them. Commercial groups have a certain degree of immunity even in the times of war. There has to be more._

He leaned back and took a nap. Later when he woke up the crew had reached a small island and was about to take the next scene. Lazily he stood up and joined team seven as they stood next to the camera.

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared. Throwing an explosive kunai he reappeared in the scene.

"What are you doing?!" a random actor shouted.

Behind the actor playing the antagonist and where the explosion was seen a snow ninja appeared. On the peak of a nearby mountain a snow kunoichi stood on the sharp top.

Behind them a third ninja revealed himself from his cover.

The one on the mountain spoke first.

"Welcome to the Land of Snow. Sharp as ever Copycat Kakashi. But this won't help you. I believe that you still have the Hex-crystal, Princess Koyuki?"

Everyone gasped. Neither of them had known that the actress in their midst was a real noble.

Kakashi didn't waste time.

"Team seven, secure the princess. I'll take that guy."

The guy didn't wait.

"Mizore, Fubuki, I leave the princess to you. I'll have my fun with Kakashi."

Said ninja began running as he clashed with the snow ninja.

[The fight is like in the movie. I'll concentrate on team seven and Erik here.]

Team seven jumped in front of Koyuki.

"Everybody go! Put some distance between here and yourselves!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't worry princess! Naruto Uzumaki is here to save you!" Naruto reassured the frightened woman.

Jumping towards Mizore he was thrown to the side. Three kunai flew towards the man but his armor deflected them. Erik lifted his rifle and fired a three-round burst. The anti-infantry rounds didn't penetrate the Chakra no Yoroi but the penetration was still high enough to knock him from his snowboard. Turning back he saw the actress collapsing.

"Cover me!" he shouted and retreated to the fallen figure. Lifting her on his shoulder he began to carry her towards the ship.

"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki" The ice swallows began to chase the lieutenant but Sasuke intercepted them: "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" the fire followed the wire he had attacked to a fuma shuriken he threw into the swallows path. Controlling the wire with his chakra he created a fire net which melted and thus countered the ice jutsu.

Sakura lifted her hand: "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu" The wood shot from her arm and was directed towards Fubuki. The attacked ninja activated her suit's wings to escape into the air when she suddenly discovered the lieutenant crouching on the wooden arm.

Firing in a wide arm he hit her several times. The force of the bullets knocked her lungs empty as she struggled to breath. Not an easy task with a bruised chest.

Kakashi was about to get back when Nadare called his white ice whale: "Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei "

The gigantic whale broke through the filming crew's ship, destroying it but when it was about to come down a large explosion destroyed it.

Turning around Kakashi saw the smoking barrels of the large turret on the trimaran the lieutenant called the USS Independence.

A small group of soldier were standing on the railing, helping their clients on board.

Team seven was carrying the last members on board and Kakashi followed suit.

The powerful gas turbine roared as the trimaran sped away. But the snow ninja didn't want them to get away so easily: "Ice style: torpedo jutsu!" [If I use this style to write a jutsu it's made up and doesn't exist in the canon, or at least I don't know one]

Three long torpedoes flew from their hands and shot towards the course of the cruiser. Powered by compressed air they were fast, but not fast enough.

On the bridge the navy officers prepared to counter act.

"All engines full speed ahead! Evasive maneuvers!"

The ship suddenly listed to one side as the rudder forced the stern around. The two of the torpedoes shot past them left and right. The third shot through between the main hull and the port outrigger hull.

Sandayū Asama sighed. "We are safe."

But they were far from safe.

Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked as they saw the next jutsus with their Sharingan.

"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki" "Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei" "Ice Style: Stuka raid jutsu"

The gigantic whale, the swallows and the ice dive bombers shot towards the retreating ship. But even this attack could be countered. Deep in the ship's hull within the CIC the chief gunner took the trained precautions and issued orders.

"AEGIS system on Armageddon-Mode! Set up SPY to keep track of all objects in our airspace!

Target the whale with homing torpedoes and the 46-inch. I want all AA-batteries manned and ready for deployment!"

A heavy tremor went through the ship as the 46-inch shells were sent on their journey. Air bubbles on the sea showed the path of the torpedoes. The whale tried to evade but as it jumped up, the shells forced it back into the water where it was hit and destroyed by the large explosion. On the deck the large mini-gun started to fire. The cartridges fell down on to the filming crew who cowered down and tried to cover their heads. The ice swallows didn't stand a chance against the 30mm rounds the Gatling gun fired into the air. [for any interested, it is a combination of the Phalanx CIWS and the dutch goalkeeper system.]

The Stukas were shot down by the large Mk-110's 57mm-shells. The automatic reloading system made it possible to fire 120 shots into the air within 35 seconds.

The fragments of the explosive shells filled the air with lead. The lead cloud shredded the ice planes thus destroying the jutsu.

Just as the snow ninja prepared their next move the ship disappeared in the mist.

Erik leaned back as the ship dropped its anchors off shore. Meeting in the officer's mess they listed to Sandayū as the old man told them the story. From the point where the king's brother began a coup d'état Kakashi filled in some holes as he was the ninja who was tasked to get the princess out. Now that the princess was alive her uncle's rule would be broken as she was the rightful queen of the land.

Sitting there they assessed the situation. This was definitely going up to S-Rank as their opponents had the abilities to manipulate snow. Although both Naruto and Sakura had the affinities needed for ice they hadn't mastered it yet. It was still unknown how they possessed it although they weren't blood-related to the Yuki-Clan. Erik's DNA-Scan had verified that fact. Different to the Snow ninja they encountered. They were blood-related to Haku but the last common relative was three or more generations in the past.

Aborting the mission was a no-go since the snow ninja knew about them. Back up would not arrive on time so they had to fight with what they had here.

Checking their equipment they made a list:

The ninja had several kunai and shuriken. Also they had their new swords they still had to test. Erik checked his backpack. He had only fired six shots so he only had to refill at the armory. He still carried his explosives and his combat knife.

Additionally the USS Independence had a squad of seals which were being fetched at the moment. The Chinook would also deliver a fresh supply of ammo. The ship's crew would be limited to protect the ship but the ones capable of handling a sniper rifle could provide long range support.

Also the ship's weapons system was available. The Mk110 had a full 1120 shells at its disposal.

The kind of situations it could be used ranged from anti-air to anti-armor.

Naruto looked up at a loud click he heard when the liaison officer inserted a fresh mag into his rifle.

"We are Team seven. There is nothing we couldn't accomplish when we didn't try it!" He shouted.

The producer stood up. "We will take the next scene tomorrow. It's not everyday you get real ninja and a real princess in front of the camera."

The USS Independence had docked in the next harbor. The trucks organized for the filming crew were still there so they continued their travel to the next shooting.

Stopping in front of a cave for a pee, Sandayū spoke to Kakashi: "Our hide-out is not far from here. It's just beyond this cave. Once we finish our shooting here, we'll pass through to the other side. Then my people can rest easier as they finally have their princess back."

Driving through the tunnel Erik took the lead. His geological scanners were a great asset as he stopped the convoy now and then to avoid falling rocks.

Exiting the cave the crew got the set ready. Suddenly the assistant came up.

"Sir! Koyuki has disappeared again!"

Kakashi scanned the area for her. "Team seven, move out and find her. Lieutenant, stay here and radio in if she turns up."

Jumping along the mountain the ninja quickly vanished in the snow fall.

Erik got a feeling and requested an active scan of the surroundings. Suddenly rail tracks appeared.

Sandayū knelt in front of it and watched the chakra flowing through it.

"It's chakra. There's chakra running through the rails melting the ice." He gasped as realization hit him: "It must be him!"

Turning to the crew Erik ordered them: "Get out of here! All of you!"

The CIC called him: "Lieutenant, there is a fast moving object entering the tunnel. It will reach you in a minute!"

[In the meantime Naruto finds Koyuki and carries her just like in the movie]

Koyuki noticed a faint sound.

"It's a train." Naruto was confused: "A train? What do you mean, a train?"

The faint light in the distance got closer as suddenly the engine came into sight. It was as wide as the tunnel and closing in very fast.

"Oh, that train!" Naruto shouted as he resumed running. With his hands busy carrying the princess he couldn't use any jutsu and in his excitement he had forgotten to radio his team.

"It's gaining on us!"

"Not if I can help it!" Pumping chakra into his feet he tried to gain speed but the train conductor followed suit.

"We'll never make it!"

"_**Not if I can help it!" **_Kurama thought.

Red chakra focused on Naruto's feet as he gained speed.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"[… I didn't count how many times he said this]

The train gained speed too, but steam power was nothing compared to the chakra of a tailed beast.

Running out of the tunnel he jumped to the side just as the train shot past them.

Rolling in the snow he laughed. _I made it!_

Koyuki looked up and saw that the train had stopped.

A voice was carried through the public address system of the machine.

"It has been a long time, Koyuki."

On the train she could see the man who brought all of this onto them: Her uncle Doto.

"It has been ten years. Don't be shy..."

Doto couldn't talk further as a kunai destroyed the speaker next to him. A blond ninja covered the princess so he couldn't see her.

Suddenly several logs slid down the slope, hitting one of the last wagons. Unfortunately the armored train withstood the incoming avalanche.

Looking up he recognized Sandayū Asama, his brother's former servant.

The man was with some others.

"Resistance! There is our beloved princess. She came to watch over us!" [Insert the rest of his speech here.]

Charging in the sides train suddenly fired a volley of kunai. The metal cloud closed into the resistance fighters but before they could hit, a wooden wall appeared out of nothing.

Looking to his right he saw Sakura. Her arm was extended and the tips of her fingers had turned into wood. Looking back he saw Kakashi's clones evacuating the warriors. He noticed Sasuke up on a mountain as the Uchiha threw a small grenade which caused an avalanche. The train restarted it's drive and began to roll over a bridge. His ears picked up a slight sound. Looking up he saw three shells closing in. The Kyuubi's senses made him see them in a slower speed than they actually were. He saw the slight reflection of a red laser. Following the beam he looked at the lieutenants back has he crouched in front of Sakura and aimed.

Spinning around their longitudinal axis the shells hit the designated spot after each other. The bridge collapsed. Some of the wagons were pulled down. A weakened one broke in the middle where a shell has compromised its stability. The engine pulled out of the snow, pulling a half of a wagon behind it.

"Shame. Doto has made it thanks to that snow ninja."

While they watched the train a zeppelin rose behind them. Mizore fired his mechanical arm and caught the princess. Only two people noticed it: Naruto, who threw a kunai with a rope attacked to it, and Erik, who fired his ascension cable from his right arm plate. This went unnoticed by Fubuki who threw some ice bombs to obliterate the filming crew.

However the crew made it out alive as Sakura focused her chakra to create a gigantic wooden board.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" She screamed across the board.

* * *

It's not really like me to use cliffhangers but this chapter just flowed out of my hands (Well I have a pretty accurate movie to use but still I was over 3k words before I noticed it and decided to split the movie into at least two chapters.

If there is a jutsu you know that resembles one of my made-up-ones, please tell me so I can fix it.

Legion: I hope your questions concerning my OC have been answered

Read and review, RSC-1995 Over and out.


	13. Return to Sender

_**Return to Sender**_

_Don't tell me... _The Uchiha activated his Sharingan. "That dobe is hanging from the zeppelin. But he's not alone. The Lieutenant is with him."

Erik sat on the top of the cabin. He trusted the crew of the USS Independence to notice and to track the airship. As they closed on a castle he activated his tactical cloak. A guard might have noticed the slight shimmer in the air but everyone focused at the princess. However Doto didn't look happy. Waving for his personal ninja team he spoke with Nadare: "She doesn't have the crystal. The Copycat has it. Move out and get him."

Moving into the castle with his personal guards some ninja brought Koyuki and Naruto into a building Erik recognized as a prison.

Waiting for an opportunity he found it as a guard left the door open. Sneaking in before it could be closed he turned off his cloak so it could cool down and recharge. He switched to his night vision and continued to follow the guards. He couldn't kill them yet because the bodies could be found and he would be compromised. Standing in front of a shaft he detected his friend several levels below him. He deployed a grappling hook and descended down. His cloak activated he sneaked onto a group of guards who had just received new orders from a messenger.

[in the meantime the same as in the movie happens until both Naruto and Koyuki are in their cells and talk about the past]

Naruto tried to open his restraints but he failed. Not surprising. The chains were sucking his chakra and the doors were sealed against chakra based attacks.

He thought back at his friends. He was treated like a monster but slowly and steadily he became friends with a lot of people. _Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Erik._

Suddenly he saw several snow ninja running around.

"The copy cat ninja Kakashi has been sighted. Take him out!" one of them shouted. Without a warning the ninja in front of his cell were mowed down. A slight shimmer in the air moved towards the last one and suddenly a red line appeared on the man's neck as something invisible slashed it.

The blood hovered in the air before it was wiped off on the man's flak jacket.

It seemed as a blue line flew through the air as a person came into sight. Naruto immediately recognized the ACU Camouflage.

The Lieutenant seemed to smile under his mask. Resting his rifle's muzzle against the door he fired. The cell's lock was built to withstand chakra based attacks but it lost against the full force of an armor-piercing round fired at point blank. A second shot destroyed the chains thus freeing Naruto. The same process was made at the princess' cell.

Running, Naruto lead them into a lift. On a bridge a snow ninja blocked their way. Just as Naruto wanted to charge, The Lieutenant's G36 blocked his path.

"Nice to see that you've made it Hatake."

The snow nin pulled down his cloak and revealed Kakashi.

"You, you switched my hex crystal with a fake!" Koyuki exclaimed.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head before reaching into a pocket.

"Yeah, I apologize for that. I did so because this is what they were after." He placed the real crystal in her hands.

Something broke through the door behind them. Sasuke and Sakura came in running as both fired a collaboration jutsu: "Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu" "Wood style: Riding shotgun clone"

Sasuke's chidori turned into a lightning wolf which started running. Sakura's water clone rode on it's back as the arms fired wooden senbon needles.

Cries of pain and agony were heard through the cave.

Koyuki quickly turned: "This way!"

Leading them into a hall suddenly the light turned on. On a throne Doto sat smilingly. Koyuki joined him as the snow ninja blocked team seven's advance.

"Well done Koyuki. Thanks for the crystal. Surprised? She is an actress after all."

"Yes, I am an actress." the princess said as she ran her knife into her uncle.

The man only smiled as he bitch slapped her. "Didn't think that I planned your betrayal?" He opened his kimono to reveal chakra armor.

Erik cursed the situation. He couldn't get a shot at least not without endagering Koyuki with the fragments.

"I have no solution!" he said.

Doto just smiled as he flapped with his suit's wings. Rising into the air he failed to notice the rope Naruto threw which Koyuki caught. The snow ninja flew out too and blew the ceiling.

Sakura didn't hesitate and built a wooden shelter. Focusing her chakra she drilled through the rubbish up to the surface. Just as they limed out they saw Naruto falling as he had lost his hold on the rope. Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Using Kamui he sucked Naruto into another dimension. Using it again Naruto fell through a whirl in front of the Uchiha's eyes and crashed into Sakura. Lying on each other both blushed at the position they were in.

"Hop on!" Team seven turned, The producer and several of the resistance were sitting on snow mobiles.

Racing to the altar Doto was heading to they were chased by Mizore and Fubuki.

An ice bomb threw the vehicle Sakura and Erik were on to the side. Both landed on the snow. Naruto was about to jump off to help them when Sakura's voice cut through the radio.

"Proceed! We'll take care of these flunkies!"

They raced on when suddenly Nadare kicked Kakashi from his seat. "I won't let them take my rematch away!" [This fight will be canon so I won't write it.]

So only Naruto and Sasuke remained to fight Doto.

Sakura was fighting Mizore while Erik still tried to pinpoint Fubuki's position.

Lifting his rifle he fired a few shots but the woman was away before the rounds hit. Seeing Mizore heading for his teammate trying to run her over with his snowboard he stepped in between.

"Sakura, switch!"

The rosette understood as she took on Fubuki. Her chakra senses found her up in the trees.

Erik aimed and fired. Mizore was arrogant to believe that his armor would protect him like the last time. He was proven wrong as the soldier let a barrage of bullets lose. The rounds penetrated the armor. Throwing the snow ninja off his board Erik didn't stop. Thirty bullets tore through Mizore. Each of them left a burning channel through his body as something red covered his vision. Collapsing the remaining chakra in the armor was released in a huge explosion, leaving no trace of the once mighty ninja. Just a bloody pulp which resembled a human body.

Sakura had it easier as Fubuki fell for her genjutsu. Forcing the woman into a net of wires she triggered the explosives, leaving a similar mess to the officer's.

Regrouping she pulled her Ninjatō. Erik reloaded his rifle and injected a drum mag with incendiary ammunition.

Naruto and Sasuke confronted Doto. The Uchiha's Sharingan had detected a weakness in the armor and the jinchuriki was about to use it.

The snow dictator stepped back as he felt the killing intent from both the teens. Little did he know that one was the jailor of the nine-tailed fox and the other had absorbed a part of the chakra of all three sannins. Sasuke's body now produced the strong chakra on it's own.

Focusing they combined fire and wind to counter the ice shadow dragon:

"Katon: Zukokku" "Fūton: Atsugai" The gigantic firewall head for the dragon. The ice melted as the fire touched it. Destroying the jutsu the wall continued to close on Doto as he held the princess as a human shield. The firewall faded into nothing as Naruto and Sasuke withdrew the charka.

Doto didn't have the time to counter attack as a silver haired something snatched Koyuki from his grasp. Landing on a rock Kakashi checked on her. "Are you okay?" The princess barely managed a nod.

Doto was surprised but suddenly bullets hit him. Laughing he said: My armor is a prototype! Your bullets won't pierce it!"

"Give it a sec!"

Suddenly he felt he heat radiating from his armor. Looking down he saw that it was on fire. Howling in his rage he began to run towards the shooter.

Erik couldn't see his target moving closer to him due to the muzzle flash. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and smashed him against a rock repeatedly. He dropped his rifle as he was thrown down onto the snow. Pulling his pistol he fired.

Doto just laughed maniacally as the bullet shot past him. However, his victim didn't seemed to be too unhappy about it.

"I didn't miss."

A faint sound reached his ears. Turning around he saw a gigantic avalanche coming his way. He tried to use his wings but he didn't lift off. The thin membrane was burned and the remaining rest of the wings weren't able to lift two men up. The soldier had chained himself to the ground as his cable had embedded itself deep into his tight.

Team seven took the chance.

"Team seven, collaboration jutsu: Burning artillery!"

Up on the slope Sakura got on one knee as her hands elongated into a tube which rested on her shoulders. In the back she compressed air and two openings before it her male teammates stuck their hands into it.

Naruto formed a Futon Rasengan which he maintained inside the wooden tube. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he added Amaterasu into the mix.

Sakura released the compressed wind, closing the openings for the boy's hands at the same time.

The Rasengan flew through the wooden barrel.

Doto knew that that jutsu would be his end so he pulled Erik up as a human shield.

The jutsu hit. The explosion was enormous. Snow was blown away in a several meters radius. As the smoke cleared a way Doto still stood there with the lieutenant hanging from him.

Team seven gasped, had they hit the wrong man?

The dictator didn't notice it as he laughed. "Well should I take you as my personal toys? Or at least take you as prisoners for your remaining life?"

Not noticing the armored hand which reached up and shortly touched the man's chest. Suddenly a red light began to blink on Doto's chest.

"I don't!" Erik simply stated as he touched the controls on his forearm.

The explosion was powerful as a visible shock wave radiated from the center.

Team seven stopped covering their eyes and looked at the outcome. A deep crater has been created. There was no trace of neither Doto nor Erik. The only remains of Doto were the pieces of chakra armor raining from the skies. A figure pulled itself up to their plateau. Erik maintained a few seconds: "Remember when I said I felt fine after the Abduction? I lied."

His arms gave in as he collapsed onto the ground.

Sakura rushed to the fallen officer as she began to heal him. Her chakra flooded his injuries as fresh tissue covered them. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and had it henge into a stretcher.

Carrying the nearly unconscious Ranger from the field they watched in awe as Koyuki changed the Land with the power of her hex crystal. The snow began to disappear as green plains replaced them. The air warmed up as the first flowers began to blossom.

The filming crew and the resistance cheered for them as they passed the gate into the city. As their new leader Queen Koyuki had the absolute loyalty of the remaining ninja forces.

However she didn't stay as a leader as she named Sandayū Asama to be her representative. She still was a professional actress and she wanted to see the world without having to fear being persecuted again.

During the return team seven still took turns in supporting Erik. The soldier could already walk on his own but his brain had sustained severe damages and he still had problems with his balance and his orientation.

Resting in an inn on their way Sakura focused a little bit of chakra again to repair the damage.

She sat there a few hours before leaning back in her chair. Naruto's arm wrapped around her as he pulled her into a hug.

"He's gonna be out cold for few minutes. I've repaired the remaining damage. He should be fine."

"You are amazing Sakura-chan. He'll appreciate it. Let him rest."

Both turned back to the others. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke a few techniques by letting him copy his hand signs with their common bloodline limit.

Memorizing them the Uchiha had a few lightning clones outside who practiced them without using the Sharingan. Thanks to the sannins' chakra he could now create up to a hundred clones, fifty if they should still be capable of using more than one jutsu.

Sakura had discovered during meditation that her chakra supply was growing immensely. It was still half of what Sasuke had but still, thirty Mokuton clones that were capable of fighting were better than none.

It was due to the tight training schedule the Lieutenant had set up that their physical strength was growing. He had let them run through a course made for soldiers like him. The only condition for them was not to use any chakra.

_Flashback_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were standing at the beginning of a pit.

They had each a few clones who were taught by others.

Naruto had his clones taught by Jiraiya as it was a rare occasion that Konoha's spymaster was available. The Uchiha clones trained their Sharingan with Kakashi. To prevent any damages due to the Mangekyō Sharingan could cause they switched into another dimension.

The Sakuras were taught by an old friend of Kakashi. He went by the name Yamato and trained her in the use of Mokuton.

The real ones were with the liaison officer as he was the only one capable of fighting without chakra. Having already taught them martial arts he moved to running courses.

He had Yamato create a pit. The very same he used to train during his own training.

He showed them how to run it. Starting on a straight course he sprinted to the end of it before jumping up and grabbing a rope. Using this rope to swing around he landed on a post and continued over several more. Dodging several swinging obstacles he balanced over a turning log. He jumped over a few walls and slid through a hole in another wall. Running over a thin beam he flipped over a crossing obstacle. A ladder laid between two walls as he used his hands to cross a gap, hanging from it. Jumping towards another rope he rappled down and sprinted to the finish line. Just as he crossed it the wooden board changed its surface and displayed his time: 19 seconds.

"The seal will show your time. For each station you crossed wrong, the time will be doubled. Don't try to cheat by using chakra. For each chakra use three seconds will be added to your time."

Team seven tried. They all failed the first time. Using chakra to enhance their mobility was normal so they use it unconsciously. It took them several trials to pass the course without using chakra. In the end Sasuke finished with 21 Seconds, Naruto made it in 20 seconds and Sakura surprised them by passing it within 15 seconds.

Erik decided to raise the odds by giving them weights. Each of them now carried 88 pounds which represented his body armor and his combat-backpack.

With the additional weight they needed up to five seconds more but they got better every day.

_Flashback end_

They were resting in their room as suddenly someone knocked.

Naruto went to answer it. Just as he opened the door everyone gasped. In the frame were two people wearing black coats with read clouds: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

All genin released their clones. The information got back so did the chakra, strengthening them. Erik reached for his combat-backpack but he was top far away and fell on the ground.

Sasuke rushed at Itachi, forcing his brother to block the attack. Naruto barely managed to pull out his Katana to block Samehada. He felt his chakra in the blade being sucked away by the other. Just as he tried to retreat a Ninjatō shot past him and sliced Kisame's free arm.

On the other side Sasuke had blocked Itachi's sword with his Chokutō. Kakashi joined him as he was the other capable of fighting the Sharingan.

Moving the fight outside to the nearby lake they hoped to limit the damages to the inn.

Sasuke crossed his blades with his brother again.

"Brother. You said I was to fight you when I had these eyes." He channeled chakra into his eyes to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan. "However, I know the truth. I don't want to kill you. I want to take you back."

"How?" Itachi was shocked. Nobody but the third and his advisors knew about the truth behind the massacre.

_Flashback_

Sasuke was sitting in the archive, studying his mother's books. BloodSquad was also there but they were going through the files he had gotten from the clan's vault.

So far it looked like the whole clan had tried to overthrow the hokage to get one of their own on the seat. Erik had investigated the crime scene. Especially his parent's bedroom. Luckily a time seal had been placed on it as the trails were still fresh. Having reconstructed the happenings of the evening the results were surprising. Having found his dad lying prone over his mum Sasuke had thought that he had protected her. "However" Erik had said. "If that was the case he would be lying underneath her as he would be killed first. This jackass had tried to protect himself. Whoever attacked Mikoto had tried to advert her death. Strangely I did find a little amount of her blood, enough to reconstruct the happenings but however it seems that she vanished. I took the liberty to scan the grave yard. The body buried under the name of Mikoto Uchiha isn't Mikoto herself. It's her twin sister."

_Flashback end_

* * *

_I never intended to end in a cliffhanger this way but this part of the story was on my mind after I had a LOT of time an exam so I just wrote it._

_So another Uchiha is around. Thanks to all readers who have read so far and support this story_

_RSC-1995_


	14. Crescent Moon

_**Crescent Moon  
**_

To say that Itachi was shocked was a huge understatement. To say that he practically froze was a better term to discribe the older Uchiha's emotional state.

His brother had cracked the secret and had also learned about his disappeared mother.

Itachi had heard the rumors but he never had the time to check it out himself. Now he was in an inner conflict. His brain shifted into overdrive as he attacked wildly.

"That can't be true. Mother died on my sword as I slashed her! Father used her as a shield to protect himself!"

His strikes became more unpredictable as he just tried to hit Sasuke. Everything he learned and was feared for in ANBU just went out of the window. Sasuke blocked every attack. He couldn't attack and didn't want to. At least not until his brother had regained his senses.

Sakura and Naruto had problems facing Kisame. Two fresh chunin against an S-rank missing nin?

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

The two teens had perfected their kenjutsu as they were taught by Izumo and Kotetsu. They covered each other's open side and attacked while the other kept Samehada busy.

Kisame swung his sword again. It broke through the defenses and left a slash across Sakura's stomach. Flipping back she hit his chin with her foot before she backed down and had Naruto to protect her while she healed the wound. Naruto had pushed a little of Kurama's chakra into the blade. The demonic chakra was too much for Samehada to feast on.

While fighting something very small and very fast shot past them. Looking over his shoulder Naruto could see Lieutenant Winston firing his rifle while standing on the shore. Itachi used his ANBU katana to slice the bullets before they could hit him. Forgetting about Kakashi the copycat ninja used the same jutsu he once used against Sasuke: "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" Pulling his former superior down only exposing his head he trapped him.

Sasuke used the chance and switched to his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi!" Itachi prepared himself for the torture but was surprised as he found himself in their home. It was empty. Turning around he found himself face to face with his younger brother.

Sasuke struck him with his Chokutō.

"This is for killing my mom!" He pulled out and lifted the sword over his head. Itachi closed his eyes for the incoming attack.

Suddenly he felt his brother's arms around him as he was pulled into a hug.

"And this is for having faith in me before and stopping our clan from endangering the village."

Itachi was perplexed. He didn't understood. Hadn't he told his brother to hate him?

"Why?"

Sasuke smiled. Words weren't enough so he used the Tsukuyomi to show Itachi his memorys.

Several scenes appeared.

_A face full of tears as little Sasuke found his murdered clan._

_A face of disbelieving as he talked to an ANBU with a cat mask._

_A face of confusion as he talked with Taji._

_A face of hate as he looked at his clan's graveyard_

_A face of rage as he swore to revenge his clan._

_A face of disgust as he was followed by his fangirls_

_A face of jealousy as he saw Naruto saving Sakura _

_A face of love as he first opened to Ino_

_A face of surprise as he found out the truth_

All these emotions hit Itachi at the same time. Within seconds he lived Sasuke's live since he left. Breaking down tears began to flow freely as he released all his grief in this moment. Sasuke soothed him, hugging him closer.

Outside of Tsukuyomi the fight went on. Kakashi protected Sasuke as both Uchiha's collapsed after the genjutsu had been released. Both were bleeding out of their eyes.

Sakura and Naruto were still fighting Kisame. Erik had gotten the mist missiong ninja in his sights as he fired another burst. The bullets were blocked by Samehada has the swordsman got nearer. Erik didn't have time to switch to his sidearm so he used his rifle to block the sentinel sword. Using his grip on the weapon he used the stock to butt it into Kisame's jaw. He gained some distance, dropping his rifle he pulled his pistol and a combat-knife.

Kisame laughed as he swung Samehada in a vertical swing. Erik didn't blink as he deflected the attack with his knife. He flipped over a horizontal slash, which separated his backpack from him.

He went for a low swipe but Kisame just jumped over it. Erik risked a glach to the side to check on Naruto and Sakura. The two were fighting with Kisame's water clones. Using clone techniques themselves they were still no match against the nuke-nin. Erik crossed his knife with his pistol to block another attack. He had to do something and fast. So far he was lucky as Kisame didn't use any jutsu. Suddenly Kisame grabbed him and pulled him under the water. He held his breath. He had no choice, he had to fire underwater. The risk of hurting himself was high but it was still better than to die down here. To increase his survival he moved his gun closer to Kisame's face.

Kisame looked down as something cold was pressed against his cheek. The trigger was pulled and the gun discharged. The bullet drilled into the mist ninja's face as air bubbles took his sight. He swam out of the air and looked up. His victim was trying to surface. He tried to pursuit but suddenly a small cylinder hit his head. Holding it curiously it exploded in his hand.

Kakashi had just seen Erik surface when water was suddenly lifted into the air. It rained down, revealing a severely burnt Kisame drifting on the water. The liaison officer pulled himself ashore as he collapsed. Breathing hard he pushed his weapon into its holster.

Naruto and Sakura were sharing a room in the next inn. Kakashi had rented two more rooms, one for the Uchiha brothers, and one where he could watch over Erik and interrogate Kisame.

The missing nin was still heavily burnt. Kakashi didn't ask the lieutenant what he had done as the man was still unconscious and recovering from the fight.

Now they had to move fast, Akatsuki certainly wanted their members back.

Naruto and Sakura were sharing a room. The door was locked.

* * *

**[WARNING! LEMON BEGINS HERE! THIS ISN'T RATED M FOR NOTHING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! STOP HERE TO PROTECT YOUR INNOCENCE AND SKIP IT! LAST WARNING!]**

Sakura smiled. Her lazy loudmouthed boyfriend lay there, with closed eyes. She didn't know what Kakashi had thought as he rented the one-bed-room for them. The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon and a single candle enlightened the room.

"Wake up, you lazy baka! Change into your sleep wear! You didn't even take your shoes off!"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Let me sleep!" the blond grumbled and turned around.

"As you wish. I'll just have to change your clothes myself!" She threatened.

But first she gave him a kiss. Holding him tight she forced herself on him.

Naruto was surprised at the passion she kissed him with.

"Well, I guess I'm not so tired anymore."

Lying down on him she gave him another deep kiss. She felt her chest crushing on his and his member poking her stomach. She pushed her tongue into his mouth challenging him to win in a tongue-wrestle.

A fire started in her stomach, burning through her body as the lust took the lead.

A flick of her hand and his jacket flew into the corner. Slowly she removed more of the fabric as Naruto watched her unsure.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura smiled which made Naruto feel uneasy.

"I'm undressing you like I said before. Now shut up!"

Before Naruto could say anything she slid her dress off in a fluent move.

Naruto was taken back at the size of her chest. "Wow, Can I..."

He didn't made it further as Sakura lay down on him and pressed her assets against him.

She moaned as he played with her breasts. She turned around so she was underneath him and grabbed his hip.

"I need you now! In me!" She gasped as he entered her, again and again. She felt lust and pleasure rushing through her body. Her instincts took over as her fingers dug into his back.

Naruto moaned as her inner muscles massage his member. Moving together he broke through her barrier. Both were riding each other to their ecstasy.

"I'm coming" Both shouted.

With a thrust Naruto released his seeds into her as her fluids flooded her womanhood and washed over his manhood.

**LEMON END**

* * *

Naruto wanted to get up to check on her but she didn't let him. Pulling him down her mouth touched his neck.

Naruto felt something sting his neck but he dismissed it until he noticed his cherry blossom sucking his blood.

"Whaaat?"

He looked into her eyes. They were blood red and slitted. Blood dripped from her fangs as they suddenly retracted and her eyes turned back into the green he loved so much.

He hugged her deeply as suddenly something crashed through their door.

Erik just recovered and watched Kakashi interrogate Kisame. So far no luck.

"You know that here we can use your way of interrogation. He is a known criminal. No need to put on satin gloves."

He pulled out his pistol and stuck it into Kisame's mouth. "Now talk or even your mum won't recognize you."

It was surprising how eager Kisame was to answer the question after Erik pulled the trigger.

His pistol had been empty so he reloaded it and pulled the sled to prove that a bullet was in the barrel.

Kisame just spurted the information out. Kakashi looked at Erik. "Good Cop, Bad Cop. Works always."

From the other room Itachi and Sasuke entered. It was relieving to simply talk about the past and set aside the differences they had.

The good atmosphere didn't last long as suddenly bullets flew through the window. The ninja were fast enough to cut them, but Erik didn't have the time to react. As he was thrown across the room as his west took a hit. He crashed through the door and landed in the room that they designated to Naruto and Sakura. From the corner of his eye he saw them in the bed, luckily covered by the sheet. He was tactful enough not to pressure the point of staying serious during missions and looked away deliberately.

"Get up. We've got company, BAD company."

He rushed out of the room again, joining the fight. Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting back to back. Kisame lay as he was still cuffed to the chair. The lieutenant got to his side.

"My enemy's enemy is my friend. Deal?"

The shark ninja looked at him. Itachi had joined them. Akatsuki wouldn't be the same without the Uchiha.

"Deal!"

Erik opened the cuffs and pointed at Samehade in the corner. "You know the drill."

Kisame grabbed it and swung it in an arc to meet a few entering enemies.

Erik unsheathed his combat knife as he began shooting the attackers. A big one decided to take on him. The soldier didn't flinch as he fired into the open mouth. The bullet went through the neck, killing him and hit another one in the head.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura entered the fight the enemy soldiers were quickly killed.

Erik pushed on to the side as he inspected the insignia on the man's shoulder plate.

He's a samurai. He belongs to the ultra nationalists of crescent moon country.

Kakashi assessed the situation.

"First we return to Konoha. Then we can look into the matter."

The chunin guards were frightened as the two worst criminals known stood in front of their booth.

But seeing that they were accompanied by team seven they let them enter.

Within the village Itachi and Kisame used henge to disguise themselves. They were shortly separated as Sasuke had to run from a few fan girls while the remaining team laughed their asses off.

Just before they entered the hokage's office they undid all henges. Upon entering Tsunade first saw the two Akatsuki members. She abruptly stood up. The force threw the chair through the window outside.

"Team seven reporting back. Mission accomplished. The report will be on your table tomorrow."

Kakashi stated.

"On the way back we have retrieved both Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Erik said to explain the nuke-ninja's presences.

Tsunade nodded.

"Sent them into T&I. I want to know it they truly severed their ties with Akatsuki. If so, then they are reinstated into ANBU in Itachi wants. Kisame is to join him as his partner."

She looked into a file on her desk.

"I know you surely want a break but I have an important mission for you. The prince of crescent moon country needs a ninja escort. I decided to send you and since Sasuke wants to watch Itachi, I'll send Lee to fill in for now. You have two hours to get ready and to depart. The convoy is on the border to the sand."

They nodded as they left to rearm.

Erik read the file as they were on their way to Tenten's weapon store.

Upon entering they bought a lot of kunai and shuriken to replace the old ones. Sakura bought additional explosive tags for her special explosive jutsu.

Erik changed into his light gear. He wore his Police uniform. The military cap on his head had three letters on it: CPD. On the side was the flag of the city Chicago. He placed his pistol in a holster on his upper tight. Instead of his assault rifle he took an M95 sniper rifle. He guessed that from a convoy, his sniping abilities were more useful. He packed his backpack with ammunition and explosives. Kakashi sealed their vacation-equipment into a scroll, well knowing that crescent moon country was known for its holiday resorts.

They stood at the border, ready to give the prince a proper reception. They stood at the door as the prince came out. He looked at them, judging their abilities. Suddenly he rushed forward and shook Sakura's hand.

"It has been a long time since a Haruno graced us with her presence." he said.

Sakura just shook his hand with an iron grip, grinning.

"The pleasure is mine."

Naruto noticed a small arrow shooting at him. He didn't react to it as the toy stick to his headband.

"If I was a real enemy you would be dead. You're sure dad? They don't look much of an escort to me." A small boy with a bow said arrogantly.

"Maybe I didn't stop it because it would be a waste of energy. It's just a toy, why should I react to it?" Naruto answered.

Kakashi dismissed the argument. "Enough. Take you positions. We're leaving now."

The chunin concentrated on the prince's cart. Erik climbed on top of it where he kept watch of the surroundings. Kakashi led the convoy.

His senses spiked up as they entered a canyon. He alerted his team: "Guys, my gut feeling tells me that we're going straight for a trap."

The convoy was now pulled apart into a single line. Erik gasped as his heartbeat sensor flared on his glaases' HuD.

"We've got incoming Tangos. Watch your three and nine." From the left and the right side bandits stormed the convoy. The ninja automatically pulled together to meet the attack. Lee ran up the slope to counter attack the first wave. Naruto used his clones to protect the prince while Kakashi and Sakura fought the bandits in a set perimeter around it. Their sniper took out the more dangerous ones. Erik fired one shot after another. In a fluent movement he ejected the empty magazine, injected a fresh clip and slid the bolt into the locked position. The force of the round tore through multiple thugs, throwing them down on the ground where they were easy prey for the ninja. Suddenly the prince looked out of the window. "What happened?"

Erik looked over the edge and faced him.

"Several thugs. We took care of them. Don't worry." The office pulled his head up again and reloaded his rifle.

[Until they reach the palace and the prime minister betrays them the same happens as in the movie. Look at youtube: Guardians of crescent moon kingdom]

Michuri and Hikaru were surprised that Shabadaba had made a coup d'état. Even the moon-soldiers were taking orders from him. Hadn't it been for his loyal guards and the resistance they set up they wouldn't have made it. Kakashi prevented any pursuits by destroying the road behind them.

Reaching the hide out of the resistance which consisted of the most loyal guards they found the king. His body has been partly turned into stone. Sakura couldn't heal him but she could keep him alive for a few more hours.

Erik was outside to check for any pursuers. As he watched the last patrol rushing past their hideout he returned, just in time to listen to the king's last request: Protect the new king and his son.

The night they tried to evacuate the royals.

"Go ahead." Kakashi said to the guards as the king collapsed. Having lived a luxurious life he neglected the training and his body didn't keep up with physical exercises anymore.

Just as they wanted to carry him, three figures jumped in their direction.

"Incoming!" Erik used his sniper rifle to shoot the explosive note, detonating it in the air.

Naruto and Lee were punched to the side by Kongō. Sakura was kicked by Karenbana as Ishidate took on Kakashi. The leaf shinobi were surprised as their bodies moved slower than expected.

Kongō tried to jump onto the boat the new prince was on. [Note: Michuri is now the king and Hikaru is the prince]

But in the air he was hit by rounds. Erik fired his last round and switched the magazine. Looking back he recognized a RIB. The boat carried four people. The soldiers carried the insignia of the Task Force 141 and opened fire on Kongō. Unfortunately the ninja evaded the bullets and retreated to his companions.

Erik retreated and urged the guards and the prince to board the boat.

He got the attention of the man codenamed Soap. "Get them out of here! We'll secure the king!"

The man nodded, grabbing the boy and retreated with his squad onto the water. The USS Independence should be able to keep him safe.

Looking back he saw the king being kidnapped by the moon-soldiers and the no-name ninja escape.

"Damn it."

* * *

I remember someone once requested to see soap in her so I brought him in along with TF141

Read and review, RSC-1995 out


	15. Stealth is key

_**Stealth is key**_

Erik placed his bi-pod on the wall. He adjusted his sniper rifle as he aimed down on the palace.

Team seven was down and prepared to infiltrate. TF-141-soldiers were ready to storm and secure the king.

"This Team seven, were in position. The circus got through and we are entering the red zone."

"This is Soap. squad leaders, check in."

"Ghost in position."

"Roach in position. Ready to storm the prison."

Erik looked at Archer, Toad and Ozone before he checked in with his old codename: "Echo in position."

"Remember: these soldiers aren't the real ones. Deadly force if necessary." Kakashi cut the audio as he proceeded.

The event drew a lot of attention. Naruto, Sakura and Lee ran up the tower where Michuri already stood on a plank, a rope around his neck.

Soap and his team, Rook, Zach and Worm, covered their backs. Running up their path was blocked by Kongō. Lee stepped forward.

"Leave him to my. My fire will burn him away."

Naruto nodded, running further up. On the next level Sakura suddenly threw a kunai.

"What the?!" Karenbana appeared on the wall.

"Oh, How did you guess?"

"Because you stink! Small girl wearing heavy perfume."

Keeping the enemy ninja from following her team she pulled her Ninjatō.

Karenbana stomped her foot on the ground.

"For your information! I'm twenty-two!"

Sakura was surprised. "That old?"

In the meantime Ghost and Roach freed the real guards from the prison.

Ghost, Meat and Royce attacked the security center while Roach and Scarecrow opened the cells.

They helped to evacuate the men away from the city. Running towards the harbor where the USS Independence had docked silently in case the mission failed and they had to disappear quickly.

Naruto reached the upper level. Ishidate blocked their way. As he attacked, Naruto's shadow clones blocked him.

"Go, go, go!"

Soap nodded as he left with his squad.

Naruto pulled his katana and infused it with wind chakra. Cutting through the rocks Ishidate threw he got closer.

Sakura had a hard time fighting Karenbana. The woman ran around her and hid in her genjutsu. Running around the woman cut the pinkette several times.

Outside Erik noticed the problem. Ozone was fighting off several fake moon-soldiers who tried to scale the part of the wall they were on. He fired a single shot which destroyed the chandelier above her, littering the floor with glass. Sakura closed her eyes and listened. She could hear Karenbana breath. As she noticed a scratch as glass splitters were moved she threw a punch. The force broke the woman's neck as she flew out of the window.

"Too bad you've forgot to watch your step."

A few levels below Lee was still fighting Kongō. He had released his weights and used them as a fighting staff. He had hit the man several times but he was still a chunin while the man was at least jonin-level. Luring towards a window he deliberately let the man throw him away.

Kongō turned around smiling. His victim was ready to be squashed.

This was the moment Erik had waited for. Simultaneously with Toad and Archer he fired his sniper rifle. The M95's mechanism allowed him to fire the five rounds at the same time the two Task-Force-141-snipers' M14 EBR fired their 20 rounds each.

The hail shot through the glass and tore through the big ninja. Lee took the chance and wrapped the man in his weighted chains, throwing him into the air. Jumping up behind him he opened two of his gates.

"Ninja Art: Fist Machine Gun!" His fists were a blur as he hit the man multiple times on their way down. Breaking through the floor and deep into the foundation of the building, he stood up.

"Never mess with the innocents. You won't win against the will of fire."

Erik reloaded his rifle and adjusted his aim. Soap had reached the king and they were getting him down. Two soldiers were carrying him as Soap and Worm covered them. Archer and Toad were covering the area behind and in front of the team.

Winston moved to the side and looked at Ishidate. His hand slid the bolt into position. He breathed out and concentrated. He could feel his pulse. Each heartbeat sent a slight shock through his body, enough to throw off his aim at the two hundred meters he was away from his target.

As his heart just finished a beat he pulled the trigger.

A small explosion in the cartridge sent the round on its way. The bullet was spinning as the momentum stabilized the trajectory. It shot over the fight in the courtyard, in between Hikaru and his father Miruchi who jumped to the sides shocked, before it tore through the eye in Ishidate's hand, thus destroying his ability to turn things into stone. The round penetrated Shabadaba behind him, tuning the man's inner organs into an unrecognizable mess.

Naruto took the chance and formed a rasengan with his wind chakra. Running for the ninja responsible for this kingdom's current state he pushed it into the man's stomach.

The raw power of the wind chakra tore a clean hole through him, as it exploded because Naruto lost his focus. No trace was left from Ishidate.

* * *

A few days later Team seven was enjoying their vacation at the beach. Task Force 141 had withdrawn and the ninja would take one of the regular ferries to return.

The problem with the ultra nationalists had been solved. Since the death of Shabadaba single cells had been discovered and destroyed. The king had some of his most trusted historians to look into the Haruno clan's history. Sakura had asked for this favor as she was knew that her clan was from here but didn't know further about it.

Playing in the water a guard came to them.

"King Michuri wants to deliver a message: He has found the location of the Haruno-clan area. You are free to go there and claim it as your rightful estate. He thinks that the last ultra nationalists have taken it as their fortress. However he is sure that the main house should be secure since it is protected by a blood seal.

After changing into their battle attire they got on the way towards the HarunoClan-area. Erik was in front of them as he stopped and rose his closed fist.

"There are people in there. I'd advise we take precautions. Sakura, your call on this."

Sakura nodded. As this was about her personal life Kakashi decided to give her the lead.

"Distract them. I'll sneak in from the back and find out what this is about."

Team seven entered the compound. Several samurai stood there but not all were armed with swords. Some were carrying firearms.

As they continued the first riflemen fired on them. Suddenly their heads flew back as bullets hit them.

Team seven attacked the remaining samurai with their various range of ninjutsu and taijutsu. One of them pulled a small pistol and shot five rounds.

Erik jumped from his position over the wall and headed for the last shooter.

"Erik, he has a weapon!"

The lieutenant didn't listen as he ran for it.

The samurai pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, the weapon just made a metallic click sound.

Erik used the chance and punched him. Swiping the feet of his opponent with his leg he secured him on the ground.

He looked at the questioning stares of team seven.

"I counted the shots. This is a five-shot revolver. Only experts notice when it's empty."

[Little film joke: How many shots can you fire from a six-shot revolver? 1%: six; 99%: As many as you need]

They looked towards the main house. Suddenly it was engulfed by a pink light. A beam shot into the sky as the outer wall was covered by white figures.

Erik lifted his rifle. Team seven backed away from the white beings.

* * *

_Just before_

Sakura jumped over the wall. Team seven did a great job distracting the guards. Almost everyone rushed towards them.

She sneaked past a remaining guard and broke his neck in a fluent movement. At gate of the main temple she bit her thumb and smeared the blood over the lock. The door opened silently which was unusual for a door which hadn't been used for a few years.

Getting in she saw an altar in the middle.

On the wall there was a picture of a bat. A writing was beneath it:

_For those who are graced by the gift of hell, be aware of the light._

_Pures are weak in it but if they infect the unpure, the offspring will have the strength of both._

Sakura looked around. The walls were covered in carpets. One of them was a family tree. A field on it said that when someone put their hand on it, it will show the relation if its a relative or kill if the person is not related to the family.

Hesitatingly she touched it. The carpet zoomed on the tip of the tree.

She could see her parents name on it. Sakuya and Manake. [I know canon has other names but this is my fanfic so I change them]

She discovered her own name and noticed a pattern: All females' names were beginning with Saku and ended with an A.

The tree also showed Naruto next to her name. _Is it because we're engaged?_

The connection between them had a note: Blood mates.

Suddenly she collapsed. Something within her took control.

_Inner?_

_**No. I am the demon sealed within you. You are the first in the long line of clans who was strong enough to hold one of my kind.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Alucard. The mightiest demon bat in our history. I was sealed within you for a long time.**_

_Am I a junchuriki?_

_**Partly. But there is a curse my kind has brought on you: Immortality, Bestiality and an Intelligence that borders to Insanity.**_

_**The myths call you vampires. Human bats, terrifying the world as if they were beasts.**_

_Wait, but I didn't stand out from the mass?_

_**That has two reasons: You didn't awake your powers yet. I once took control of you and forced it but without the ritual your powers are limited. **_

The demon forced her body up and towards the altar. She tried to keep away but she found herself lost in her own body. Sakura watched helplessly as her hand placed themselves in the hand prints on the stone table. Spikes pierced through them as her blood was drawn out. The blood flooded through tiny capillaries into the insignia on the table. The sign began to glow. The light slowly expanded into the seals around her as she herself began to glow from within.

* * *

Naruto stormed into the temple. He could see Sakura throwing her head back. Her hands were nailed to the altar and pink light shot out of her eyes and her mouth.

Erik seemed to know what was happening because he urged them to leave.

"Shit! Don't let the beams touch you! Get out, NOW!"

Kakashi and Lee complied. Naruto didn't want to leave her but as Erik tried to drag him out, Sakura noticed the commotion. Looking at them the beams from her eyes engulfed the two original members of team seven.

Naruto felt a strong pull as his movement was stopped by a hard object. As he stood up he was in a simple infinite wide area. It was simply white.

Looking to his side Erik got up too. The policeman had his rifle on his back and was looking around.

"Great. Now as we're stuck in here, let's find out how we get out of here."

_**"You don't go anywhere!"**_ A loud voice boomed. _**"Especially you two. I need your help."**_

A black being fell from the sky. Shrinking towards normal size a man stepped towards them.

"Alucard, I suggest?" Erik seemed to know the man. Naruto was confused:

"Where are we? Who are you? Why do you know each other?"

Erik didn't look at him. "Remember the chunin exams? You and Sakura released them to fight Shukaku. I joined the fight and woke up Gaara."

"**This is inside Sakura's mind. That's also why Kurama isn't with you now."**

Continuing their way they reached an altar. Sakura stood there with another person.

Naruto wanted to go to her but Alucard held him back.

"**Don't she won't recognize you now. All we can do is to defend her."**

Erik looked up. "Defend her? From whom?"

The bat demon pointed at a place behind them.

"**From them. The god's angels. They want to stop us because they think that devil's bad. Even Kami had disavowed them because balance between heaven and hell has to be reached."**

Erik had already a plan in place: "Naruto, you go down there. Do as much damage as you can. I'll give you cover fire from up there."

"**Wait a second!"**

Alucard placed one of his hands on Erik's rifle and one on Naruto's pouch.

"**Now, what ever is in there will multiply instantly and without any limit unless my chakra runs out."**

The blond ninja nodded as he faced the angels. Erik got on a higher plateau. He adjusted his rifle as he aimed down into the mass. As he slid the bolt he could feel the power radiating from the new chakra rounds. He pulled the trigger. A black laser-like bolt shot from his rifle. The shot cut through several enemies, splatting their organs around killing them.

He saw one of them sneaking up to Naruto.

Naruto was fighting as a one-man-army. His clones blocked the passage and fought back the incoming angels. He combined various jutsus to stop their advance but he was reaching his limits.

Suddenly something platted against his back. Turning around he saw the remains of an enemy. Giving a short thumbs-up into Erik's direction he rushed into the next fight. Slowly they were pushed back by the numbers. Erik tried to maintain their long-range advantage as he changed positions.

Below him Naruto jumped around the white angels, beating them. He had already lost count of how many he had killed. Erik even didn't know as one of his shots took at least three lives.

Retreating they soon found themselves next to the altar. Erik cussed as he switched to his side-arm and fired. Naruto began to detonate the explosive tags he left behind and suddenly they had space to breath again.

"How much longer?" Naruto huffed. Fighting without his demon's chakra was leaving its toll on him.

**_"_Forty seconds."**

Erik slid another round into the chamber as he took aim.

"Do these flunkies have leaders?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he fired. The beam shot across the field an into the head of one angel who was facing his subordinates. Stunned by their leader's sudden death the angels didn't attack instantly.

**_"_Thirty seconds."**

The next wave came in. Naruto had already placed some clones disguised as thrown weapons on the ground. As they stumbled over the clones he formed the ram hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Suicide jutsu!" The clones exploded one after another, taking out several angels in the burning flames. But the advance didn't stop this time. The angels rushed forward, stepping on the corpses of their fellow fighters.

Suddenly a pink flash rushed past them. Suddenly limbs were flying around. The once white ground was now flooded with blood.

Naruto and Erik sat down. Seeing their fellow teammate mowing down the enemies' lines like she was mowing a lawn they allowed their bodies to relax. Erik slid the bolt back in order to allow his barrel to cool down. Looking back towards Sakura they were shocked as the young girl stood in front of them. She was covered in blood and had a feral look in her red slitted eyes.

"Naruto." She said before she collapsed.

* * *

Sakura woke up staring on a white ceiling. Looking to the side she saw Tsunade sitting next to her and Erik standing next to the door.

"Finally awake?"

She nodded as she tried to remember, what had happened.

"This... altar. Did you see what happened there?"

Tsunade looked like she wanted to say something but Erik was faster.

"No idea. We were fighting the samurai in the courtyard. We couldn't enter the main temple the doors were locked."

Sakura lay back down as she thought. Whatever had happened, it seemed like a bad dream. The red eyes, the demon within her. Her heritage. She was a monster. Born as myths to scare children and to tempt the saints.

Tsunade got her attention again.

"What ever happened, we'll find a cure."

Sakura was surprised. "What happened to me?"

The fifth hokage looked at her and held up a mirror. In her reflection the pinkette could see her face but two things were off: First her fangs. Her canine teeth were elongated and reached down to her lower lip. Second her eyes: They were blood red and the iris were slitted.

Erik opened his mouth. "How loud do you think we are talking?"

Sakura was baffled. Wasn't it obvious? "Normally?"

Tsunade shook her head. "We're whispering. Lieutenant, open the windows please."

The room was suddenly flooded by different noises and sounds. She could hear faint clashes of metal the flaps of bird's wings in the air. Different smells began to flood her nose. Ramen. Why the hell could she smell Ramen up here?

She suddenly noticed something off.

"Where's my team?"

Erik smiled sadly. "They were sent on a training trip. We didn't know about the extension of your changes so we sent them away saying that it would be better if they train and meet you later." Tsunade said.

"How much later?"

Erik pulled his cap down so she couldn't see his eyes anymore. "Two years. Naruto is traveling with Jiraiya. Sasuke is going with Itachi and Kakashi."

Sakura pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them.

"What will happen to me?"

Tsunade nodded and Erik opened the door. Sakura's instincts told her that something dangerous was entering and within a second she flipped over the bed and was at the wall hissing.

"That's quite normal for the first time. I reacted that way myself when the lieutenant found me." Catherine said. "I'll train you and teach you how to use your new powers to protect you team."

Sakura nodded. She had two years to train. She would show her team what she was capable off and that she wasn't a monster.

* * *

_Now we have the two years training trip. Until i have worked out how to continue I'll post some one shots and fillers (example: the genjutsu sasuke used against lee in the chunin exams, one or two training sessions etc.)_

_read and review._

_I need the feedback so I can omprove the story RSC-1995_


	16. Reunion

_I'm really sorry. This had taken me longer than expected.  
_

_I had a general idea of how to continue but the first versions sounded too rushed to me, so I rewrote it multiple times until I was content enough to publish it._

_So here it is: 13th platoon at your service enters Shippuden._

* * *

_**Reunited**_

Two years have passed. Besides training her new abilities Sakura had accepted Tsunade's offer to be her apprentice and become a medic.

Erik had disappeared on a long term recon-mission. She herself was now on her way to the gate to get the daily report.

Upon arriving there she saw three people she easily recognized: Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi.

The three were standing there, waiting for the process to be finished.

Sakura hugged her friend deeply. Itachi and Kakashi chuckled at the sight. Together they left for the hokage tower.

"Be aware Konoha! Your unpredictable Ninja No.1 is back!"

Sakura smiled. There was only one Ninja who would do that. Looking up she saw Naruto standing on a pillar.

Using her new power she threw him down, standing on the pillar herself.

"You're back and the first thing you do is shout?" She said faking a disappointed look.

Naruto was taken back and slightly scared at her. The next second he found himself in Sakura's embrace. He tapped her shoulder slightly.

"Can't breath!"

The girl smiled and loosened her grip.

Tsunade was sitting in her office consulting with Catherine. The routine message Erik would have sent was overdue for two weeks now. As far as the lieutenant had indicated in the last message he had found what he was looking for. She remembered well when the man had requested to be relieved from any duty to pursue a hint he had found that could thread the village.

He was very eager to convince her to give him that mission. After all Team seven was technically disbanded as the team's members were scattered in the world.

A knock got her attention. "Come in."

Opening the door the ninja of team seven plus Itachi and Jiraiya entered.

"Reporting back for duty, ma'am."

Tsunade nodded. Now let's see how I can put you to good use.

She didn't have to look for long as Shikamaru stormed through the door. He had a woman in his arms who was breathing heavily.

"Lady Tsunade! This woman just collapsed at our gate. She refuses any medical attention until she has spoken to you. She constantly repeats "Echo" and she was holding on this.

He placed the metal plates on the desk. The hokage looked at them. She recognized the lieutenant's dog tags:

_Lieutenant First Class_

_Erik Winston "Echo"_

_13th Platoon "BusterLegion"_

_US Army Ranger_

_Cobra 1-1_

There was no mistake: This woman was sent by Erik. She remembered when he told her:

_In case I get in trouble and have found the person, I'm looking for: I'll give her one of my dog tags based on the situation:_

_The GSG9-tag in case I play decoy to get them away, the CPD-tag when I am injured and have to hide and the Ranger-tag in case I have to stall them and return is mostly unlikely. In the last case it's also a request for back up._

She looked the woman into her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Mikoto Uchiha." Everyone gasped. Sasuke and Itachi ran towards her, hugging her deeply. Mikoto took both of them in her arms as she pressed them close to her.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, in tears. "I was hiding from some ANBU with blank masks who were trying to kill me and the Akatsuki who tried to recruit me. The Lieutenant had found me. He managed to get us past the perimeter the ninja set around my hide-out. In a canyon, nuke-in joined the chase and he stayed back to stall them. He gave me his tag saying that you would know what it meant. He said to give you this in case he wouldn't make it." She reached into her pocket and gave them a small flat disk.

Catherine knew what that was. She activated the projector.

"_In case you __see__ this I'll be either dead or in the enemy's hands." _He moved to the side as if he dodged an attack. _"Whatever happens, it is urgent that you don't follow me. If you want to find the one responsible for this, prepare Konoha for an attack! They are on their way! __You have three days, top! Be aware, __they use our tactics!_

The hologram lifted his rifle as Erik fired another burst. Suddenly an explosion engulfed the figure. The recorded apparently fell to the side as it showed the sky, which was filled with flying ninja.

The hologram was disrupted and froze.

Catherine accessed their database and found a new entry:

_Sky Ninja_

_Use chakra to circulate the air around the wings attached to their backs._

_Possess carriers for water transport. Small One man units with automatic kunai launcher (Storage seals like TenTen), _

_larger bombers with three to keep it in the air and one man to unleash chakra bombs (weak point: susceptible to attacks)_

"Three days." Tsunade sunk into her chair. "How do we prepare for that in three days?" Mikoto cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"The lieutenant had used explosives to get rid of them. My Sharingan had shown that as soon as the chakra disappears from the wings, they go down."

Shikamaru thought of a plan. The more he knew about them the better the plan would be.

"Agent Pierce, Erik said that they were using your strategy with the flying ninja. How would you counter that in your world?"

Catherine rubbed her head. Erik was their expert when it came to technology. She wished that she would have listened more carefully when he explained the systems.

"I'm not sure, but the crew of the USS Independence would know. I'll request for back up."

The Nara nodded. Mikoto had mentioned explosives.

"We need to equip every ninja with explosive kunai. The bombers the officer mentioned are our top priority." To Catherine he said: "Get your ship as close to Konoha as possible. Get help from your world if necessary."

The woman nodded, as she contacted the trimaran.

The reply was swift: "13th Platoon inbound. ETA tomorrow via Airdrop. WARHAMMER Gunship-Support with B-17M-Escort."

She turned towards Tsunade.

"We've got Erik's unit and air support."

The Godaime acknowledge it as she issued new orders: "Kakashi, evaluate your team. Shikamaru, Itachi: Get the ninja ready for an attack. Agent Pierce, make sure, your support gets into position."

Later on training ground seven Kakashi stood in front of his team reading his book.

All of them prepared for a little fight. Kakashi reached into his pocket. He pulled two similar bells out of it.

"So let's do it again. This raises memories doesn't it? Back then, we were a chaos."

They nodded. "Back then when Erik was with us."

Kakashi signed. To lose a friend was never easy. Most ninja didn't lose someone on their team before they turned eighteen. They lost their friend when they weren't with him. That made it even worse.

_They blame themselves for losing him. Each one of them wishes that they had been with him to save him._ Kakashi thought. He had felt the same way when he lost Obito and Rin.

With a loud clap he closed his book.

Naruto smiled. "Taking us serious this time?"

Kakashi only nodded as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "I think I'll need it. I know how much Sasuke grew. I guess that you two did, too."

"Go!"

Naruto rushed towards Kakashi. He summoned two clones who got his flank and created two rasengans in his hands. He jumped but Kakashi countered by grabbing his arms and forcing them together. The explosion threw them back. Before the smoke cleared Sasuke attacked his sensei. His arms were covered as he cried: "Chidori!" Kakashi flipped over so the attack would only strife him. Still the electricity numbed his arm. As the smoke cleared away completely Kakashi had disappeared. Sakura closed her eyes and sniffed in the air. Opening them again she revealed her blood red slitted eyes. "Below us!" She pulled back her fist and hammered it into the ground. The soil broke apart around her as the copycat-ninja was tangled between pieces of shattered earth.

Everyone froze and looked at the outcome. All had the same thought: _What insane strength!_

Jiraiya turned towards Tsunade. "Did you...?"

The busty hokage denied. "No, this is her natural strength. She trained with Pierce and got stronger. I only taught her my medical jutsus."

Kakashi quickly avoided Sasuke's next attack by swinging over the edge of the pile of earth and standing on it.

"Ninja tactics No.1: Ninjutsu."

He formed hand signs. Naruto had trouble following him but both Sasuke and Sakura recognized them. "DOWN!"

"Kakashi Style: Raitonjutsu!" Clouds formed and lightning strikes hit randomly.

However, Sasuke knew how to use this to his advantage: He focused his chakra on one of the lightning strikes. Using the power he used his move "Kirin". It transformed into a unicorn which shot towards the cyclops. Kakashi crossed his arms as he took the attack. As soon as he looked up again he was surrounded by Narutos.

"Get him boys!"

The clones attacked him as Kakashi engaged them with Taijutsu.

"Ninja tactics No. 2: Taijutsu."

He flipped over them and punched. He used his stance on one clone tp propell him further away from the crowd and took out some with his shuriken. Grabbing one in the air he performed omote renge. Just as he touched down he heard a faint shout: "NOW, Sakura!"

The Naruto below him puffed away. He noticed a shadow covering him. He barely avoided beind hammered into oblivion as he rolled to the side.

Looking directly into the girl's eyes he placed a genjutsu on her. "Ninja tactics No. 3: Genjutsu."

Sakura looked around. She was in the middle of a war. Most shocking were the Narutos and Sasukes around her fighting each other. But something was off: The smell didn't fit. She could still smell the grass and fresh earth from the training ground.

"KAI!"

As she broke out of the illusion she side stepped an attack, hitting Kakashi on the arm. The jonin flew away from her as the force of her "pat" knocked him into a tree.

The fight continued into the evening. What ever they did, Kakashi stayed one step further than them.

Finally Naruto managed to pin him down. Before Kakashi could escape, Sakura had him trapped in a genjutsu as Sasuke held his sword at the jonin's back. Additionally Sakura held her katana threatening a place no man wanted to be threatened.

"Looks like we won, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled.

Team seven released their prisoner and rejoined the hokage.

Tsunade nodded proudly. "Hereby I reinstate Team seven back into active service."

As she finished something crashed down from the sky. When the dust finally settled they saw a few tanks rolling from dropped transportation boards. Additional soldiers landed with their parachutes.

One man walked towards them, flanked by five more persons.

"Lieutenant Frank Davis, Navy Seals. JSOC [Joint Special Operations Command] requested our help as an attack by marine vessels is to be expected."

A woman came up to them.

"Second Lieutenant Lori Angeles. 13th Platoon, at your service. We are ready to fortify your defenses. Close Air Support is still en route."

Tsunade returned the greeting.

"What do you have?"

As the highest ranking officer Lieutenant Angeles answered:

"We have Anti-Air-tanks ready for deployment. Each squad will set up tactical positions around the village while the tanks will hold strategic key points. Additionally the trimaran USS Independence will react to any attack and track its origin. They will then deploy the seals to take out the enemy's base."

Tsunade evaluated the equipment. The plan sounded good to her.

Shortly after the tanks rolled through the streets of Konoha. Soldiers occupied roofs as they set up their nests and tagged it as a friendly gun position.

The day before the attack the Konoha 13 were sitting in Choji's favorite BBQ-restaurant. Laughing about the old times they enjoyed the buffet.

It was hilarious as Kiba had managed to convince the owner to allow Akamaru have his own seat as the dog had grown immensely since the chunin exams. He was now big enough to carry his partner. It was like the roles of the two were switched. One seat stayed free. They all had promised that they will have such a party again when the lieutenant returns.

They talked about different things until their gossip queen, Ino remembered something she wanted to ask Sasuke.

"Tell me honey, what did you do to Lee in the preliminaries, cause he was avoiding us girls for the few weeks after it.

Lee blushed as he tried to suppress the memory while Sasuke had no problem telling about it.

"I was under the influence of the pedo-sannin, so you can imagine what happened." He smirked at the memory. He still could use this to black-mail Lee.

* * *

**WARNING, STRONGLY ONE-SIDED LEMON (If you could call this one a Lemon)**

**STRONG SEXUAL TORTURE (Credit goes to my girlfriend who rather doesn't want to have her name known so I have to substitute for that)**

_**Flashback **_

"Tsukuyomi!"

Suddenly everything went dark for him. Lee felt like he was falling. Then he found himself in a dark forest. He couldn't move and when he turned his head he could see why. His hands were pinned against a cross which was part of a tree. He could hear the blood dripping from his hands even though he didn't fell any pain.

A bright light flashed him. A shadow covered his face as he recognized a person walking towards him. It was TenTen. She moved slowly, swing her hips in a seductive way. She got nearer and nearer. The light covering her private areas slowly dissipated as he was next to him.

_Wow, I knew she was hot, but this hot! _Lee thought. Slowly he felt "something" rising. No training in the world had prepared him for this.

The girl stood in front of him, her hands were pressing his head into the tree as she closed the distance between their bodies.

Lee closed his eyes. _No I won't corrupt my mind!_

Two round soft objects pressed against his chest. His eyes were forced open as he stared into the Byakugan of Hinata. He gaze went down towards his manhood. Shocked he noticed that he was naked, too. Her breast rubbed against him as they traveled down with her. He couldn't hold back a moan as his dick slid in the small space between her huge assets.

Lee tried to keep his mouth shut. But he still felt the massage down there and it felt good.

_No. I will stand through this with my fire of youth.!_

He moaned again as he released his seeds.

As he opened his eyes Hinata had disappeared.

In her place was sperm covered Might Guy.

"LEE, MY PRECIOUS STUDENT!"

Lee literally shrunk as he noticed his sensei wearing the towel normally used for hot springs.

"I'LL TEST YOUR WILL! RESIST MY MASSAGE! IF YOU FAIL, DO A THOUSAND PUSH-UPS ON HINATA WITH TENTEN ON YOUR BACK!"

Lee couldn't take it anymore.

"SCREW YOU, SASUKE!"

_Flashback end_

**LEMON TORTURE END**

* * *

Ino was laughing out loud as both Tenten and Hinata blushed. It was nice that Sasuke now talked more but it was still disgusting that he had used them in the genjutsu.

Sasuke rose his hands in defense.

"I only used what was deep in Lee's mind. I didn't know that our Rock here is a pervert myself."

Naruto was still laughing. He nearly fell off his chair but caught onto something before he hit the floor. Unfortunately it was Sakura's chest, his face landed in.

Everyone hold their breath as they had experienced Sakura's new temper as a vampire. But the girl simply hugged him deeper into her assets as she kissed his head.

For Hinata this was the final drop. She had always loved Naruto. She will always love him.

She had tolerated the pinkette as she was his teammate but this was going to far.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SUCCUBUS! LEAVE MY NARUTO-KUN ALONE!"

Kiba was outright surprised as Hinata had spoken without stuttering. This was the second time since the chunin exams. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm as she tried to pull him out of Sakura's hug.

She failed miserably as the vampire grabbed her arm and loosened her grip as if it was nothing.

Sakura hissed as she showed both her sparkling red eyes and her pointy fangs.

"Keep away from him. He's mine!"

* * *

So I move to the next Naruto movie.

Give a few days and I might be able to have the next chapter ready.

Little technical information: The B-17M are modern versions of the B-17 bomber.

The M2-Machine-Guns are replaced by miniguns and the tuurets are remotely operated by a CIC in the cockpit.

The bomb bay is replaced by ammunition for these turrets.

Love the bird, can take a lot of damage and still flies.

Read and review


	17. Iron Lady

_**Iron Lady**_

Tsunade stood on top of the hokage building. She sighed. The Gepard-Anti-Air-Tanks had caught incoming flying objects on their radar.

The four tanks were placed on the hokage monument from where they could cover the air space above the leave village. However the four would concentrate on the bombers and only target the smaller fighters if possible.

The second lieutenant stood next to her as she activated her radio.

"Vanguard 1 to Vanguard 4. First wave in bound. Prepare to engage at sight. Fire at will."

Shikaku stood next to them. "Will they be enough to stop them?"

Lori just gave him a tablet.

He looked over the specifications of a Gepard 2A6M.

"Packs enough power to get an ultrasonic fighter out of the sky."

The sirens started to sound the alarm. The village stirred up like a bee hive as the ninja and the soldiers readies themselves for the attack.

Tsunade cursed. She and the commanders moved to the hokage monument.

A call came over the radio.

"This is the USS Independence, we have tracked the path of the fighters. Navy Seals are moving in to capture their commanding officer while Task Force 141 is destroying the carriers."

Suddenly hell was unleashed over the leaf village. The sky ninja dropped bombs which were partly intercepted by the soldiers. The bombers were hailed by 35mm explosive rounds as they got into the absolute weapons range. Still some ware able to break through the defenses and fired their chakra beams into the ground. Some who didn't hear the warnings or refused to stay in the bunker were hit by the attack. A few buildings collapsed but the soldiers were on top so they continued fighting although some of them broke a few bones in the fall.

The top of the hokage monument was littered with used cartridges and the parts linking them into a belt.

The Gepards were doing a great job shooting down the enemy.

Ghost and Soap were leading their men through the water. The seals had already scouted the flotilla and were ready to infiltrate the leading ship. They still needed the distraction.

Roach confirmed that all team were in position before he surfaced behind the last ship and fired a signal rocket. It detonated silently in the sky.

Fives signaled his team to prepare the mines. They planted them around the hull. Enough to damage the ship to make it immobile but weak enough to keep it floating.

As the explosives stopped the ship they stormed it. Gun blazing they killed most ninja on board before entering the bridge. The ninja didn't notice his crew being killed as he ordered the next wave to be launched. "Sent all available units!" The Seals quickly took him down. Cuffing him and pulling an oxygen mask over his head they pulled him under the water. Fives tapped into the active battle frequency as he warned the soldiers.

"The enemy has launched an all-out attack."

"This WARHAMMER. We read you. Changing course to meet the wave."

"Thanks, Skipper."

In the air Captain Jester "Skipper" Cujo readied his plane.

"WARHAMMER flight, disengage formation."

"Copy that, Spectre Five-Oh." Was the simple reply from the escort pilots.

"Sidekick One and Two engaging air borne enemies over Konoha, over."

The two B-17s left Spectre 5-0s side and moved out to flank the enemy.

While The AC-130 made a pass through the crowd, firing its frontal 30mm chain guns and using the weapons in its side Skipper targeted the bombers.

Sidekick 1 and 2 moved to the side of the enemies' formation. Matching their speed with theirs they fired all available weapons.

Spectre 5-0 moved in a circle above them now, shooting with Anti-Air shells.

Ghost was planting a bomb on one of the carriers as Soap and Roach led the other teams. Silently they disappeared again.

All structural weaknesses had been exploited and the launch system has been rigged to malfunction.

This was the moment the USS Independence had waited for. Starting their turbine they got to maximum speed as the guns were prepared.

Speeding towards the opponent the Mk110 turret began to fire. The round hit precisely. Teams on the ship tried to launch to defend their ship but the chakra infused catapults simply exploded as soon as they were triggered. The patrols in the air engaged the modern destroyer.

One of the rookies spotted its turret.

"Hah, what do they want to do against us with only one cannon?"

He was quickly proved wrong as the CIWS moved and the cloaking net covering it fell down.

The bullets shredded the sky ninja.

Getting close the ship began a tight turn, using its anchor to speed it it. Having turned around 180° the back turret was facing the fleet.

"Fire!"

The three shells drilled through the armor. The explosives were triggered and destroyed the structure.

The surviving sky ninja on the deck were desperate to escape the collapsing tower.

"Hull has been compromised, evacuate now!"

In the meantime first CSAR-helicopters moved out to collect the wounded and to get them to the hospital.

Single sky ninja were still around but the WARHAMMER flight was keeping watch over the village.

The leaf ninja were clearing the collapsed buildings. Naruto was clearing the remains of a house as he found a man trying to lift a beam.

"Don't worry old man, I gotcha." He took the beam and lifted it so the injured man could be pulled out.

The old man was examining the injured man's chest.

"Air is suffocating him by building up in the chest."

"No way, you're a doctor?"

The man didn't respond as he took a glass tube and cut it. Sticking it into his patient's chest air steamed out of it.

"Now you might take him to the hospital."

Just as he stood up the wind blew stronger and dust rose around them. Looking back a small group of soldiers came up to them running. They placed the man on a stretcher and carried him into the back of their Pave Low. The leading medic looked at a picture in his hand.

"Are you Shinnō-san?" He asked the old man.

The now proclaimed Shinnō nodded. "That would be me."

The soldier signaled him to follow.

"There is someone called Amaru asking for you in the hospital."

The helicopter lifted of as it made its way to the treatment center.

Sakura was surprised at the view at the hospital. There had been no casualties so far and most of the patients seemed fine.

"This one too." she said under her breath.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"They have been treated perfectly before getting here."

"So what?" Hinata dismissed it. "The field medics who have brought them in surely gave them first aid."

The leading medic, Sergeant Kelly leaned over to them as she examined the body.

"No this wasn't one of us. We mark them so every other medic knows which medicine we have injected to prevent side effects. This one has received a blood loss control agent and a painkiller but no operation."

A young child got up from his bed. "That was Shinnō-sama's work! This one too and that one."

Said man entered the room in this moment.

"Amaru! Are you okay?"

"I am now."

One of the doctors bowed to him.

"Shinnō-dono. What leads a skilled doctor like you into our hidden village?"

"Actually I was on a travel. This young one had asked me to help her village. I just happened to take a break here when they attacked."

Tsunade heard the last part. "If you are going now it will be dangerous considering the sky ninja attacked. There might be more traps and ambushes on your way."

She looked at Team seven. "Go with them. Sakura, you help them with whatever illness they have. Sasuke and Naruto, you're on protection detail. Kakashi won't come with you I'll need him here."

Sergeant Kelly talked to her superior officer before stepping up to Tsunade.

"The 13th Platoon can spare a medical squad. I'll come with you."

Soon they traveled down the river. The soldiers had provided two armed RIBs. Suddenly Private Morgan who was steering the leading boat stopped the engine and pulled a net up..

"Ey, what's up?" Amaru exclaimed. A soldier next to her pulled her down as a camouflage net was thrown over them. Through the mesh she could see the same happen on the other boat.

The soldier who kept her mouth covered pointed up into the sky.

"Patrolling sky ninja. Since our air forces protect the village they might be looking for targets outside of it."

As soon as the enemy disappeared they started the engines again and continued their way.

They didn't get far as they were suddenly attacked by kunai. One soldier was hit. He collapsed, bleeding heavily from his neck. Amaru immediately got down to him as she cleaned the wound and let Sakura heal it.

An explosion rocked the boat to the side.

Kelly looked over the hull of her boat as she saw the second boat being turned into a burning wreck.

"Wells!"

Morgan didn't look back to check. The life signs of Fire team Bravo had disappeared from his HuD. He kicked the engine into overdrive as he sped away. Their gunner still fired a constant stream of bullets into the nemesis's position. First as they were sure that nobody followed them, they relaxed.

Amaru looked up. The boat was pierced with kunai and shuriken. Slowly the boat decelerated as the engine was overheated.

Private Morgan let it run aground. As they got out Kelly listed the casualties.

"We... We have lost Fire team Bravo and Doctor Shinnō."

Amaru collapsed, crying out loud to herself.

"NOOOOO! DOCTOR!"

The soldiers let her stay there and cry her grief out. They knew that it was hard to lose somebody close. They too had lost their friends but they had a mission to do. A village needed them. Their friends wouldn't have wanted them to give up.

Kelly laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know this sounds rough, but we have to move on."

Amaru batted the hand away. "HOW! Doctor died!"

"We still have two field medics and I am a Doctor myself. Think about it. Doctor Shinnō wouldn't have wanted you to give up like that."

Amaru shook herself. _She's right. I have to move on. They can still help._

Sasuke noticed something on the horizon.

"What is that smoke?"

Amaru looked up and got a shock. "That's my village!" She sped away, towards the smoke.

"Damn it!" The soldiers and the ninja followed her. Being trained in running long distances they caught up to her. Morgan tackled her just in front of the village's gate.

He held onto the trashing girl as he tried to calm her down.

"LET ME GO!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the wall.

"Stand down, god damn it! There might be enemies in the village. Let me and my team secure it!"

Looking to Team seven he said: "Protect her. Stay behind us."

Lifting his M240 light machine gun he joined Sergeant Kelly and Private McCord securing the village.

Morgan checked his heart beat sensor. There was no one except them. As they moved to the source of the fire Amaru ran forward.

"Mom? Dad? It's me, Amaru!"

Just as she ran up the stairs to the foundation of her house Kelly grabbed her.

"Stop, trip wire."

Morgan suddenly paled as his sensor went white.

"We've got enemies all over us.

Team seven knocked Amaru down, as Fire team Alpha took cover in the ruins.

Unleashing a bullet storm Morgan sprayed it into the forest. His thermal scope was a great asset as he spotted the sky ninja hidden in the trees. McCord aimed through his scope. He fired single shots from his M82. As it was empty he switched to his MP5K sub machine gun and fired at the enemies sneaking up to them. Kelly covered the same side as McCord. Occasionally they wold shoot the other side as Morgan had to reload.

Team seven fought a way to the next cover. Sakura flashed between two ninja as he grabbed their heads and used her strength to turn them into mush. Sasuke had pulled his Chokutō as he fired lightning chakra from it. Naruto summoned his clones to take attacks on Amaru and the soldiers. Other than that he used his Rasengan to take out any enemy Sasuke and Sakura had missed.

Morgan had reloaded his LMG and laid down suppressing fire, forcing the remaining sky ninja into cover. But the protection was useless as Sakura threw some rocks which punched right through the wall.

With the attack turned down the team regrouped to debate the further action.

"There are no corpses. The villages might have been taken." Sasuke concluded.

Naruto nodded. "So we split up and search around the village. Amaru, you look for them her within."

Kelly hold her ribs as a kunai had hit her there but wasn't able to cut through the vest.

"We will return and warn the leaf. Get back up and return later."

Morgan supported her as she swapped her weapon with McCord. A sub machine gun was better operable with one hand than an assault rifle.

* * *

Erik woke up in a dark cell. Through a hole he could see more people in the cells next to his. He still had his gear. They didn't think that he would be able to use it in his condition.

Two guards entered and grabbed his arms. Pulling them through the corridor they threw him into a large hall. A man stood there. He wore a red west and had white hair.

"I knew these soldiers had something in common with you when they offered to escort me and the foolish girl to her destroyed village. You don't seem powerful. I took out one of your vehicles and three of you without breaking sweat."

Erik tried to suppress his grief over loosing three of his subordinates. On the outside he kept an emotionless face.

"Tell me. What so you think are you doing here. This is no place for weaklings."

Erik didn't react but entered a meditative state. He was a special operator. It wasn't unusual that one of them could get caught and interrogated during missions.

"Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."

"I didn't ask for your name. You are weak aren't you?"

"Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."

"So you know your name, what else?"

"Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."

"Are you a parrot or something?

"Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon. ID necessary for identification in case of negotiations."

"There won't be negotiations. I will crush all countries until the Sky Empire will be reign over the world."

"Fuck you, Sir. Dictators are bound to loose at some point."

"Sir?"

"I don't know your name. Sir or Ma'am are temporary appropriate names."

"You are more talkative know?"

"Personal opinion, nothing you could use against my platoon."

"So how many are there of you?"

"Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."

* * *

Team seven met again at some ruins. They had found traces of movement that led there.

Fog clouded their range of sight.

Looking around they spotted a person in the fog.

"Amaru? What are you doing here?"

The girl didn't respond. However, as she lifted her eyes they were completely red.

"I am the zero-tails. Whenever hate takes over pained hearts, I am reborn."

A long purplish snake-like demon wrapped itself around Amaru.

Before anyone could react, arms shot out of it towards team seven. They barely avoided it and landed a few meters back.

At the next attack they all pulled out their swords and engaged.

They focused their chakra into the metal and sliced through the demon. However the cut limbs floated back and reattached themselves at it.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan as he looked at the snake.

_There it is!_ "Sakura, Naruto, focus on the head. Keep it busy while I free Amaru!"

The two nodded as they engaged again. The couple danced forward and sidewards, avoiding the arms shot at them.

Sasuke sneaked past the demon's guard as he discovered Amaru. As she looked into his eyes he played out his cards: "Tsukuyomi!"

As she collapsed the demon started to dissipate.

_Inside Tsukuyomi:_

Sasuke walked up to Amaru.

She was confused. She hated the world. "It's so unfair! Why always me?"

Sasuke simply placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's how the world works. It places obstacles for us to overcome. Somewhere on the way it taunts us. Like the zero-tails, which took your pained heart to feast on it."

Amaru fell to her knees sobbing.

Sasuke followed her down as he got a set of tissues from somewhere.

"Let it out. Don't harbor the pain. It will turn you into an avenger and destroy your whole life. I know that myself."

Amaru hit his arm. "What do you know about loosing someone precious?"

"I know a lot. My family was killed by my brother. Now I have found out that he did that to protect the village and that my mother is indeed alive, but I didn't know that until two years ago. I spent my whole childhood believing my brother killed they just for his own amusement."

He released the genjutsu and they returned to the real world.

Amaru looked up.

"When I was in the zero-tails state I could feel my parents. They are somewhere in that ruins."

Naruto looked at the collapsed buildings, too.

"Sakura, take her back to the village. I doubt she will be able to help after Teme's genjutsu."

His girlfriend nodded. Her eyes turned red again and her fangs grew.

"I'll rush back and return with reinforcements."

Sasuke sheathed his Chokutō and ran for the stairs. Halfway up the area began to shake.

Sakura jumped back to avoid falling down into a rift.

Slowly something rose out of the earth.

* * *

_Somehow I tend to have more cliffhangers than I planned._

_So well, here it is. _

_Please review. I need the feedback._


	18. Fortress Down

_**Fortress Down**_

Erik was trying to break out of his cell. Thinking that he was from their world the sky ninja had used paper seals to suppress any chakra. Suddenly the whole room shook. He stumbled out of the cell as the door opened.

Breaking into the guard's booth he killed the occupants swiftly and silently. He took his rifle from the table and reassembled it. Reacquiring his helmet he activated his emergency beacon.

Sneaking through the corridors he got into the next prison tract. About two dozen people were sitting there in a single cell. The door was wired with roots. The soldier took out a weak breach charge and planted it on the lock. Blowing the door out of its frame he quickly counted through.

Fifteen people. _ Hopefully the back up has a large helicopter._

He guided them through the corridors. Suddenly a callsign appeared on his HuD: Rhino 2-2

He quickly patched into the radio.

"Chopper, this is Echo. Nice to have a friendly here."

"Lieutenant, we are here with back up. What's your status?"

"Just got free and have fifteen civies with me."

The pilot ordered him to get out and light a flare to mark his position.

Erik moved, but quickly hid again, as a sky ninja patrol ran past him.

* * *

Naruto had encountered Shinnō the man was in reality the sky emperor. He infiltrated the countries under the cover of being a simple doctor and stole valuable information on the defenses and forces to conquer them.

Laughing the emperor turned into a younger version of himself.

"No need to maintain the cover. Darkness will rule the world. I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" he said as his white hair turned brown and his body grew more muscular.

Naruto charged him first. Hitting the man several times he was suddenly taken back as Shinnō appeared behind him. The man pulled the boy into his knee, nearly breaking his spine and threw across the room.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he analyzed his opposition. _I see, so that's how It works!_

Naruto refused to give up as he charged with a rasengan. However the emperor just took his hand and punched him hard enough to make him cough up blood.

Uzumaki didn't give up yet. Summoning more of his clones he charged again. Using each other to distract Shinnō they kept hitting him until he was nearly up at the ceiling. Said man regained his senses in the last moment as he concentrated dark chakra into his hands and shoved it into Naruto's back. Sasuke used the chance as he jumped up.

He channeled Raiton Chakra into his Chokutō and attacked. But he too, was thrown back as he missed the man, only slightly grazing him.

The sky emperor laughed like a maniac. He leaned forward to attack as his hair turned white again. In an instant he was turned into a very old man.

"How?" he asked surprised. "How were you able to disrupt the flow of my chakra?"

Sasuke didn't answer as he hold up his sword which was cracking with electricity.

Suddenly the throne Shinnō was standing by lowered itself into the ground. Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke as he jumped in.

* * *

Leading the civilians through the corridors Erik had to regain his balance a few times as the whole thing shook.

"Rhino 2-2, what is this shaking?"

"You're in a floating fortress. We have nearly lost our escort due to its lightning cannon. Wait, he Haruno wants to talk to you. Patching her in in three, two, one..."

"Erik, oh kami, are you okay?"

"I am. What is the situation?"

In the V-22 Osprey Sakura sighed.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun have stormed the fortress. I and MedicalSquad Alpha have returned to evacuate the villagers if they have been found."

Gun fire was heard through the radio.

"Yeah, I am currently pinned down. A little assist would be nice."

The flight engineer caught on as he went back from the ramp and manned one of the turrets.

Smoke rose from the floating fortress as Erik appeared on the ledge. However a tower above it made it impossible for the Osprey to move nearer without damaging its tilt-rotors.

Sakura spotted a ramp for a sky boat a few meters away.

"Over there!"

Erik nodded, but just as he wanted to move the civilians sky ninja appeared behind him. Forcing them into cover he called for fire support.

"Anytime, guys!"

The barrels started to spin as the bullets threw up smoke and smeared the ninja into the wall.

Pushing them Erik urged the villagers towards the ramp. The V-22 hovered near the ramp as the first jumped. Being caught by the medics they were pulled in.

Erik looked back to check for any left-behinds as suddenly a large piece of debris fell down, separating the ramp from the fortress.

"Sakura! I need you here. We are still missing Sasuke and Naruto!"

The pinkette jumped from the V-22. Landing she stuck to the wall with chakra as he ran up to Erik.

She pulled her Ninjatō and led the way.

* * *

Sasuke was fighting against the grip the clay hand had on him. Naruto was also pinned down as their chakra was taken from them.

Suddenly Naruto turned red.

"YOU WANT OUR CHAKRA? I'LL GIVE YOU CHAKRA!"

He used his mass clone technique and channeled more chakra into the Reibi.

The zero-tails couldn't handle the nine-tails chakra. It bubbled up as Naruto broke free. While his clones charged the Reibi the real Naruto freed Sasuke.

Shinnō summoned more of the Reibi's hands as he tried to kill Naruto.

"Die, Die, DIE!" When the last clone dispelled he noticed a large concentration above him.

Naruto and Sasuke hovered in the air. Naruto concentrated his Kyuubi Chakra into a large Rasengan as Sasuke helped to stabilize it and added Amaterasu into it.

"TORNADO FIRE RASENGAN!"

Flying towards the Reibi it tried to stop them but they simple drilled through the hands.

Shinnō foresaw the potential threat as he created a thick shield and channeled the stolen sannin chakra into it.

Suddenly a small cylinder rolled in front of him. Exploding several small bright flashing balls flew around him.

"Shannaro!"

Sakura fell from the ceiling above them and had her Ninjatō risen above her head.

The infused sword cut through the shield like a knife into butter.

The sky emperor just got rid of the flashing balls as he looked up and saw the Rasengan heading his way.

"Oh, Shit!"

The force of the raw chakra threw the Reibi through the wall. As the smoke cleared Team seven stood there.

Suddenly a snake-like Shinnō came out.

"You won't stop me nor the Reibi. We will conquer the world."

Sakura just laughed.

"You got just nailed by the nine-tails. Forget it."

Naruto looked at Sakura questionly.

"Later." His girlfriend dismissed him.

Shinnō was far from just letting these greenhorns defeat him.

He lunged for Sakura as suddenly his head exploded.

Team seven looked to their right as Erik lowered his pistol.

"He talked too much. Reminded me of Orochimaru. One maniac villain is enough."

Suddenly the Reibi awoke again. Arms were flowing through the corridors as every living being was absorbed. Team seven cut the incoming limbs as Erik prepared a charge.

Blowing through the floor they landed in the lower level.

"Go, go, go!" Running towards the open Erik lifted his hand to his earpiece.

"Rhino 2-2, where are you?"

Running out they turned right and then left. Up a few stairs and towards the corner as suddenly the Osprey appeared. Jumping from the ledge they landed safely. Only Erik had a problem as a hand grabbed his leg and tried to pull him back.

"Erik!"

"We gotcha!"

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed his arms as Sakura grabbed his west. Pulling him up they couldn't move away as the had still hold onto the soldier.

"Fire team Alpha, fire!"

Sergeant Kelly, Private Morgan and Private McCord opened fire on the limb. The bullets shredded through it and it dissipated into scrap.

Erik pulled out a grenade and threw it.

Down on the water the seamen were searching the sky for the fortress.

Fives spotted the green smoke.

"He made it." Turning towards the bridge he shouted: "All clear. Fire at will!"

Hidden flaps opened on the front deck and in the landing pad as rockets shot out. The trimaran turned to have her broadside face the fortress as the cannons were fired.

At the same time WARHAMMER flight above the flying fortress fired its heavy weapons at structural weaknesses.

Chopper pulled his bird away from the remains of the sky empire.

"Hold on, Danger close!"

Explosions erupted from the hitting Tomahawks. The shock wave threw the passengers back and forth as Chopper tried to stabilize his aircraft.

The Osprey sacked to the side as it was hit by falling debris.

"Shit, we're going down!" his co-pilot shouted.

Turning switches frantically they tried to reroute the power and the controls to keep them in the air.

"Still got pressure on the pedals!"

"Come on, you son of a bitch!"

Both pilots pulled their sticks back.

Suddenly debris rained past them as the descend was stopped.

"Pressure is good, torque feels okay. Fuel's enough to reach the ground."

The tilt-rotors turned as the flight mode was engaged.

Kakashi looked up. The gray bird hovered above the beach as the rotors turned to stop its descend before it touched down and blew up the sand. As the systems powered down the ramp was lowered and the passengers got off the vehicle.

Erik was carried by Team seven.

They stood together apart from the villagers who were tended to by the medics as suddenly a female voice exclaimed: "Mum, Dad!"

Amaru ran from one of the Humvees the soldiers used to get to the beach.

Families pulled each other into deep hugs.

Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Did you take the sky emperor out?"

They nodded. "We killed Doctor Shinnō."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Amaru shouted. "WHY?"

She cried while she hit Naruto.

"Calm down. He was one of the bad guys. He used your hatred and pain to feed the Reibi. He wanted to conquer the world with it."

Amaru looked up. Naruto didn't look like he was lying, neither was Sasuke, but she still refused to believe it.

"Not possible."

Erik set his helmet into projector mode as he replayed the recordings from the interrogation:

"_I knew these soldiers had something in common with you when they offered to escort me and the foolish girl to her destroyed village. You don't seem powerful. I took out one of your vehicles and three of you without breaking sweat. Tell me. What so you think are you doing here. This is no place for weaklings."_

"_Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."_

"_I didn't ask for your name. You are weak aren't you?"_

"_Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."_

"_So you know your name, what else?"_

"_Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."_

"_Are you a parrot or something?_

"_Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon. ID necessary for identification in case of negotiations."_

"_There won't be negotiations. I will crush all countries until the Sky Empire will be reign over the world."_

"_Fuck you, Sir. Dictators are bound to loose at some point."_

"_Sir?"_

"_I don't know your name. Sir or Ma'am are temporary appropriate names."_

"_You are more talkative know?"_

"_Personal opinion, nothing you could use against my platoon."_

"_So how many are there of you?"_

"_Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon."_

The hologram was blue but nevertheless Doctor Shinnō could be recognized.

Erik shut it down before he pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets.

"Besides, I found this. It was interesing 'cause as you can see it has the Uchiha fan on it which as an Uzumaki swirl with an incorporated Haruno circle around it."

Curiously they unsealed it. They were surprised as the small storage scroll contained three large summoning scrolls: Falcon, Fox and Bat.

A few weeks later in the village Team seven was sitting in a café enjoying their drinks. Erik prepared something weird as he placed a cup of hot sake on two chopsticks above his half empty beer glass.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"What? Never heard of sake bombing?" Erik laughed, as he hit the table with his fist.

The cup fell into the beer, instantly mixing the two drinks. Erik took the glass and drunk it empty.

"I needed this. Still unbelievable that you have the triple alliance as your summonings."

They laughed as they remembered back at the beach.

* * *

_Flashback:_

After signing the scrolls they tried to concentrate chakra to perform the jutsu. A gigantic cloud of smoke covered the beach. As it was blown away by the wind three gigantic Beasts stood there.

The first was a fox which Naruto recognized as Kurama. Sakura stood on top of a bat she recognized from her dreams.

Sasuke stood on the head of a falcon as it started to look around.

"**Who summoned me?" **The bird asked.

Sasuke jumped down so it could see him.

"Me, Sasuke Uchiha."

"**Ah, an Uchiha. Which try was it? The sixth, the thousands?"**

Sasuke's eyes widened. "One" he said.

The falcon was shocked. It could indeed feel the power radiationg from this one.

He bowed down.

"**Sasuke-sama. I'll serve you well. My name is Taka. I am the leader of the falcon summons."**

Looking to the side Taka recognized Kurama and Alucard.

"**You're here, too?"**

Both nodded.

"**Looks like the triplet alliance is reborn."**

_Flashback end_

* * *

"I must say that I am impressed. Not many can summon the boss summon on the first call." Erik recalled what Tsunade had said.

He had refilled his drink.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared next to them. "Team seven, you are requested immediately by the hokage."

Quickly they stood up. Throwing the money on the table they ran towards the hokage building.

Tsunade had already briefed Kakashi as Team seven stumbled into her office.

"We have a situation. A messenger hawk from the sand just reported the abduction of the kazekage. Team seven, you are going to back the sand up and assist in the retrival. Shikamaru and Temari ar somewhere between the sand and the leaf. Pick them up and go there.

Kakashi nodded and led his team.

At the gate Erik took another route.

"Go. I'll get new equipment. I'll meet you at Sunagakure.

Erik took one of the Motor-cross bikes and sped away towards the coast.

Team seven continued to jump through the trees. When the trees began to thin out they spotted Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

He had held Temari in a rather compromising position.

"Your brother, the Kazekage has been kidnapped. We were sent to help."

Temari nodded thankfully. The news of her abducted brother had made her speechless.

Dulled she followed Team seven and Shikamaru through the desert.

* * *

On the USS Independence, which changed it course to head for the coast closest to Suna Erik inspected his new toy.

Fives patted the fuselage.

"Three inch armor plating and 30mm machine cannons. This bitch packs a huge bunch of fire power."

"Don't forget the missiles." Erik said es he climbed into the cockpit.

The heavily modified Black Hawk was built to assist the Apache in war zones. The single pilot sat in the middle of the cockpit as the space left ans right were used for the cannons. The firing mechanism and the ammunition was placed in the area originally occupied by the gunners.

Three rows of three seats each were installed in the back. The tail was large enough to house eight Javelin missiles.

Erik pulled the helicopter up and head for Suna. On the way he detected Team nine below them.

Hovering next to them he waved them into the helicopter.

Jumping of the trees they landed in the passenger bay. Sitting down an intercom was activated as Team seven saw Erik in his pilot gear and vice versa.

"Heading somewhere specific?" He asked.

"The hokage sent us as back up. According to Itachi the most likely Akatsuki members to attack the sand would be Sasori of the red sand and Deidara." Guy said.

Erik nodded slightly. Itachi had told the hokage about Akatsuki and also Kisame was singing like a bird.

"So we have a puppet master and an explosive maniac, great."

He increased the speed.

* * *

Upon arriving Kakashi was attacked by Chiyo who mistook him for his father: The white fang of Konoha. It was thanks to Sasuke's quick reaction that she stopped.

Sakura didn't waste her time as she ran a diagnostic over Kankuro. He had been poisoned, but thanks to her apprenticeship under Tsunade she knew what she had to do.

"I need a bucket of water." She reached for a notebook and wrote down a list of ingredients.

"And I need these herbs immediately." Although she had spoken softly her tone and her impression left no room for arguments.

Soon the sand medics reappeared with the medicine and the bucket.

Sakura took control of a ball of water as she moved it through Kankuro's body.

The poison was caught in it and she pulled it out and dropped it into the bucket.

Taking the herbs she mixed and crumbled them until it was a fine powder. Mixing it with a few drops of the poison she gave it to Kankuro to drink.

The boy's face regained its color again and the ECG returned to a normal speed.

Then their radios came to live as Erik's voice cracked through it.

"Cobra 1-1 to Team seven, do you read me?"

Kakashi was the first to answer.

"Erik, we hear you."

The lieutenant briefly told them about the suspected Kidnappers and asked them to get to the gates as he couldn't land in the village itself.

Erik touched down in a cloud of sand. He sighed. The filters were doing a great job and he hoped that they would keep the sand out of the turbines for the next mission.

He opened his window.

"I have space for Team seven plus one!"

Temari wanted to go but Chiyo was faster.

"I'll come with you. Sasori is a puppet master. I am Suna's best so I'll face him."

Naruto helped her into the seat where she sat between Guy and Kakashi.

Sasuke pulled to door shut.

"Hold on." Erik said as he lifted off.

"How do you know where Gaara is?" Chiyo asked.

Erik activated a hologram in the middle as he answered.

"When I was fighting him during the invasion, I used tracer darts so the Independence had a bead on him. After the attack I simply forgot it. I doubt that he has used his sand nor that he found the beacon. I have his signal loud and clear on my radar."

He pulled the Black Hawk through a deep canyon before he suddenly stopped it, hovering above a rock.

"Why are we stopping?"

The doors opened. "According to the tracker he would be two hundred meters into this wall."

Jumping down Neji spotted the paper tag on the rock.

"Stop, Seal barrier."

Kakashi studied the seal. It was one of the seals that had secondary seals on locations far apart from each other.

Guy turned to Neji. "Can you locate the secondary seals?"

"Byakugan!" Neji spotted them.

Guy looked at Kakashi. "Team nine will remove the seals. We use the radio to sync the act."

Erik checked the locations on his HuD. "I'll hover in the middle and serve as an uplink to connect the radios."

* * *

Soon everyone was ready. Erik contacted them again.

"As soon as Team nine unseals the barrier, I'll fire an EMP. It will fry the enemie's technology. Unfortunately your radios will also be affected.

O.K. On My mark: Three, two, one. Go!"

Team nine pulled the seal tags. At the same time Kakashi pulled the one on the boulder away as Sakura ran for it. Hammering her fist into it faint cracks spread over the surface before the rock exploded into tiny pieces.

Team nine made a surprising discovery as suddenly clones of themselves formed out of the earth.

Their radios cracked as the EMP wave hit them. But Lee had suggested a plan for these kinds of happenings: Retreat and reevaluate. Heading for a place they made out before to their advantage they disengaged their opponents.

Meeting on the surface of the lake Guy estimated the best oppoents: "Lee, take my clone. Tenten, take Lee. Neji, take TenTen and I will take Neji!"

Swapping each faced another clone.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Erik hovered above the lake. As much as he wanted to help them. Rescuing Gaara would take priority.

* * *

_So now the Gaara abduction first._

_I just watched the second and the seventh movie. I am already planning of how to incorporate them. _

_If any one of you has specific wishes, leave them as reviews or PM. I'll see whetherI can take it in or not._


	19. Hostage Situation

_**Hostage Situation**_

Team seven and Chiyo stormed the bunker. Gaara lay lifeless at the feet of a gigantic statue.

"Gaara, stop lying around and stand up!"

The sand jinchuriki didn't react, even as Naruto shook him.

Suddenly he was blown back. A man with a hair cut similar to Ino's stood there on a bird made of clay.

"DEIDARA!"

The bird scooped Gaara up and hold it with its tail.

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara said as he threw some of his clay at Team seven.

"Stop fooling around and get the Ichibi out of here." An emotionless voice said.

A large something moved to Deidara's side.

Chiyo gasped. "Sasori, my child."

"I stopped being your child long ago.", the voice said.

The clay bird took off as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi chased it. "Sakura, Erik, Take care of Sasori.

Don't let him follow us."

Sakura nodded as she pulled on her black leather gloves.

Chiyo threw some kunai, but they were deflected by a tail.

Sakura jumped up and attacked with a wind jutsu. "Wind style: Knife tornado"

The attack went through Sasori. However he seemed unharmed as the Akatsuki cloak fell down, revealing a huge puppet.

"Meet Hiruko."

Sakura barely avoided the attacking tail as she jumped back to Chiyo.

"We have to destroy it before we can get to him directly."

Spikes came out of the puppet. Poison dripped from the tips.

She ran towards it again. Using rocks she avoided the needles fired at her. She jumped through the rain of needles, never taking a hit until she was close enough. The tail came up, ready to pierce her as suddenly it stopped.

"I see." Sasori mumbled as chakra strings became visible. They connected his tail with Chiyo's hand as she pulled the tail back.

Sakura crocked her fist back and punched the puppet with all her might. Shattering it into pieces a boy jumped back from the remains.

"Sasori. You haven't changed since you left."

Said boy didn't say anything as he took as new sealing scroll and revealed another puppet of his.

"Meet the sandaime kazekage. His iron sand and his magnetic kekkai genkai will kill you all."

Sand flowed out as it formed big blocks that shot towards them. Before they could hit rockets flew across the cave and it them. The explosion caused the ceiling to crumble. Sakura avoided the falling rocks but with that action she got nearer towards Sasori. The boy exploited the situation as his puppet began to breath poisonous gas. Sakura jumped back but the Gas followed her. Together with Chiyo she held her breath. Through a little opening she could see needles heading for them.

Suddenly she felt a strong flow of wind. The helicopter was pulled into a tight turn in front of them.

Having pulled the Black Hawk into a tight turn Erik took the attack with the fuselage and blew the gas away with the main rotor.

After an acrobatic turn a flap opened in the tail and two rockets slipped out of it. Homing in on the Kazekage puppet they destroyed it with their warheads despite Sasori's efforts to get it out of the way.

"You should feel honored to meet my strongest jutsu. I conquered a country with it."

He pulled a second scroll. Puppets began to shoot out of it. The number increased exponentially. More and more puppets seemed to flow out.

Naruto jumped through the trees. Deidara was way ahead of them and constantly threw some of his explosives. It was due to Sasuke's lightning chakra that they weren't hit yet.

Kakashi stopped the blond loudmouth.

"Calm down. You are a mid to close range fighter. We need a long range fighter to defeat him."

Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and used Kamui. He managed to rip Deidara's arm off but the Maniac continued to fly away.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Naruto, prepare to to grab Gaara and get down here."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke didn't answer as he sucked Naruto into his Kamui. Focusing On Deidara he opened it above the Akatsuki member. Naruto hell out and landed on the bird's tail. Shaking his head to clear the confusion he saw Deidara next to him.

Two of his clones charged Deidara as the real one freed Gaara. He had no choice and simply jumped into the abyss.

Sakura and Chiyo took cover behind a rock. Sasori had revealed the dark secret about his immortality: He turned himself into a puppet. That enabled him to control an unlimited number of puppets. Chiyo had only ten puppets that this difference made clear which puppet master was the better. So far Chiyo had only lost three puppets. Sasori had lost roughly half of his. Sakura was constantly punching the puppets. She crushed them, threw them or ripped them apart. She didn't get the space and time to use any jutsus.

Erik in the air was a great asset in this fight. The 30mm cannons were dealing with the puppets pretty fast. The wide spread of lead shredded through larger groups of puppets. Those who tried to attack him were sliced by the rotors as he used the best weapon he had: the helicopter itself. Some tried to stab through the glass but the bulletproofed material didn't break under the pressure.

Cartridges rained down from the Black Hawk. Sakura used some of these to take puppets out by kicking or throwing them towards incoming enemies.

Suddenly Sasori himself launched an attack on Chiyo. He shot a cable from his torso which embedded itself into Sakura as rotating knives opened from his arms as he flew towards his grandmother.

Chiyo couldn't help herself. Only two puppets remained: Mother and Father but both were to far away to help her.

Sasori already laughed, sure of his victory as he felt a pull on his torso. The cable has reached its end as Sakura pulled stronger. With a jerk he flew towards her and her waiting fist. She punched him. His puppet body separated into pieces that flew past her.

Chiyo tried to warn her as the parts began floating again but it wasn't necessary. The pinkette still held the cylindrical heart of Sasori. As the body parts nearly reassembled she crushed it. Blood dripped down on the floor as the last living part of Sasori died.

Naruto opened his eyes. He expected a hard landing but it was softened. Team nine had defeated their clones and had caught him. Lee was carrying Tenten who snugged against his back.

Neji was checking their surroundings as Guy held Gaara.

"We have to go." Lee said. He looked up at the fight between Kakashi, Sasuke and Deidara. Like it waited for a clue a spotlight found them. The Black Hawk hovered next to them. Its drive was humming quietly as the doors opened. Quickly jumping in the doors slammed shut as Sakura began to heal them and Chiyo examined Gaara.

Searching for a pulse she found one. However it was very weak.

Sasuke and Kakashi were using their Sharingan to stay one step ahead of Deidara.

A thrown lightning covered shuriken had caused the clay bird to crash. Towering over the maniac both prepared to kill the missing nin. However Deidara wasn't finished: Putting his remaining clay into his mouth he chewed it before his body swelled and took the size of an obese person.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the concentration of chakra. What ever was up to them it would be bad. He hit Deidara in the head and jumped back. They had no choice as they jumped over the ledge. On their descent something black flew past them and turned. One door opened as the two of them crashed into it. Lee caught Sasuke while Guy grabbed Kakashi to prevent him from falling through.

They could hear the turbines screeching as Erik took everything out of the machine to get them away. Behind them the area lit up as a huge explosion occurred. The shock wave threw them to the side as Erik took his bird down to the water.

"We took a little damage." He said over the intercom. "Prepare for a rough landing."

* * *

Temari stood on top of the wall protecting Sunagakure. She searched for a sign of Team seven or Gaara. It only had been a few hours but in a few hours a lot could happen.

"What's that up there?" A random guard asked. More joined him and looked into the sky. There was a black flying object that trailed smoke. As it got nearer they identified it as the helicopter. It seemed to have been heavily damaged as the paint job was scratched in multiple places and the tail rotor wobbled a little. Remains of puppets hung from its air intake. Burning marks covered the rear.

It lost height very fast and headed for the dunes. The loose sand couldn't handle the weight as the whole vehicle drilled into a dune, pushing sand over its cockpit. The blades of its rotor cut through the sand until it came to a hold.

Teams ran out.

The doors at the side were stuck so they had kick it open from the inside. From the wreck Team seven, Team nine, Chiyo and Gaara appeared.

The sand ninja began to cheer.

"Gaara-sama!"

"Good to have you back, Lord Gaara."

A kunoichi wiped her eyes as she couldn't hold back her tears.

"I really thought we were going to loose Gaara-sama."

A shinobi next to her hit her lightly.

"What are you talking about. This is Gaara-sama. He won't give up. He has vowed to protect the village. No way he would break it by dying!"

Gaara looked around. The people who had shunned him, had avoided him had been really concerned about his well-being. For the first time in his life he felt truly happy. He had been acknowledge by simply wanting to protect them.

"My survival is thanks to the leaf ninja." He said.

"Uh, guys, where is Erik?" Naruto asked as he noticed his friends missing.

"He's still in there!" Neji exclaimed as he found the man with his Byakugan.

Running towards the buried part they started to dig. But digging a hole on a sand dune was like shoveling snow while it was still snowing. Naruto prepared a wind jutsu to clear it as a hand stopped him. Looking to the side he saw that it was Gaara who stopped him.

The godaime kazekage lifted his hand. The sand cleared away and exposed the cockpit.

Erik had put down his helmet. He was bleeding from a wound on his cheek but he seemed fine. Forcing the door open he climbed out of the wreck and walked towards Gaara. Standing in front of the boy he pulled a kunai and pointed it at Gaara.

Several sand shinobi pulled their weapons and prepared to kill the man.

Erik just began to smile as he turned the weapon in his hand and held it handle-first towards Gaara.

"This was the kunai you threw at me during the chunin exams. Thought you would like to have it back."

Gaara took the kunai and put it into his pouch before they exchanged a respectful bow. Erik looked back at his helicopter.

"Looks like I have a lot to dust off before We can fly back again."

Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. "We will help you."

Erik nodded gratefully as Gaara stepped up to them. "The sand will help too. It's the least we can do to repay our debt."

In the following week Erik repaired the damaged parts. Thanks to Kakashi's earth jutsu and Sakura's strength he could get most of the spare parts he needed. Gaara had personally assisted in removing all the remaining sand.

Team nine had already left to return to the leaf and report the outcome of the mission.

Tsunade was pleased with how much damage they had dealt to Akatsuki. Two members dead, one member returned to his original village and another member willingly to change sides.

If this streak continued Akatsuki would soon disappear in the history books.

She looked into the list of missions. She remembered that in her paperwork there was something along the border of the sand. She found the piece of paper.

She sighed. An underpowered team for a C-Rank mission that has turned A-Rank. The leader, an ANBU codenamed Yamato was with a boy and two girls. The kids were Sai from the Root-Ninja and the girls were from Sakura's class: Ami and Hanabi.

The task was to simply to catch a ferret and to escort its owner back to his village.

She quickly wrote a message which she had sent to Team seven.

* * *

Cobra 1-1 was already back in the air when the messenger hawk reached them. Kakashi noticed the small hawk flying next to the door, constantly being thrown against it by the down winds caused by the helicopter. Quickly getting it inside he opened the scroll and read through it.

Hitting the intercom he told Erik about the new mission.

"Copy that." Was the simple reply as their pilot pulled the Black Hawk into a steep dive before catching it just above the ground.

Flying through the night his radio suddenly cracked into life.

"Cobra 1-1 this is Independence. We are changing positions. Sand has been attacked from the sea. We are moving in to engage the fleet. Divert their attention and giving them hell."

Erik nodded as he reprogrammed the on-board computer to calculate the new operational range with the ship's new location.

Then they reached the camp. The lights were turned on as they landed far enough from the tents. Climbing out Kakashi was greeted by Yamato.

"Kakashi-senpai. It has been a long time."

"Greetings Tenzo. I heard you called for back up?"

The ANBU nodded. "My genin are injured after they fought someone just because they mistook us for enemies when their knights attacked us."

Kakashi nodded. Turning around he pointed towards Erik.

"Load them in. He can get them back to the leaf."

Yamato lifted the wooden stretchers and placed them onto the seats where Erik secured them.

A knight came up to him.

"That's a powerful war machine."

Erik looked to the side to see the boy in the shiny silver armor and red eyes.

"Yeah but the weapons are only for emergencies. The protocol is return fire only. Its real power is the speed, the maneuverability and the detection capability. I can rescue the wounded and evacuate civilians even under enemy fire."

He climbed back into the cockpit as the systems powered up.

"I'll bring them to the USS Independence. A medical team will then transport them back to the village."

Silently the black hunter disappeared into the night.

[With Naruto the very same happens as in the second movie. Just replace Shikamaru infiltrating the "breeding chamber" with Sasuke. We jump forward to the scene at the beach ]

"What happened here?" Naruto asked. Metal was spread everywhere on the beach. Wrecks of ships were laying ashore, some of them had huge holes in them.

He entered behind Temujin. After climbing deeper into the metal skeleton Naruto noticed broken glass balls with children hanging lifeless from them.

"Hold up." He stopped the knight. "What is this all about?" When Temujin didn't answer Naruto asked again. "Well?"

Suddenly a puppet fell from the top and wrapped its hands around the knight's armor.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

Kankuro jumped from one on the beams above them. A bright spotlight engulfed the puppet as a soldier came out from behind a glass ball.

"Erik? Kankuro?" Naruto asked, fully confused.

"You got it." Kankuro smiled as Erik kept Temujin in his sights.

Kankuro smiled. "Thought you could sneak up to us, eh? You shouldn't underestimate the shinobi of the hidden sand.

"I don't get it. What happened down here?" Naruto tried to make sense to this. He went with Haido's idea of creating a world without war but he also trusted Gaara, the sand and his teammate Erik.

It was the soldier who answered.

"Remember when I got the message about the fleet attacking the land of wind and the Independence told me out them changing positions?"

Naruto nodded.

"They engaged this fleet. They attacked out of the blue. No warning, no negotiations a head, just attack with a large fleet. If it hadn't been for my comrades the sand would have been taken by surprise. Gaara nearly lost good shinobi as he ordered to wait for an attack even when my people told him about weapons aimed at him. Task Force 141 was sent in to reinforce the defense. If it hadn't been for them warning the guards the attacking knights would have killed them all."

"Knights?" Naruto asked.

"The very same that attacked Team Yamato."

Naruto got angry. Nobody would hurt his friends and get away with it. "Tell me! Is that true!" He shouted at Temujin.

The boy simply stared ahead. "Noble sacrifices for the greater good."

Suddenly the green kanji on his chest started to glow. With a swift motion he kicked both Erik and the puppet away from him before he pointed his sword towards Naruto.

Said loudmouth didn't hold back as he attacked. "Bastard. Think you can determine what who is to be sacrificed? It's a different thing about sacrificing and being sacrificed!"

He charged Temujin in a sword battle.

"I work for the greater good. Everyone opposing peace will be eliminated."

"What's up Temujin. Can't handle three boys?"

Kankuro looked up. Two women in knight's armor stood in the door.

"Ranke, Kamira. I can deal with this."

"No your job is scouting. We are the muscle here."

Suddenly a flat disk bounced of their armor. It rolled on the floor before a red light began to flash. The explosion sent them flying but they quickly caught themselves and attacked.

Kamira flew past Kankuro before she landed outside on the railing.

The sand puppet master attacked, leading the fight outside. Naruto and Temujin fell out too as the explosion shattered the floor. That left Erik and Ranke in the ship's hull.

The female knight formed hand signs. "Torunēdo Raitoningu" Lightning shot from her hands. Erik reacted without battling his eyelash.

When Ranke ended her jutsu Erik still stood there. Lifting his rifle he unleashed a bullet storm. Flipping through the hail Ranke avoided them and got closer.

She charged her hand with her chakra and shouted: "Sandā Sāburu" The lightning infused fist hit Erik's chest. However the explosion usually following the punch didn't came.

The soldier's armor gave a warning. "Energy level: 400%"

He charged his combat-defibrillator with the excess energy, forming a fully charged chidori.

Thrusting it towards Ranke he grazed her arms with it. She fell back but her arms healed as she was changing her appearance. "Feel honored that I show you the power of the Gelel stone."

"Stay here you coward!" Both Kankuro and Naruto shouted as Kamira changed into a human bat and flew away with Temujin to get the stone of Gelel from the caravan.

A loud cry of pain was heard from the other side of the wreck. Running around they could see Erik lying on the ground while a changed Ranke fired her lightnings into him. The soldier managed to point his arm towards her as he fired his ascension cable. The connection caused a short circuit as the electricity was directed back towards the source. The power was too much as Ranke exploded, littering the area with blood and gore.


	20. Power of Friendship

_I now have an image on Erik both in his Soldier gear and in his "Police Uniform"_

_They are not 100% accurate but they should be enough to boost your imaginary._

_Additionally **MK loves Narusaku**:_

_I believe that Kamui is linked to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Each Eye-set has a different dimension for it._

_Only Obito and Kakashi share the same dimension as they share the same eye-pair._

* * *

_**Power of Friendship  
**_

Naruto went back to the caravan as Kankuro returned to Gaara to tell him the development.

Arriving at the scene they spotted the destroyed caravan. Sasuke and Sakura were evacuating the nomads into a secret hide out. One of Haido's knights, Fugai, had attacked them and had destroyed the wooden vehicles single-handed.

Joining in they carried the people and their personal belongings into the cave. On the last run Erik spotted a silver armor. Sneaking up to Temujin he jumped from behind and got the knight into a chokehold. Holding him he pulled the boy down. Temujin fainted from the lack of air.

Temujin woke up in a cave. When he tried to move he found himself restraint by ropes. He was surrounded by Team seven. Erik, the man who captured him was a little aside as the man listened to something in his helmet.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THESE PEOPLE?" Naruto yelled into his ear.

"I have nothing further to say to you." Temujin replied calmly.

The leader stopped him. "You don't know Naruto. Let me talk to him. Alone."

Respectfully they withdrew from the corner and joined Erik with the civilians. Some were heavily injured and his first-aid-kit couldn't handle all of them.

"I requested a MedEvac. They will be here tomorrow by noon."

Team seven nodded. Sakura tended to some of them but some required more than just chakra to heal. Infections had to be cured but she simply didn't have the ingredients for medicines.

A loud commotion got their attention as Temujin broke free of his restraints. The knight grabbed the leader and a boy but just as he exited the cave, his arms and legs slammed together, making him trip and landing on his face.

He was secured by Erik as Team seven helped his hostages back into the cave before sealing it again.

"How!"

Erik pulled a set of armband from his pockets, similar to these on the knights ankles and wrists.

"Magnetic cuffs. Within a certain distance you can move freely, but when you attempt to get rid of them or leave the perimeter they will activate and cuff you."

He placed him against the wall in his "cell".

"I understand that you want to abolish war and create a utopia but think of the way you want to archive it. Killing everyone in your way lowers you on the level of war criminals."

Temujin refused to accept it.

"My village was destroyed by a maniac. I will help Master Haido to create his utopia."

Sasuke got thoughtful. "What if the maniac was Haido. You said you met him shortly after you left your destroyed village. He directly asked you to help him with his Peace. That sounds like he tricked you to me."

Sakura wrote down the connections they knew.

"So we have you, Temujin. You, Kamira and Fugai serve Haido..." She was interrupted by Erik who was standing on the other side of the table and looked at her writing.

"Opigh."

"What?"

Erik turned the paper so she could read it upside down.

"If you turn the name Haido around you get Opigh. That's a known criminal in my world. He too wanted to conquer the world to create a worldwide utopia. His actions were disgusting. He wiped out whole regions and recruited the survivors. In an operation my company and a specialist team took out his base. He was escaped and when we tracked his path back, we found the portal to this world. That's why an alliance with the leaf was made in the first place. "

He turned to Temujin. "Sorry, but it seems as if Haido and Opigh are the same person."

He downloaded the file concerning Haido alias Opigh onto his Datapad and gave it to Temujin. Opening the arm restrains he let the boy read it.

"Cobra 1-1, this is Blackout 6. We are inbound. Get ready to board the civiees. We cannot stay undetected for long."

Turning towards the civilians he urged them lo leave. They moved out into the open.

Together they stood in a clearing. Suddenly bright light beams cut through the trees. A loud humming filled the air as the first Pave Lows landed. Erik guided the leader to one of the helicopters as the flight engineers from the others waved for the nomads to board the aircrafts.

The Flight engineer from the nearest helicopter touched Erik's shoulder to get his attention.

"We will first bring them to the USS San Antonio. She has been modified for medical deployments. You get a second navy unit in here."

Erik nodded and checked the clearing.

"All clear, go!"

He crouched down as the Pave Lows powered up their engines and lifted off.

Getting back Erik joined the planning session Team seven and Temujin had. Naruto had managed to convince the boy. Having left his friends behind he played into the hands of the man who had destroyed his village.

For now he would play his role as the loyal servant. Erik would plant a bug in his armor so he could listen to Temuji's surroundings. Additionally he hacked into the knights' communication. Now they could intercept messages and could even give false information as Erik's helmet could replicate voices or just jam the frequency shortly.

"Team seven, move out!"

Haido stood on his platform. Temujin had contacted him because he found the mines of gelel.

The knight had the trashing blond ninja restraint at his feet.

"You traitor. I trusted you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Haido smiled. "Well done, Temujin. I see that you are still my best knight here. Now where is the mine?"

Temujin took a few steps forward as he kneeled down. "They are directly below us, OPIGH!"

He slammed his hand into the soil below him as it descended with him and Naruto before closing it.

On the sides Sakura and Sasuke appeared. They jumped down at the platform.

"Erik, take the shot."

No sound was heard but suddenly the heads of Haido's bodyguards were missing.

The man didn't even flinch.

"Fugai, Kamira, stall them. They oppose true peace."

Both women changed into their monster forms as they attacked. Fugai ran towards Sakura but she just jumped to the side. Kamira challenged Sasuke and flew around him. However his Sharingan countered her flight maneuvers as he could track her movement. His Chokutō with stood her powers as he engaged her in battle. Sakura didn't have it as easy as her teammate as Fugai was a kind of werewolf.

An explosion got their attention. Haido had blasted the soil and descended, accompanied by two of his knights. Fugai and Kamira disengaged and tried to follow but a man clad in clothes with several gray tones blocked their path. He took a round object from his west.

Erik primed the charge and placed it at the shaft. Green laser beams covered it. A second charge closed the holes in the first grid.

"Don't think about going in there. Touch one of the beams, and the explosives send us up to hell. Touch one of the charges and it will blow you to hell. You see the pattern."

Both women yelled with rage. They both used their ultrasonic howling. Sakura wasn't affected but both Erik and Sasuke collapsed because their ears burned with pain.

The soldier reached into his backpack and took out a pair of headphones. He gave them to Sasuke before he activated his helmets "stealth mode"

Sasuke put the headphones over his ears. The technology immediately took effect as the ultrasonic sounds were filtered out.

Temujin and Naruto exited the lift and entered the large hall where the mine was.

The kanji on Temujin's armor began to glow again as he got nearer to a strange object. Something in his mind told him to so he stretched out his hand. But before he could touch it something crashed through the lift.

Haido and two of his bodyguards entered.

"I see. So this is where the power of life resides."

A few hundred meters upstairs Sakura lured Fugai into a narrow alley. The werewolf followed her into the room. Several columns were hanging from the ceiling.

She sniffed again as she discovered blood on the ground. "Where could you be?"

Looking up Fugai spotted her. "Nice knowing ya!" she said arrogantly before she howled again. The columns swung with the ultrasound and swung, replicating and enhancing the frequency and the amplitude. Sakura let herself fall from the ceiling as she pinned Fugai under her knee.

"You should know that I am the worst enemy of a werewolf." she said before she killed her.

Sasuke and Erik had teamed up to beat Kamira. The bat woman flew through the air and attacked with her ultrasonic cry again. The power threw both males back but it didn't hurt as much as before. Sasuke lifted his sword again and charged it with lightning. Forming hand signs he breathed small fire balls. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" He steered the balls with his chakra. The wide spread should ensure that his target was hit. Kamira tried to dodge them but several hit and burnt her. Howling in pain she breathed smoke to cover her retreat. Suddenly her wings were ripped apart from small metal rounds. She looked up as she saw a faint red shimmer getting near her before a body crashed into her pulling her down. Crashing into the ground the soldier kept her down with his weight.

The second boy stood over her, his sword crackling with electricity.

"You wouldn't dare. No gentleman would hit a woman."

Sasuke smiled before he stepped aside to reveal a bloody Sakura. The pinkette dragged the body of Fugai behind her. Throwing it in front of Kamira the bat woman looked into the dead woman's eyes. Fugai held a look of panic in her eyes. She started off like she had seen a monster. Sakura stepped closer. Pulling her Ninjatō from its sheath she channeled wind chakra into it.

"You can't kill an unarmed prisoner!"

Erik stepped away from her, blocking her escape routes with Sasuke. "You are still armed."

Sakura scoffed: "And you never were a prisoner!" She swung her sword. Kamira's head joined Fugai on the floor as the rest of her body fell from the plateau.

Erik moved through the laser beams and deactivated his charges.

Upon Sasuke's questioning look he simply said.

"Never said the lasers would trigger the explosives. They would alarm me so I can detonate them."

Sakura laughed as she cleaned her sword.

"Let's go. Naruto-kun will need a few pairs of hands to help him."

Naruto tried to charge Haido again. Again he was thrown across the room and landed next to Temujin. To their luck Haido seemed to have a huge ego as his bodyguards were ordered not to interfere.

Naruto tried to clear his head. His opponent fought like Gaara. An absolute defense. A material steered by his mind. He summoned a platoon of clones. Together they charged. With the numbers they broke through. Haido tried to keep track of all the clones. He missed four that slid underneath him and kicked him up.

"U!" The first one yelled. The three others followed suit:

"ZU!" Haido flew higher.

"MA!" The kick turned his around so his stomach was open to the next kick.

"KI!" He flew high where another Naruto was already waiting for him.

"Naruto Rendan!" The axe kick threw him back into the floor where he left a small crater.

Temujin tried to use the moment to his advantage as he charged. However he was stopped by a hand which choke him.

Haido lifted Temujin over his head and got ready to thrust his hand through his chest. However he was stopped as one of Naruto's clones substituted with the knight thus saving him.

He was so surprised that he missed the next attack. Naruto jumped over the debris on the ground and headed for his opponent. Haido threw him back and lifted his arm.

"Now die for the greater good!"

Naruto and Temujin closed their eyes as the green power head for them. However two black being blocked them. Looking up they saw it: Haido's two bodyguards had protected them with their bodies. A blue plasma flowed out and formed two children.

"Everyone." Temujin stuttered.

Haido just shook his head.

"Foolish children. I told them not to interfere." He fired a shot again, but the energy was absorbed by a gray armor.

Team seven had arrived on scene.

Naruto held out his hand. "Team seven Rasengan!" He shouted as he concentrated chakra into his hand. Sakura and Sasuke joined him as they channeled their natures into it. Two more hands joined them: Temujin and Erik. The knight added his own gelel chakra while Erik released the absorbed chakra again.

The small ball grew in size. It was now a red ball with different colored smaller balls flying around it:

A black ball from Sasuke's Amaterasu, A blue and a brown one from Sakura's Earth and Water chakra and two green ones from the gelel chakra induced by Temujin and Erik.

Naruto stepped out of his friends circle as the smaller balls started to rotate around the large one in his hand. They flew faster and faster until they formed rings. He ran for Haido. The man laughed arrogantly as he fired another beam. This time Temujin took the attack with his hand. The beam flowed around them as they closed in. Suddenly a block knocked the knight back.

"You will never even touch me!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped over Naruto. Descending they cut through the block and cleared a path. Haido to move but Erik fired a shot, breaking both knee caps forcing the man down.

Haido looked up as Naruto rammed into him.

"Rasengan of Friendship!"

"Don't believe it will hurt me!" Haido screamed.

Naruto pressed the Rasengan stronger against his opponent's chest. Slowly but steadily it tore through the hardened material. Haido screamed in pain but he couldn't move. He was pressed against a wall as Temujin and Team seven blocked possible escape routes.

Finally Naruto pressed the Rasengan into the place where a heart should be.

"It's over." Naruto released his control over the jutsu. The different kinds of chakra, now roaming freely exploded as nothing forced them to coexist next to each other anymore.

The explosion was eye-blinding bright and the shock wave threw them into the next object behind them. Absolutely nothing was left of Haido. He was replaced by a clean round crater.

Erik stood up, walking towards the epicenter of the explosion. Sakura pulled Naruto out of a pillar as Sasuke supported the weakened Temujin.

Suddenly the room began to collapse.

"We have to get out of here! Any ideas?"

Erik pulled a short cylinder from his west.

"One could say so." He pressed a button and a red signal rocket flew through the ceiling.

Shortly after that a rope fell down. Erik took it and hooked himself onto it. Waving he held out more karabiners.

"Attach yourselves to the cable. We're running out of time!"

Complying they slug the cable around their waists and used the karabiners to secure themselves.

Erik looked up.

"Anytime, Blackout 6-9!"

The rope was pulled up. Everyone had a funny feeling in their stomachs as they were jerked up through the collapsing shaft.

Outside the sand siblings observed the dust and smoke rising from the ground.

"Think they made it?" Kankuro asked.

"We are talking about Naruto. He always survives." Gaara said.

They looked up as the helicopter flew over them, letting the people hanging from the rope below it gain a foothold on the plateau they stood on.

Kankuro immediately had his guard up as he recognized the fifth person on the rope.

"YOU!"

Temujin lifted his hands in defeat. Naruto stepped between them.

"Stop. He switched sides."

Kankuro stepped back as Naruto turned towards Gaara who still held his "I'll kill you!"-look [The look he had before the chunin exams]

Then is eyes softened. "Bring him to his surviving people." He said to Temari.

His sister saluted mockingly as she shunshined away with the knight.

"What happens now?" Sasuke asked.

"They will leave. They still have a passenger cruiser. We supplied them with enough food and equipment to set up a small village. They want to create a world free of war by setting an example with their own community." Gaara said looking towards the sea.


	21. Slipping In

_I'm really sorry, this chapter took way longer than expected_

* * *

_**Slipping in**_

Tsunade looked at the paper. She couldn't believe her self that she had won the first prize. It was always a bad sign if she won. Something terrible was about to happen.

Team seven was resting on board the San Antonio. The small fleet was not equipped for real combat but more for Search and Rescue parties in combat zones.

The flights Rhino 2 and Blackout 6 were stationed for CSAR missions.

Rhino 2 consisted of five V-22 Ospreys while Blackout 6 had nine PaveLows at their disposal.

In the moment a hectic movement could be registered on the landing deck. Blackout 6 was flying in the 13th Platoon while Rhino 2 was refueled and the soldiers could be seen boarding the tilt-rotor aircrafts with large backpacks.

Erik was sitting in the leading Osprey as Catherine briefed them.

"We have received a distress signal. It was fairly weak and it came from Amegakure. We are not sure about the identity of the beacon's owner but it is one of our own codes. The rain isn't exactly helpful."

Erik looked at the code. It belonged to his battalion.

"Any Ranger units operating in that area?"

The answer was no so they still had to figure out who had called their help.

Catherine opened a plan on the holographic transmitter.

"All we could do is to locate the origin in a building. From the scan our drone was able to perform it is a prison. That's all we know."

Erik shook his head. This was the life of a Ranger. Missions with low intel. A SpecOps team would be too small while a regular platoon wouldn't have the expertise.

He looked at the information again as a plan formed in his head. Opening the channels he briefed his platoon.

"Group Green, stay with Rhino 2. Protect them and get ready for a hot exfil. Groups Blue and Red will HALO down and land on the prison. Team seven will tandem jump with the medical squad."

He pointed at Kelly, Morgan and McCord. The three replacements were sitting next to them. They were clearly new to the job. No Ranger experience and now they had to learn it the hard way.

"Group Red will stealthy charge through to the beacon. We will not secure our backs. That's group Blue's job. They will secure our escape route. Team seven will move with group red. Got it?"

"Hooah!" was repeated several times over the radio.

The osprey's interior was lit in a red light as the soldiers prepared for the jump.

"What is a HALO?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Morgan who was linking the Uchiha to himself explained. "High Altitude, Low Opening. We jump from a high flying path, so the plane doesn't have to fly over the village. The glide most of the way down before we open our chutes at the pretty much last moment and make the last corrections before we land."

The ramp was lowered. Rain poured into the cabin as the wind f blew with a strong force.

Then the red light was replaced by a green one.

"Go, go, go!" The flight engineer urged the soldiers of the groups Red and Blue out.

Naruto was feeling his skin being soaked by the rain but he also enjoyed the feeling of simply relaxing.

Sakura was feeling ecstatic as she actually flew through the air. Jumping high was one thing but really being high up was another.

Sasuke was a bit scared as his life dependent on Private Morgan's ability to handle the jump.

Erik lowered next to them as he checked his systems again. Time to open the parachutes. One after another the big parafoils opened. The soldiers lined up in a landing formation so they would stay close to each other. Silently they landed on the roof. The backpacks were taken off and placed near the edge of the roof.

Erik used his radio since everyone had an earpiece so it was easier to communicate instead of shouting and thus alerting the guards.

Every soldier had silenced weapons. Erik took the lead with Team seven who pulled their swords. Following them was Kelly's squad who had Morgan on her team. The private had switched to a silenced AA-12 with a heartbeat sensor. Carefully they arrived creeping at the next lower level.

Group Red moved fast through the level, clearing any enemies detected if necessary. They left it up to Group Blue to secure their retreat. Rhino 2-2 stayed above them to assist with thermal imaging.

"Wait. Two hostiles moving towards us." Morgan whispered.

Erik nodded as he activated his night vision. Turning out the spotlights they waited for the guards to move past them. Luckily the storm outside was loud otherwise they might have heard their hearts beating frantically against their ribcage Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke thought simultaneously.

The soldiers lowered a set of night vision goggles from their helmet in front of their eyes or pulled the visor down and activated the infrared filter.

Morgan took the lead. Flanked by Team seven and his squad he proceeded down the corridor and into a staircase. Skipping all levels to the basement he entered it. The basement was pitch black which was to their advantage. The private stopped at one cell and secured the door.

He lifted his fist. Group Red secured the corridor in both directions as Erik and McCord prepared a breach charge.

Morgan held up three fingers and moved his hand to the general direction of the location each point was.

McCord nodded. He and Erik would cross their lines of fire and take out the two on the sides while Morgan would take out the one in the middle since his shotgun wouldn't penetrate through the body.

The charge blew the door out of its hinges. McCord had his target's head lined up in his sights as he pulled the trigger. The man was thrown back by the force which smashed his brain over the wall.

Erik's tango tried to hide behind a knocked over table, but his rifle penetrated through the wood thus killing the hostile.

Morgan had to adjust his angle as his opponent crouched down. The scattershot from his shotgun tore away the face, leaving a bloody mess on the ground. They entered the cell and secured it. Team seven and the medical squad rushed in behind them as the ninja took a sharp breath.

Hanging from the restraints at the ceiling was Jiraiya, Konoha's spymaster.

Carefully they cut the chains and caught him. Kelly and her new freshmen treated the wounds and patched the sannin up the best way they could.

"He will make it but we have to get him out of here now!"

Suddenly Green Leader radioed in.

"We've got a lot of hostile movement here. It's going to be a hot exfil!"

Erik made a decision: "All units, go loud! Exfil takes priority. Blue Leader, kill all hostiles in your area and retreat. Rhino 2, we meet you up on the roof!"

"Copy that, Red Leader!"

Running back the way they came ninja tried to stop them. Most of them were surprised and taken off guard by the soldiers but some fought back and injured some. On the last meters, it happened. A hostile ninja attacked them. Erik switched to his sidearm and fired. Team seven covered his as Group Red retreated into the Ospreys. They were about to board Rhino 2-2 when suddenly the building came down. Rolling over the ground they shortly lost all orientations.

Looking up they were surrounded by enemy ninja.

"Give up. Our God pain is already wiping out the leaf. You scum will never again endanger the peace of the world."

Sasuke groaned as it was something he hear once.

Team seven and Erik got back on their feet. The rain ninja were moving to capture or to kill them, but it couldn't be sure because they were dead in the next moment.

The V-22 designated as Rhino 2-2 hovered above the place and fired both of its turrets. It looked like it walked on the neon colored lines as it flew from one side to the other.

Team seven scrambled on their feet as they followed Erik through the alleys.

They ran left and right but the main direction was up.

Reaching the rooftops they jumped across the gap onto another roof.

Rhino 2-2 hovered above them as they sprayed bullets into the pursuing ninja.

"Talk to me, 2-2!" the lieutenant looked back at the angry mob following them.

Team seven was currently fighting them back but they had reached the end. Nowhere to go and still enemies breathing down on their necks.

"Get down!"

Erik and team seven lay down prone as the rain ninja were suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

Rhino 2 had surrounded the roof and now unleashed their weapon's fury. Bullets cut through the enemies' lines as Chopper lowered the ramp to let his friends board his V-22.

"Move it!"

The soldiers on board fired from the ramp, providing them with a clear path. Team seven jumped onto the aircraft as Chopper pulled it up. Kunai and shuriken rained bounced off the fuselage as Rhino 2 disappeared into the clouds. Erik pushed his visor up as he relaxed.

"That was easy."

Jiraiya shook his head. "It was only easy because Pein and his right hand Konan weren't here."

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha." was the simple reply.

Erik immediately opened a communications channel. "Catherine, Assault is imminent!"

Only static came back. "What is the situation!"

As the Osprey left the clouds the signal got clearer: "We … under attack … Req … SAR..."

Chopper listened in as he looked on the radar again.

"We'll be there in ten mikes!"

Tsunade looked at her opponent in disbelief. Jiraiya was dead and Konoha was about to be wiped out. Half of the village was a gigantic crater. Injured civilians were everywhere and the shinobis were fighting a lost battle. The five Peins were like gods. There was no way to kill them. Even is they managed to injure one, they were just revived by the other Peins. She looked directly at the Pein who lead the group. He only wanted Naruto but no one was ready to tell him anything about the jinchuriki's whereabouts. The civilians who feared the nine-tails would have told him but they didn't know where their target of daily hate was.

Tsunade summoned Katsuyu. Sending the summon away to help the wounded she herself concentrated on Pein.

The man lifted his hand to attack but suddenly multiple shadow fell onto them.

Looking up against the sun he looked directly into the attack. Bullets teared through the Peins.

The grayish planes flew over them before they turned around and landed. Even before the dust settled the soldiers stormed out. Surrounding the area of impact they aimed at the last surviving Pein.

"Hold your fire!" Erik shouted. "All units, disengage enemy! Search and Rescue! Return fire only! I want all civilians and wounded out on the Antonio ASAP!"

One after another the soldiers lowered their weapons. Turning their backs on Pein they concentrated on the matter at hand: Extract the civilians and evacuate the wounded.

Without waiting Team seven engaged Pein.

"That's for destroying our home!"

Suddenly a second appeared and blocked the attacks with his saw-tail.

"Shinra Tensei!" The three chunin were thrown back. Landing next to Erik they groaned as they hit the ground. The soldier was currently holding his helmet to listen to the icoming transmission from Jiraiya: "These are Tendō and Shuradō. One can control gravity and the other can grow any weapons."

Sakura heard the message as a plan formed within her head.

"Sasuke, Erik: Take Shuradō. Your weapon eypertise and the Sharingan will help. Naruto and I will take Tendō." They all readies themselves before they charge their opponents.

Sasuke interlocked his sword with Shuradō. Erik fired multiple shots but the Pein just shook them off like mere stings.

Suddenly a mind touched Erik. _Don't worry, It's me, Inoichi. We have found out the weak point. You have to destroy it. As long the other Pein doesn't reach the body it will not be restructured. _

Sasuke seemed to have gotten the same information as the Uchiha jumped back and focused his chakra into his eyes. "Amaterasu!" The black flames engulfed the Pein but this one refused to die as it pulled his hand off his arm to reveal rockets.

The rockets headed for them as Erik pushed Sasuke to the side. The rockets exploded in the ground where thy stood earlier.

"That's it!" Erik shouted as he inserted a drum mag. He rested the barrel on the remains of a wall as he pulled the trigger. The penetration forced Shuradō back against a wall where it pinned him.

Naruto and Sakura engaged Tendō. Their sealed demon's chakra made it possible to maintain survive the brutal impacts of the push and pull the Pain used. Naruto had tried his Rasengan but had failed multiple times as he was blown away by the Shinra Tensei. Landing on his fours he looked up as he tried to come up with a plan.

Sasuke took the chance as he jumped over his cover and raced for the pinned man. He infused chakra into his limbs to speed him up. He remembered what Erik had said: "When I start to shoot, you have about nine seconds to finish him off. That's the longest period I can keep him pinned down with one mag."

Charging his hand with his senseis original move it began to crackle with electricity.

"RAIKIRI!" he shouted as he rammed it into the Pein's head. The electricity burned through the armor. Letting it drop from his arm he looked over his shoulder as Erik joined him.

"We should check for a pulse." The lieutenant said as he placed an explosive on the corpse.

Shunshining himself and the soldier away the explosion turned everything in a five-meter radius into dust.

"No pulse."

Running towards the main fight Erik stopped Sasuke.

"Wait up. I need a spotter."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

Erik rested his rifle on its bipod. "Observe Pein. Use your Sharingan."

He looked through his scope. Observing Pein he noticed a pattern in the attacks.

Sasuke seemed to have read his mind as he said: "Do you see it? He uses this gravity thing every five seconds." The soldier nodded.

"Help them. I'll look for a better sniping position."

The Uchiha nodded as he charged into the fight. Erik picked up his rifle as he ran for the foundation of a building. Climbing through the rubbish suddenly something on his HuD got his attention. Looking for the source he headed for the forest.

It took him a bit longer than he wanted but soon he reached the treeline. The scanners had detected an anomaly: a tree that didn't live. Going for it he failed to notice the paper butterfly above him.

Since Sasuke joined the fray Pein had a lot more to pay attention to. Instead of two attackers he now faced three. His gravity jutsu needed five seconds to recharge so any attack with in this interval had to be dodged. The jinchuriki opposing his peace was standing right in front of him but capture was impossible as long the vampire and the Uchiha was in his way.

Sidestepping the girl's sword he used Shinra Tensei again to blast the boys away.

He punched an incoming Naruto only to be covered in smoke as the shadow clone dispelled.

He avoided an earth spike as he used his chakra rod to impale the girl who dispersed into water which got him soaked. As his Shinra Tensei was recharged he used it to pull the last visible opponent towards him: Sasuke. However as soon as the boy touched his hand lightning shot over to Pein, electrocuting him. It was a Raiton: Kage Bunshin.

5 Seconds until recharge was complete

As he got up again he found himself in the middle between the three teenagers.

Naruto had a Rasenshuriken in his hand. Sasuke to his left had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan as Sakura had turned her arms into wood.

4 Seconds.

"Power of friendship: Last Stand!" They yelled as they attacked.

3 Seconds.

Pein lifted his hand to perform Shinra Tensei.

1 Second.

He channeled his chakra but then it happened:

All three jutsus hit.

0.5 Seconds.

Amaterasu set him on fire as the thrown Rasenshuriken cut though his midriff.

As he collapsed he and the reacting jutsus were captured within a wooden barrier.

0 Seconds.

Shinra Tensei tried to expand. Sakura huffed as she poured more of her chakra into the wood to maintain its form. The pressure destabilized the Rasenshuriken which resulted in a large explosion. Seeking the way of the least resistance the force threw the Pein through the barrel like a round in a cannon. Pein flew up higher and higher before his ascent turned into a down fall. Falling through the atmosphere he slowly disintegrated as the heat of the reentry heated him up to thousands of degrees Celsius.

Team seven collapsed from exhaustion as they watched the burning remains up in the sky.

"We made it!" Naruto yelled before he collapsed. Sakura collapsed as well, her body entered a stasis state to heal itself. Before Sasuke collapsed he saw a V-22 touching down and his brother and his mother running for him.

Erik hid behind a tree as he observed. He had found a tree among the others that had a strange pattern. _Man sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. _He thought. [Direct translation: You can't see the forest because of the trees. /German figure of speech]

Readiyong his rifle he decided to storm alone. He didn't have the time to get reinforcements otherwise the culprit might escape.

Throwing a flashbang he stormed into the tree. In the hide out were two persons.

The soldier switched his rifle into his left hand, carrying the weight with the shoulder-strap as he pulled his pistol to aim for the woman.

"Freeze! Cease hostility!"

The man in the throne didn't move as the woman didn't move.

"I have to ask: Who are you? And especially why?"

The man scoffed.

"War creates pain. Only those who have lived through the pain can understand the bad of the war. They will avoid it by all means and live in peace."

The woman looked at him.

"I'm Konan and this is Nagato."

Erik shook his head. "Fighting for peace is a noble goal. However your method is wrong."

Nagato raised his arm.

"What do you know? I have lost my parents in the war against the leaf. The toad sannin felt pity for us and trained us. He took care of us even if we were technically enemies."

Erik put his pistol in his holster and let the rifle hang from his shoulders.

"I know exactly how you feel. I have lost my parents when I was a few months old. Without their last try I wouldn't even have survived my first day alive. I know war. I am a soldier. I fight to protect."

Nagato scoffed again.

"And you bring pain. Each one you have killed. They had family who would mourn over their loss."  
Erik lifted his hand.

"You think I don't know it? Just because you had a loss everyone else should experience it too? I might be a soldier but I am also a policeman. It is my duty to serve and protect the innocents. Your plan has so many flaws that I don't even think you have a brain!"

Konan held her breath. This man was brave to insult Nagato. To split such an insult directly in the god's face.

"If you have experienced bad things the normal reaction would be to prevent the same happening to others! How many children do you think will mourn over their killed family at the end of this day?! How many will want to kill you because you took their precious people away?!"

Erik made a cutting motion with his hand.

"Stop this insanity while you still can. I know about your origin. You are Naruto's cousin. Give him the family he didn't have the past years."

Nagato reached out for Erik. His hand glowed as he touched the soldiers head.

Erik flinched before he collapsed.


End file.
